Kurosaki en el País de las Maravillas
by MissRockyn
Summary: Parece ser un día común y corriente en la vida del estudiante Ichigo Kurosaki hasta que por alguna extraña razón... Termina perdido en el mítico País de las Maravillas. ¿Te animas a acompañarlo en esta loca aventura?
1. En la Madriguera del Conejo ¿Chappy?

— ¡Demonios, voy tarde!

Ichigo corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Karakura, intentado llegar a tiempo al instituto. Revisaba su reloj de muñeca cada 5 segundos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la profesora Ochi se retrasara, que estuviera enferma, que suspendieran lecciones o cualquier razón que le ahorrara el desquiciante regaño de su maestra al llegar tarde por millonésima vez. Se detuvo un instante para tomar aire y retomar su carrera a toda velocidad, chocando a su vez con algunas personas que se cruzaban en su camino y le gritaban una sarta de palabrotas. Ichigo los ignoró y siguió adelante, maldiciendo por dentro a la persona responsable de tal atraso, por supuesto: Rukia.

El peli naranja suspiró, molesto. En su mente aparecieron las memorias de la noche anterior: Un grito abrasador lo alertó de la presencia de un enorme hollow en el pueblo y aunque su compañera Rukia podía deshacerse de él ella sola, la shinigami insistió en que la acompañara. E Ichigo sabía por qué: Si ella se desvelaba, pues él también debía hacerlo. Se levantó molesto, aún soñoliento, dejó su cuerpo al cuidado de Kon y corrieron en busca de la bestia.

El combate fue sencillo, pero para sorpresa de ambos, dentro de aquel ser inmundo se escondía algo similar a crías: Despreciables bichejos que los mantuvieron ocupados casi toda la noche, por su cantidad y su impresionante talento para escurrirse.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó Kurosaki, al ver la puerta de su clase abierta y con indicios de no estar vacía. No había tenido suerte.

"Si entro callado, quizá ni siquiera note mi presencia…" Pensó, al ver que Misato Ochi –su profesora– estaba distraída escribiendo en la pizarra. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, la mujer exclamó, furiosa:

— ¡Kurosaki Ichigoooooo! ¡Llegas tarde! ¿Pero qué demonios sucede contigo, chico irresponsable? Definitivamente tú…

El de cabellos naranjas suspiró, ignorando a su tutora. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus teatros exagerados y no estaba de buen humor para soportar las tonterías de nadie. Se hizo de oídos sordos, juntó los brazos sobre su escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en el pupitre, cansado. El ruido de la clase poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un murmullo sordo y los gritos de la profesora Ochi se transformaron en un zumbido lejano…

— ¡Oh cielos, voy tarde, muy tarde! ¡Pyon!

Ichigo se sobresaltó, algo desorientado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la clase estaba vacía. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Y por qué los demás no lo habían despertado? ¿Y quién era la persona que había escuchado hace unos pocos segundos? Se levantó y se estiró para desperezarse. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta –medio dormido todavía– y cuando iba a atravesar el pasillo –Extrañamente vacío también– alguien chocó con él, produciendo en el muchacho una molestia evidente.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas! — Gruñó. Irónico que venga del chico que chocó con un millar de gente hoy camino a la escuela.

— ¡Santo cielo voy muy tarde! — Exclamó una preocupada voz femenina. La reconoció de inmediato: Rukia.

— ¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó? — Le preguntó Ichigo, enojado.

Rukia se detuvo un instante a mitad del pasillo. Sacó un reloj de bolsillo de su chaqueta – ¿Por qué portaba una chaqueta como esa en la escuela? – y pegó un brinco.

— ¡Oh, pobre de mis orejas si llego tarde! ¡A un lado, es tarde, muy tarde! ¡Pyon, Pyon! — Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

— ¡Espera, Rukia! ¡Joder!

Kurosaki empezó a correr detrás de ella. Había algo que no calzaba en todo esto. Empezando por la apariencia su compañera. No portaba su uniforme escolar, sino un vestido con chaleco negro con cuello de felpa blanca, una pajarita de color rojo, la falda amplia decorada con toques victorianos, guantes y medias blancas y finalmente unas zapatillas negras. Sobre su cabeza se podían observar unas grandes orejas de conejo blancas y un pequeño sombrero negro decorado con una cinta dorada y un pendiente de Chappy, el famoso conejo que Rukia adoraba. ¿A qué se debía ese atuendo tan extraño? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Después de perseguirla un buen rato y pedirle que se detuviera, Rukia corrió en dirección a un roble viejo que se encontraba en el extremo más alejado del instituto, viró rápidamente y desapareció. Ichigo, ya desquiciado por el comportamiento de la mujer, comenzó a gritar maldiciones mientras examinaba el árbol donde se había esfumado.

— Esta bastarda y sus tonterías… —Se decía a sí mismo mientras palpaba el roble— No sé en qué momento me volví parte de su estúpido juego.

No supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero al dar un paso en falso, la tierra se abrió en un estrecho agujero en el cual, ahora él estaba cayendo a una vertiginosa velocidad.

— ¡Mieeerda! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? —Gritó desesperado mientras caía y caía sin cesar.

Al principio, la madriguera se extendía como un camino recto y oscuro, después torció bruscamente hacia la derecha, rebotó en una superficie elástica y el ambiente se volvió más claro. La caída se volvió más lenta, tiempo que aprovechó para observar lo que tenía alrededor.

Era un túnel enorme, las paredes estaban tapizadas con papeles de color pastel y alrededor suyo flotaban muchos objetos; algunos nunca los había visto y otros parecían bastante familiares, como cucharas, tazas de té, sombrillas, cuadros, zapatos, muebles, libros… Con la ligera particularidad de que aquellos objetos parecían vivos e incluso conversaban entre ellos. "Todo esto me está enloqueciendo de verdad" pensó.

Mientras caía, tuvo la oportunidad de agarrar un libro para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara a entender aquella patética situación, pero lo soltó de inmediato al ver que el libro tomaba vida y le gritaba enojado:

— ¡Ya no hay respeto, ya no hay respeto! ¡Ahora cualquiera te agarra y te manosea sin vergüenza alguna! ¡No hay respeto!

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Se preguntó, extrañado.

Una almohada flotaba cerca de él. Se acercó a ella y la miró con curiosidad. Al sentirse observada, la almohada cobró vida también y con voz coqueta, se dirigió a él:

— ¡Hace mucho tiempo no veo un tipo tan guapo por acá! —Canturreó— ¡Tú sí puedes abrazarme y toquetearme _todo_ lo que quieras! —Y soltó una risilla traviesa.

Ichigo a pesar de sentirse extrañado de que una almohada lo estuviese halagando, aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar sacarle información.

— ¡Oye tú, almohada parlante! —Esta lo miró atentamente— ¿Sabes hacia dónde conduce éste túnel y en qué momento dejaremos de caer?

— Tienes una voz _tan_ ardiente… —Susurró su enamorada acompañante.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¡Oye, te pregunté algo en específico! —Replicó él— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

— Tú y yo podríamos dirigirnos a una cama amiga que conozco… —Respondió la almohada, aún en plena coquetería— ¡Eh, Cama! —Gritó, mirando hacia arriba— ¡Mira qué semental me he encontrado para que nos haga compañía!

— ¡A callar! — Farfulló Ichigo, estresado.

Tratar de establecer un diálogo coherente con aquellas cosas era prácticamente imposible. Y bueno, ¿Qué coherencia se podía esperar al hablar con una almohada? El chico se alejó de ella rápidamente mientras seguía cayendo…

— ¿En qué momento voy a dejar de caer? —Se preguntó— ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí abajo? —Gritó. No obtuvo respuesta y siguió cayendo…

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese trance, ni cuándo se terminaría hasta que todo se tornó oscuro de nuevo y ¡Plum! Aterrizó con cierta brusquedad en una superficie mullida. La caída había terminado. No sufrió daño alguno, pero estaba ciertamente cabreado, ¿Y ahora dónde demonios estaba?

Ante él apareció una alfombra roja –Lo único visible a su alrededor– hasta que de la nada se apareció una mancha blanca en medio del pasillo. Era Rukia de nuevo, alejándose a toda prisa. Ichigo corrió detrás de ella sin vacilar, mientras la escuchaba decir, preocupada:

— ¡Válgame mis orejas y bigotes, qué tarde se me está haciendo! ¡Voy a defraudar a Nii-sama! ¡Oh no, de ninguna forma! ¡Pyon, pyon!

Ichigo estaba ya casi pisándole los talones, hasta que el "Conejo" dio una vuelta brusca y de la nada se perdió de vista. El joven la maldijo por milésima vez en el día. Pero pronto dejó de lado ese asunto cuando se vio sumido en un nuevo acertijo: La Sala de las Llaves Escondidas.


	2. La Sala de las Llaves Escondidas

Ichigo se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio, elegantemente decorado e iluminado por un enorme candelabro de diamantes que colgaba del techo. Había puertas alrededor del vestíbulo, aunque todas cerradas con llave. El pelinaranja intentó abrir todas las puertas, desde la manera tradicional hasta con violentas patadas, pero ninguna cedía. Rabioso, se dirigió al centro de la habitación para tranquilizarse y pensar de manera racional, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo gran detalle: Su ropa. Él tampoco vestía el uniforme escolar ahora, sino un vestido celeste de falda ancha con un delantal blanco, medias bicolores y zapatos negros. Empezó a gritar desaforadamente:

— ¡Quién sea que esté haciendo esto, no es nada divertido! ¿¡Me están escuchando!? ¿Rukia? ¡Se van a arrepentir! ¡Oigan!

Sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza de tanta ira acumulada. Sólo quería entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Alucinando? ¿Realmente se había vuelto loco? ¿Quién había osado a ponerle un vestido y en qué momento? Lo que más rabia le daba era que no había nadie allí que respondiera a sus preguntas.

Lo más seguro es que todo aquello era un sueño. Porque aquella locura no podía ser real ¿O sí? De ninguna manera. Dispuesto a comprobar su teoría, se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza, dejando una marca oscura en su piel. Se quejó en voz baja y esperó a despertar en su habitación o en el instituto, donde fuera menos en aquel lugar. Nada. Se pellizcó el otro brazo pero continuaba allí. Resopló, desquiciado. Si no resolvía aquello iba a enloquecer de verdad, si es que no estaba loco ya.

Agotado de tanto correr y de todos los esfuerzos de aquel extraño día, se acostó en la mullida alfombra que cubría el suelo, mirando al techo, soñoliento. "Quizá, si me duermo, luego despierte en _mi_ mundo". No se detuvo mucho a pensar en ello y se quedó dormido.

Luego de un rato, despertó con las energías renovadas pero exactamente en el mismo lugar y con el mismo maldito vestido puesto. Suspiró, frustrado. Sin embargo, notó algo que no estaba antes: Una mesa negra ornamentada y sobre ella descansaba una diminuta llave plateada con un lazo azul atado a ella. "Debe pertenecer a alguna de las malditas puertas de este sitio" pensó, algo aliviado al fin de ver algo que le pudiera ser de utilidad. Tomó la diminuta llave y se dirigió a una puerta al azar para probarla pero pronto se dio cuenta que las cerraduras de todas las puertas eran demasiado grandes para aquella llavecita, por lo tanto no pudo abrir ninguna puerta. "Tch" pensó nuestro desafortunado protagonista. Sin embargo, al dar otra vuelta, descubrió una cortina que no había visto y detrás de ella una pequeña puerta del tamaño de un pájaro. Con mil esfuerzos –dada su estatura- logró introducir la llavecita en la cerradura y por fin, la puerta se abría. Asomó un ojo por la abertura y descubrió del otro lado, un exótico jardín, cuyo bullicio daba indicios de vida. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Debía dirigirse hacia allí. El problema ahora era su tamaño comparado al de la puertecita.

Pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea mejor: Un Getsuga Tenshou. ¡Pero qué idiota era! ¡Claro! Quizá con sus poderes shinigami lograría abrir la pared y así salir de ahí. Buscó en sus bolsillos la insignia Shinigami, para descubrir con enojo, que no estaba allí. Por supuesto que no. Estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforme. Dio una patada al aire y regresó a la mesa, dispuesto a no darse por vencido y encontrar una solución. En esta ocasión la mesa tenía sobre su superficie, una botellita de cristal –"que desde luego no estaba antes aquí" pensó Ichigo– llena con un líquido color rojo y un mensaje en papel atado alrededor del cuello de la botella que decía " _Bébeme_ ". Kurosaki observó el contenido gelatinoso de la botellita con desconfianza, aquel lugar no daba seña de nada bueno o confiable, pero dadas las circunstancias, al parecer era la única opción que tenía y quizá una solución a su problema, así que sin pensarlo mucho más, destapó la botellita y bebió su contenido. "Al menos no sabe asquerosamente mal" pensó. En realidad aquella cosa tenía un sabor dulce, como un pastel de fresas y de cierta forma le recordó a su madre, cuando preparaba postres para la familia por las tardes. Sacudió la cabeza; no quería pensar en eso ahora.

— ¡Qué raro! —Exclamó de repente— Siento que me estoy encogiendo…

Y en efecto, así era. Siguió encogiéndose y encogiéndose hasta quedar del tamaño de un ratón. La ventaja de aquella diminuta estatura era que por fin podría cruzar la puertecilla que había abierto hace un rato. Aliviado –Y a decir verdad, algo contento– se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la pequeña puerta con aire seguro, hasta que se detuvo en seco por dos razones: Su ropa –ahora de dimensiones gigantescas– lo había dejado… Como Dios lo trajo al mundo. "Lo que me faltaba…" pensó, avergonzado. Al menos no había nadie allí. ¿Pero al traspasar la puerta? Andar desnudo por ahí era incómodo para cualquier persona estuviera sola o no.

La segunda razón –y la más importante– es que había dejado la llave sobre la mesa. Le dieron ganas de pegar la cabeza contra la pared. "¿Y ahora qué demonios hago?" pensó, bastante irritado. Regresó a la mesa con la esperanza que ésta se hubiera encogido como él, pero seguía de su tamaño normal, ahora bastante inalcanzable para su persona. Pero al dar una vuelta alrededor de la mesa descubrió una cajita debajo de ésta. La abrió y descubrió un pastelillo delicadamente glaseado con la palabra " _Cómeme_ " inscrita en él. Ichigo le dio un mordisquito, esperando el resultado. "Bueno, si esta cosa me hace crecer podré agarrar la puta llave y largarme de aquí y si me hace disminuir aún más, entonces podré pasar por debajo de la puerta. El asunto es que no pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más" pensó, decisivo.

De repente dio un brusco estirón. Arriba, arriba, arriba…

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó, asombrado. Siempre había sido alto, era un hecho, pero podía jurar que ahora medía más de 3 metros. Algo que podía ser imposible hace unas horas…

Justo en ese instante su cabeza chocó con el techo de la sala. Se inclinó a como pudo y tomó la llavecita con mil y un esfuerzos –dadas las manazas que tenía ahora– y se agachó para ver por la puertecita. ¿Cómo diablos iba a achicarse de nuevo y pasar por la puerta?

Al momento escuchó unas pisadas como a lo lejos, así que tomó rápidamente las –ahora cortas– telas del vestido para cubrirse aunque sea lo _primordial_. Las pisadas que había escuchado eran de Rukia Kuchiki, la Coneja Blanca que volvía, con su impecable atuendo, una botellita en una mano y el famoso reloj de bolsillo en la otra. Se acercaba corriendo a toda prisa, mientras murmuraba para sí:

— ¡Oh! ¡La Reina! ¡Va a matarme si la hago esperar! ¡Y defraudaré a Nii-sama! ¡Oh no, debo darme prisa! ¡Pyon, pyon!

Ichigo estaba desquiciado. De toda la situación lo que más le molestaba era que Rukia lo ignoraba. ¿Una venganza por la desvelada de anoche? Lo creía improbable, ella no era así. ¿Entonces? Cuando pasó cerca de él, decidió enfrentarla:

— ¡Oye, Rukia!

La Coneja se detuvo por primera vez en su presencia y del tremendo susto que se llevó al ver semejante criatura, soltó la botellita y por poco deja caer su preciado reloj. Aunque obtuvo algo más que un susto: un _sonrojo_ , al ver a aquel monstruo enorme con un simple harapo cubriéndole poco el cuerpo, por lo cual su delicado rostro se tornó de color carmesí. Salió de su trance al ver la hora por enésima vez y echó a correr de nuevo, más asustada –y avergonzada– que por llegar a tiempo a sus asuntos.

— ¿A dónde vas, maldita sea? ¡Rukia! —Gritó Ichigo, ya casi afónico de tanto gritar.

Suspiró con frustración, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle: La botellita que Rukia había dejado caer, era igual al que él había tomado para encogerse. Así que dejó la llavecita cerca de la puerta, tomó la botellita y sin pensarlo, tomó el preciado líquido. Inmediatamente empezó a encogerse, hasta medir aproximadamente unos 50 centímetros. Tomó la llave y abrió la puertecilla finalmente, pero antes de traspasarla, tomó otro pedazo de tela para cubrirse y sin saber qué esperar realmente, se aventuró al interior de aquella misteriosa puerta…


	3. Un par muy peculiar

Luego de cruzar un largo pasadizo oscuro, la luz apareció ante él y se reveló el exótico jardín que había visto a través de la puertecilla. Era perfecto en toda la expresión de la palabra, un auténtico hervidero de vida, aunque nada parecido a lo que hubiera visto antes: El cielo de color durazno, nubes semejantes a algodones de azúcar de color rosa, las piedras estaban hechas de caramelo, en las ramas de los árboles no colgaban frutas, sino libros. ¡Libros! Y los animales conversaban entre sí como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, aunque después de lo sucedido en las últimas horas, a Ichigo no se le hizo nada raro ver aquel espectáculo. Ahí todo cobraba vida… Literal. Avanzó por el marcado camino de chocolate que tenía enfrente, no muy seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía. A los costados, observó preciosas flores que se inclinaban entre sí, susurrándose cosas. Se escuchaba un constante murmullo que se hizo más fuerte conforme él iba pasando a su lado, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de ellas sobre él. Decidió no mirarlas fijamente, pero iba prestando atención a su chismorreo mientras caminaba fingiendo no darse cuenta de su parloteo:

— Hace mucho no veo a alguien como él por acá… —Comentó una— ¿Acaso será que…?

— ¿Sabes? No cualquier persona entra aquí por casualidad… —Respondió otra— ¡Pobre de su alma!

— En eso pensaba yo… Es muy raro. Me pone las hojas de punta. —Susurró alguna, con voz insegura.

— ¡A mí también me asusta! —Se escuchó decir por ahí.

— Pfff— Soltó una de ellas con aire despectivo— lo que a mí me asusta es que tenga la cabeza más brillante que el sol con ese pelucho naranja…

Y ese fue el límite. Ichigo se volvió y encaró a las flores que lo miraban con temor y curiosidad, mientras él les echaba miradas asesinas. Unas de ellas se estremecieron y ocultaron sus rostros con sus hojitas, mientras las otras clamaban por piedad a aquel hombre que parecía que iba a arrancarlas de raíz. Ichigo, consciente del efecto de su presencia, se dispuso a infundirles más miedo todavía, inclinándose sobre ellas y buscando a la responsable del último comentario. Era el colmo que hasta las flores se escandalizaran con el color de su cabello. Habló con voz tranquila.

— Quiero saber quién fue la que tuvo los pétalos bien puestos para hablar de mi cabello y saber si es tan amable de repetir el comentario por favor... —Sonrió Kurosaki.

Aquella sonrisa aterradora hizo que las flores señalaran a la flor más alta del camino con expresiones de pánico y ocultándose detrás de sus hojas todo lo posible. La orgullosa flor, aunque reflejara algo de miedo en sus ojitos, lo encaró con valor y le respondió.

— Yo, cabello de calabaza de Halloween. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? — Replicó la flor.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó Ichigo, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Mirana. —Respondió ella con aire vacilante.

Nadie la había intimidado así antes, pero lo que le daba escalofríos era la sonrisa de aquel joven. Desde que Ichigo empezó a recorrer el sendero, los chismorreos sobre el shinigami habían llegado hasta ella y todas habían concordado en que el chico tenía un semblante bastante serio y se veía muy molesto también. Pero aquella sonrisa que mostraba ahora era tan encantadora –Cayendo prácticamente en lo falso– que le daba motivos para pensar que tenía siniestras intenciones si lo seguía provocando con sus comentarios. Pero tampoco podía permitir que su ruda reputación cayera delante de sus compañeras, así que se irguió y aguardó la respuesta de él con expresión orgullosa.

— Mirana. —Repitió él con voz alegre— Vamos a jugar un juego.

— ¡No! —Exclamó ella, desconfiada de aquella petición.

— Sí. —Ichigo borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró furioso— Vamos a jugar "me quiere, no me quiere" con tus pétalos, ¡Florcita bocona!

Las flores pegaron un grito desaforado. Aquella era la peor tortura a la que podía ser sometida una flor. La orgullosa Mirana lo observó aterrada y juntando sus hojas en expresión de piedad, suplicó por sus pétalos:

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡No lo decía en serio, aguarda por favor! —Pidió ella, mirándole llena de miedo. —Puedo guiarte hacia gente que te ayudará en lo que necesites.

Ichigo reía para sus adentros. Era una tontería, pero se divertía al ver a la arrogante flor en aquella situación. La verdad es que nunca pensó en hacerle daño realmente, simplemente quería asustarla y darle una lección sobre cómo controlar esa bocota. Pero lo último que había dicho había captado su atención, así que suavizó un poco su expresión y la miró con interés.

— ¿Y qué seguridad tengo de que me estás diciendo la verdad? —Cuestionó, pasándose la mano por el cabello con indiferencia —Realmente no quisiera que me engañaras, porque ya sé tú ubicación y no quisiera devolverme a jugar contigo…

Ella se estremeció. Aquel sujeto le empezaba a preocupar, era un psicópata floral sin vergüenza ni escrúpulos. Negó con la cabeza y habló rápidamente:

— ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Mira! Más adelante, el camino se partirá en dos. Toma el camino de la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, derecha, izquierda de nuevo y por último a la derecha, al final del camino encontrarás el jardín de las Hermanas Dee-Dou. Ellas seguro te dirán cuál es la salida de este lugar.

— Mmm… No lo sé. No suena muy confiable. —Replicó él.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, te lo juro! —Estalló la flor, incapaz de ocultar su temor.

— De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar. —Ichigo miró hacia el horizonte. —Gracias por tu ayuda.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y continuó su camino. Echó una mirada hacia atrás y observó con regocijo cómo aquella flor se dejaba consolar por sus amigas, al pasar el susto más grande de su vida. "Maldita bocona presumida" pensó Ichigo, mientras se enfocaba en su nuevo objetivo: Las misteriosas Hermanas Dee-Dou.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Mirana, Ichigo llegó a otra especie de jardín, aunque más extraño que por el que había pasado antes: Todo lo que se encontraba ahí parecía tener un tamaño exagerado, dándole la impresión a él de ser un auténtico enano. Si bien los rosales antes no le llegaban a las rodillas, ahora uno sólo de ellos lo superaba por varios metros y las rocas daban una impresión peligrosa también. Rápidamente escuchó un alegre bullicio que no parecía estar muy lejos y siguió caminando hasta encontrarse en un claro lleno de hermosas flores y dos personajes que llamaron potentemente su atención; debían ser las Hermanas Dee-Dou. Una de ellas parecía realmente contenta, conversando con distintos tipos de flores muy altas –que por cierto estaban vestidas– mientras tejía un abrigo y la otra, algo alejada, descansaba en una especie de hamaca sujeta entre los tallos de dos flores. Se acercó un poco más para verlas mejor y cuál no sería su sorpresa al reconocer a aquella pareja: ¡Karin y Yuzu! ¿Pero qué rayos hacían ahí? ¿Y cómo habían parado en aquel lugar? Corrió en dirección hacia ellas, pero dos rosas enormes se interpusieron en su camino, aprisionándolo entre sus hojas con fuerza. Corría peligro con esas filosas espinas rozándole el cuerpo. Ichigo los miró, rabioso.

— ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo! —Gritó, intentando zafarse— ¡Karin, Yuzu! ¡Hey!

Las dos chicas no reaccionaron ante la mención de aquellos nombres. Sin embargo, al ver que un intruso había entrado en su jardín, la de cabellos negros que estaba en la hamaca, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el desconocido. Lo miró con desdén y ordenó a sus "guardias" que lo soltaran. Ellas hicieron una reverencia y lo dejaron caer bruscamente antes de retirarse.

— ¡Diablos Karin! ¿Qué coño fue eso? —Gruñó Kurosaki— ¿Y qué demonios se supone que haces aquí?

El pelinaranja sintió de repente que no sólo eran Karin y él. Las flores con las que había estado conversando Yuzu se habían agrupado en un círculo a su alrededor con aire curioso, murmurando entre sí y riéndose como locas. Pronto la chiquilla de cabellos castaños apareció y se colocó detrás de su hermana mayor. Karin alzó una mano y todas las presentes guardaron silencio. Miró a Ichigo con mordacidad.

— Es una enorme falta de educación dirigirse así a una persona que está por encima de ti en este momento. Por cierto, soy Karin Dee —Hizo una mueca— Hola, hermanito.

El shinigami observó a sus hermanas. Ellas tampoco vestían de manera normal. "¿Acaso no puede haber algo de normalidad en este lugar?" pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ambas vestían exactamente igual; un overol corto de color rojo con una blusa manga larga a rayas bicolores, unas medias blancas con dibujos de rosas coloridas y unos botines negros. También portaban un gracioso sombrero rojo con una hélice que giraba lentamente en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Yuzu miró a su hermano con las mejillas rojas y éste se extrañó por ello.

— ¿Pasa algo, Yuzu? —Le preguntó.

Yuzu se sobresaltó ligeramente. Se colocó al lado de su hermana y habló con timidez.

— Esto… Oni-chan… ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?

"Joder" pensó Ichigo poniéndose del color de un tomate. Realmente había olvidado el detalle de su ropa. Y ahora entendía el por qué las flores no le quitaban la mirada de encima y se reían escandalosamente de manera coqueta. Sólo traía puesto un pedazo de harapo cubriéndole la parte baja. Karin tampoco había reparado en ello y ahora que Yuzu lo había hecho notar, ella también se sonrojó ligeramente.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te ha dado por andarlo enseñando todo por ahí? —Lo regañó Karin, acercándose a él y dándole un manotazo en la cabeza. — ¡¿Que no te da vergüenza, pedazo de depravado?!

Ichigo rechinó los dientes. ¡Claro que no andaba así por gusto propio! Ya iba a comenzar a discutir con ella, pero Yuzu intervino rápidamente.

— Tranquila Karin-chan. —Intentó tranquilizarle su hermana menor— Afortunadamente mi especialidad es vestir a la gente de este lugar con el último grito de la moda. ¿No te parece maravilloso? ¡Acompáñame, creo que tengo algo para ti! Por cierto, soy Yuzu Dou.

La ahora Yuzu Dou hizo una ligera referencia y se acercó a su hermano para tenderle una mano y ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque no era necesario para alguien como Ichigo, él agradeció la cortesía de su hermana menor y tomó su mano para dejarse guiar por ella. Karin Dee soltó una maldición pero caminó detrás de ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

— Gracias por la ropa, Yuzu.

— Yuzu Dou. —Le corrigió ella. Pero sin poder contenerse, le sonrió.

Ichigo estaba aliviado. Su hermana menor dio en el clavo con su nueva ropa: Portaba un saco azul marino con un patrón de dibujos de brújulas impreso en él, una camiseta blanca, pantalones ajustados de color bronce y unos botines cafés, ideales para recorrer distancias largas. Yuzu le ofreció también un bolso cruzado en forma de un reloj de bolsillo. Al verlo, Ichigo observó que era exactamente igual al del reloj de Rukia y miró a sus hermanas con entusiasmo.

— Eh, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Han visto pasar por aquí a la Coneja Blanca? —Inquirió.

Kurosaki había evitado el nombre de Rukia porque había descubierto cierto detalle: Cada vez que llamaba a alguien por su nombre real, no parecían responder ante él. Rukia no atendía ante la mención de su nombre y Karin y Yuzu le habían corregido cuando se dirigió a ellas como siempre solía hacerlo.

— ¿La Coneja Blanca? ¡Oh sí! Pasó por aquí hace un rato. Se dirigía a su casa a recoger algunas cosas para la fiesta del té de la Reina. —Respondió Yuzu Dou, retomando el tejido.

— ¿Y dónde queda su casa? —Se interesó Ichigo.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber la dirección de su casa? —Intervino Karin Dee.

El mayor se quedó callado. Poniéndolo a consideración, ¿Para qué estaba persiguiendo a Rukia por aquel demente lugar? Simplemente quería dar con ella para aclarar aquella locura, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ella lo evitaba y él no entendía exactamente el por qué. Además, la shinigami había mostrado su preocupación en llegar tarde a cierto lugar, ya que la famosa "Reina" podría hacerle daño si no llegaba a tiempo. Debía evitar eso a toda costa, así se enfrentara a la misteriosa soberana en persona. Después de unos instantes de mutismo, Karin Dee exclamó irritada:

— Bueno, ¡¿Qué no piensas decir nada?!

— Tch, ¿Qué te importa a ti saber el por qué la busco, eh? —Gruñó— Si no me das la maldita dirección, la encontraré yo mismo.

— Vaya que estás muy a la defensiva hoy. Mmm… —Meditó la morena.

Y así Ichigo se dio la vuelta, molesto. Unos pocos pasos después, escuchó que alguien lo seguía y se giró sobre sus talones para ver de quién se trataba: Era su hermana menor.

— ¿Qué quieres, Yuzu… Dou?

— Pensé que te vendría bien algo de ayuda. — Murmuró ella. Miró hacia el claro y soltó un silbido.

A continuación salió detrás de un árbol un caballo de madera con unas magníficas alas de dragón en los costados de su cuerpo. Yuzu Dou se acercó al extraño animal y le acarició la colorida crin.

— Llévale a la casa de la Coneja Blanca, por favor.

Ichigo montó al animal y miró a su hermana menor con gratitud.

— Gracias Yuzu Dou.

Ella le mostró su radiante sonrisa.

— No hay nada qué agradecer. —Su sonrisa se apagó— Oni-chan, ten cuidado por favor. En especial con la Reina.

Otra vez la famosa Reina. Ichigo la miró intrigado.

— Tch, ¿A qué Reina te refieres? —Inquirió.

— A la máxima soberana de este lugar, la Reina de Corazones. —Susurró ella. Se notaba algo de miedo en su voz.

— No te preocupes, me haré cargo. —Ichigo sonrió ligeramente— Cuídate.

No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más. El Pegaso pronto desplegó sus asombrosas alas y surcó los cielos, dejando atrás a las simpáticas Hermanas Dee-Dou.


	4. Una Casa en medio del Bosque ¡Pyon!

El Pegaso había descendido en un claro de bosque, donde a unos cuantos metros se podía divisar una hermosa casita. Ichigo recorrió el sendero inicial y se acercó a la puerta de la casa, donde brillaba una placa de oro con la inscripción "Residencia de los Conejos Kuchiki" grabada en ella. Aunque llamar "casita" a aquella morada era quedarse corto: Era una lujosa mansión que ocupaba casi todo el claro. Y eso, obviamente, era algo propio de la familia Kuchiki, en especial de Byakuya. Byakuya, el hermano adoptivo de Rukia… ¿Estará allí, en el País de las Maravillas? Él no lo había visto, pero Rukia había mencionado que "no quería defraudarlo" entonces seguro andaba por ahí. Pensó en tocar la puerta, pero el sonido de unos pasos acercándose llamó su atención. Era la Coneja Blanca, que volvía con un trotecillo saltarín y miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, como si hubiera perdido algo.

— ¡Por las maravillas de este lugar! ¡Su Majestad no dudará en ejecutarme! ¡Pobre de mis orejas! ¿Dónde demonios los habré dejado caer? ¿¡Dónde!? ¡Pyon, pyon!

Ichigo se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarle a encontrar lo que fuera que anduviese buscando, pero Rukia al verlo, lo miró muy enojada y le gritó:

— ¿Qué diablos haces ahí paradote, Kon? ¡Corre inmediatamente a la casa y tráeme dos pares de guantes blancos, una zanahoria azul y un erizo de croquet! ¡Aprisa!

Ichigo sin pensarlo se metió a la casa, dispuesto a ayudar a su atareada compañera hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Rukia lo había llamado "Kon". ¡Cómo había osado a confundirlo con semejante idiota! El pelinaranja estaba que echaba chispas.

— ¡Me ha confundido con su puto criado o qué se yo! Pero esto no se va a quedar así, ¡la haré entrar en razón a como dé lugar! Pero ahora será mejor que le lleve sus cosas, quizá así pueda hablar con ella un momento… —Se decía así mismo.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello se topó con las escaleras y subió, algo confundido porque no sabía dónde diablos encontrar lo que Rukia le había pedido.

— Esto de andar haciendo recados para conejos es la peor estupidez que he hecho. —Se decía Ichigo, frustrado— Y eso que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

A todo esto, había llegado a un dormitorio enorme, con las paredes pintadas de rosa pastel, muebles blancos, una delicada cama con dosel y muchísimos conejos de peluche por doquier. "Esta debe ser su habitación" pensó.

Buscó por todas partes hasta que descubrió que en la mesita de noche estaba una caja de madera tallada en cuyo interior estaban los dos pares de guantes blancos, cinco zanahoritas azules atadas con un lazo rojo y un asustado erizo verde hecho bolita. Kurosaki los tomó y los metió en su bolso, pero antes de irse, notó que a la par de la caja había una manzana dorada de jugosa apariencia. Ya que tenía algo de hambre, tomó la manzana y le dio un mordisco, sin pararse a pensar si esa simple acción le traería consecuencias o no. Y vaya que sí las trajo. Antes de probar otro bocado se encontró con que su cabeza tocaba el techo y tuvo que doblarla para no quebrarse el cuello. Había dado un brusco estirón de la nada. Escuchó algo similar a cristales rotos y sintió cortaduras en su brazo izquierdo. Había quebrado una ventana al estirarse y quizá algunas otras cosillas más.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Vociferó el shinigami— ¡Estoy harto de estos cambios tan estúpidos y sin sentido!

Uno de sus pies salió disparado por la puerta, el otro atravesó dolorosamente una de las paredes mientras que el otro brazo lo tenía torcido en un ángulo no muy favorecedor, además que de estar tan encorvado la espalda empezaba a torturarlo. Estaba realmente incómodo y comenzaba a exasperarse. Mientras se debatía consigo mismo sobre cómo salir de esa desgraciada situación, escuchó una voz fuera de la casa y se calló para poner atención.

— ¡Kon! ¡Kooooon! ¡Necesito mis cosas inmediatamente!

Volvió a escuchar pasitos acercarse y se puso nervioso. Así que Rukia había ido a buscarlo… ¿Qué le diría y qué haría ahora?

— Eh… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Kon?—Inquirió la morena, tocando ligeramente la pierna de Ichigo, intrigada.

Kurosaki movió la extremidad, extrañado a que alguien lo estuviera tocando. Se escuchó un gritito e Ichigo se quedó quieto. La shinigami decidió ir a investigar. Al ser tan pequeña comparado a la bestia que era Ichigo ahora, la Coneja encontró un espacio para pasar por la puerta rota y al ver aquel gigante en su habitación pegó un alarido y salió saltando, tropezando con la pierna de Ichigo y a un milímetro de caerse de las escaleras. Kurosaki estiró el brazo y rompió la pared de la puerta para atraparla y evitar que cayera, justo a tiempo. Una vez a salvo la puso en el suelo de nuevo.

— Ten cuidado, Rukia. ¡Idiota! —Exclamó Ichigo, preocupado.

La chica lo miró horrorizada y salió corriendo. El pelinaranja suspiró y cerró los ojos. Presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos para intentar calmarse, mientras escuchaba a Rukia gritar otra vez, pero en esta ocasión llamaba a alguien.

— ¡Renji! ¡Renji! ¿Dónde estás? —Exclamó muy enfadada— ¡Renji!

Y otra voz que Ichigo no había escuchado en ese lugar hasta entonces. "Hasta el imbécil de Renji terminó metido aquí…" pensó con acritud.

— ¡Aquí estoy mujer! ¡Cavando en busca de manzanas y mandarinas, mujer! ¡Con su permiso mujer! —Canturreó alegremente el pelirrojo.

— Tenías que estar precisamente cavando en busca de algo, como siempre. —Replicó Rukia muy irritada— ¡Deja eso y ven aquí inmediatamente! Ayúdame con esto.

Más ruidos de pasos por la casa.

— Y ahora dime, Renji —preguntó la Coneja, más calmada— ¿Qué es eso que hay en la ventana?

— Es un brazo, mujer. —Respondió el interpelado.

— ¿Un brazo, tonto? ¿Quién ha visto antes un brazo tan grande que llena toda la ventana? —Gruñó la shinigami.

— Aseguro con toda seguridad segura que es un brazo. —Insistió Renji.

— Bueno, sea como sea, no tiene por qué estar en mi ventana. ¡Quítalo de ahí!

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué yo? —Debatió el hombre.

— ¡Porque eres la mano derecha de Nii-sama! —Farfulló Rukia a su vez.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una serie de discusiones sobre quién debía y cómo sacar a aquella criatura de ahí. Se hizo silencio repentinamente y unos segundos después se volvieron a escuchar, esta vez a tres personas discutiendo. Una voz juvenil que Ichigo no había notado antes exclamó un grito de negación, mientras los otros dos parecían incentivarlo a hacer algo peligroso.

— ¡Ah no, de ninguna manera! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! —Gritaba el pobre muchacho.

— ¡Venga, Hanataro! Eres el único con la maravillosa capacidad de derrotar a la bestia que yace en la Mansión Kuchiki. ¡Serás el héroe de este país!

Parece que con eso último lograron convencerle. Se escuchaban pasos ir y venir, y con cada vuelta parecían traer materiales pesados, aunque Ichigo no pudiera saber de qué se trataba.

— Bien Hanataro, sube por esta escalera y entra por la chimenea. Una vez ahí adentro nos dices qué pasa con la monstruosa criatura y veremos qué hacer.

"Maldito Renji" pensó Ichigo con desdén.

— De… de acuerdo. Todo sea por ayudar la señorita Blanca. —Murmuró el joven en voz baja.

Se escucharon pasos en el techo. "No voy a dejar pasar a este idiota para que Renji se quede con todo el crédito verdadero mientras al otro siquiera le hacen caso" pensó Kurosaki, así que a como pudo movió uno de sus pies y lo introdujo en la chimenea para hacer un puntapié. Justo cuando escuchó que el chiquillo descendía, pateó con fuerza hacia arriba y lo siguiente que escuchó fueron expresiones de asombro, un sonido como de vidrios quebrándose, una estrepitosa caída y luego una muy molesta Rukia recriminándole a Renji. "Toma esa, cabello de menstruación" rio Ichigo.

— ¡Hanataro! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó una preocupada Rukia.

Después de un rato de silencio se escuchó una vocecilla débil y aguda.

— Oh, ¿Qué ha pasado, señorita Blanca? ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Sólo que algo me pateó muy fuerte y salí expulsado por los aires como un muñeco de trapo!

— ¡Eso lo hemos visto vistosamente con nuestros ojos, amigo mío! —Exclamó Renji con una carcajada. —Bueno, dado que nuestro plan no ha funcionado, ¡Hay que quemar la casa!

— ¿¡Qué!? —Gritó Rukia.

— ¡Traigan fósforos y madera! —Canturreó el pelirrojo alegremente.

Ichigo se quedó en shock. Renji estaba totalmente fuera de sí. ¡Realmente pensaba quemarlo vivo! Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

— Ni se les ocurra hacer _eso_. —Gritó el desgraciado Ichigo.

Un silencio de muerte. Pero pronto se reanudó el movimiento ahí afuera y el shinigami sintió un fuerte olor a quemado. Si no actuaba rápido, se convertiría en antorcha humana.

— ¡No me hagan repetirlo! —Sentenció Kurosaki, con más firmeza.

Otro silencio mortal.

— Nah, con una carretada tendremos bastante para calmar a esa bestia. ¡Prepárense! —Ordenó Renji.

"¿Una qué…?"

Pronto lo descubrió. Un centenar de cosas se estrellaron en el tejado y otras entraban por la ventana, dándole en plena cara. Ichigo sentía que se lo llevaba el diablo. Sin embargo, notó entre los muchos objetos que le lanzaban, una zanahoria azul, que llamó su atención. "Si la manzana dorada me hizo crecer, la zanahoria azul debe hacerme disminuir" pensó. Sin perder el tiempo, tomó la zanahoria azul y la devoró de un solo bocado. Inmediatamente empezó a empequeñecerse, realmente aliviado de salir de aquella situación tan hostil. Mientras recogía su bolso, se palpó el cuerpo y descubrió con gran alivio que la ropa se ajustaba según su tamaño, sin siquiera sufrir una rotura. Definitivamente tenía que darle las gracias a su hermana menor.

— Si tengo suerte, quizá Rukia esté allí afuera y pueda darle su encargo…

Empezó a correr y pudo salir justo a tiempo, para ver cómo la Coneja Blanca comenzaba otra carrera por el bosque. Empezó a correr detrás de ella, sin embargo, esta vez Ichigo fue más listo y omitió su nombre real, llamándole como se le conocía en aquel lugar.

— ¡Coneja Blanca! ¡Estás olvidando tus cosas! —Gritó el pelinaranja, esperando que funcionara aquella estrategia.

Y después de tantos esfuerzos, funcionó. La Coneja frenó de golpe y se acercó a Kurosaki, algo desconfiada.

— Los guantes, la zanahoria azul y el erizo de croquet. —Dijo él, sacándolos de su bolso y entregándoselos.

Los tomó, con cierta desconfianza todavía, pero más tranquila al ver su inventario completo.

— ¿Quién eres tú y cómo te llamas? ¿Y qué le pasó a tu brazo?—Inquirió ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ichigo dirigió la vista al lugar donde señalaba la Coneja. De la mera adrenalina había olvidado el detalle de su brazo, que mostraba numerosos rasguños sangrantes. Se encogió de hombros.

— Tuve una pequeña batalla con la bestia que había en tu habitación, Kon. —Mintió él— No es nada.

— Tch, me pregunto qué habrá hecho Kon para convertirse en un monstruo tan temible y qué pasará con él… Pero voy muy tarde como para quedarme a averiguarlo… —Susurró ella, como hablando consigo misma.

— Tampoco importa. —Dijo Ichigo, volviendo la mirada hacia la mansión.

De pronto sintió una tela suave acariciar su piel herida. Volteó a ver, impresionado. Era Rukia, que había tomado un par de guantes y los había rasgado en final tiras formando una especie de vendas que ella envolvía lentamente alrededor de los rasguños y los sujetaba con firmeza. Al sentir la mirada insistente de él sobre ella, la mujer se encogió de hombros y miró con insistencia al suelo.

— Es lo menos que podía hacer… Por el encargo cumplido. —Farfulló ella, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Ichigo se frotó la nuca con aire nervioso.

— Esto… No tenías qué… Gracias. —Masculló él, mirando hacia otra parte.

La sonora alarma de un reloj los sacó a ambos de aquel trance. Rukia sacó el reloj de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y al ver la hora se le erizaron las orejas.

— ¡Oh cielos, se me hace muy tarde! Debo llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de té de la Reina. ¡Pyon!

Guardó los objetos que Ichigo le había dado y comenzó a ponerse en marcha, pero antes echó una mirada hacia atrás, directamente hacia el joven de cabello naranja y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

— No me dijiste tu nombre ni quién eras. —Gritó ella a lo lejos, sin perder la sonrisa.

Él la miró divertido.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, tonta. Ya deberías conocerme. —Gritó él en respuesta.

— Me acabas de decir tu nombre nada más. —Replicó ella. —La próxima vez que te vea quiero que me digas quién eres.

— ¿Es una desafío el volver a verme? —Inquirió él al verla cada vez más lejos.

— No, es una promesa. —Respondió ella mientras se adentraba en los bosques a toda prisa.

Y por primera vez desde que estaba en el País de las Maravillas, Ichigo sonrió genuinamente.


	5. Consejos de una Oruga Maldita

Después de abandonar el claro donde se ubicaba la casa de Rukia, Ichigo decidió vagar por el País de las Maravillas sin rumbo fijo. Después de un largo rato de explorar el lugar, decidió que era hora de buscar la manera de encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara a salir de allí. ¿Pero dónde y cómo encontraría a alguien cuerdo en ese lugar?

— Bueno, ya que todo lo que se encuentra en este maldito lugar habla, lo mejor será preguntar. —Murmuró para sí.

— ¡Es una sabia elección! —Asintió una voz profunda.

Ichigo se sobresaltó.

— ¿Eh, quién ha dicho eso? —Miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién? ¡Por supuesto que yo, tonto! —Gruñó la voz de nuevo.

Kurosaki identificó de dónde provenía. Era un árbol de manzano el que le hablaba.

— Ah, no te había visto, lo siento. —Respondió el chico— ¡Oye! ¿Sabes de casualidad cómo puedo salir de aquí? —Preguntó con entusiasmo.

El manzano le miró con tristeza.

— Si yo no hablara, jamás me hubieras preguntado nada. —Se lamentó.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

— Por supuesto que no te hubiera preguntado, sino ¿Cómo me hubieses contestado?

El árbol se echó a llorar. "No puede ser…"

— El habla no es el único medio de comunicación, ¿Sabes? ¡Mocoso estúpido! —Y se echó a llorar más fuerte.

Ichigo se cabreó.

— ¡Ve a decirle estúpido a otro, quejica! —Replicó— ¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás algo útil o no?

— ¡A ti no pienso decirte nada, que te muerda un burro! —Refunfuñó— Los humanos siempre creyéndose superiores a nosotros, ¡siempre! No se detienen a pensar en nuestros sentimientos, nos tratan como seres inertes. ¡Insensibles!

El manzano se secó las lágrimas ayudándose de sus ramas. Ichigo suspiró. Necesitaba parar aquella locura y aquel árbol llorón podría ayudarle… Si enmendaba su error. Relajó los hombros y habló en un tono más tranquilo.

— Oye, lo siento. ¿Vale? Mira, no empezamos de la manera correcta, pero podemos intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Te parece? —Ichigo hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

El árbol lo miró con suspicacia.

— "El daño está hecho, hecho está el daño, para salir de este agujero, haz caso al Manzanero" —Recitó.

— Bien, ajá ya entendí, debo obedecerte. —Respondió Ichigo con cierta irritación— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Muy fácil! —Admitió el árbol— "Salir de este lugar puede ser complicado, ya que si te equivocas no irás a ningún lado, pero con la clave perfecta, encontrarás la respuesta correcta."

— ¿Y eso qué fue? —Gruñó Ichigo.

— Acertijoñol. —Sonrió el manzano.

— Acer… ¿Qué?

— ¿No hablas Acertijoñol? —Se sorprendió el árbol— ¿Pero qué clase de ignorante eres tú, chico? ¡Todo loco que se respete habla Acertijoñol! ¡Y los humanos osan a llamarse a sí mismos "sabios"! ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¡Yo no estoy…! —Se apresuró Ichigo, pero guardó silencio.

Si estaba allí y dado todo lo que había vivido, era porque su cabeza no funcionaba bien, no del todo.

— Me das pena chico… Por eso voy a darte una pista, para que largues de aquí lo antes posible: Busca a la Oruga Maldita. Es todo lo que te diré. ¡Ahora vete! ¡Ofendes este jardín! —Refunfuñó el Manzanero.

— ¡Vete al diablo, llorón! —Le gritó Ichigo.

Pero ahora ya tenía pistas. Los acertijos del Manzano y la mención de un nombre en concreto, eran más que suficientes para ponerse a trabajar. Un camino marcado llamó su atención y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, lo siguió.

Después de largo rato caminando, entró a algún tipo de selva espesa con curiosa vegetación. Se detuvo en un pequeño jardín, guiado por su instinto –que se encontraba medio dormido hasta ese momento– y miró a su alrededor, hacia las flores y hierbas que crecían allí, hasta que una gran seta que se erguía en medio del jardín llamó su atención. Se detuvo a inspeccionarla y cuando miró encima de ella, sus ojos se encontraron con otro par de ojos muy conocidos: Pertenecían ni nada más ni nada menos que a su padre, Isshin Kurosaki. Estaba sentado sobre la cima de la seta con aire tranquilo, fumando, sin prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa. El ver a su padre fumando llamó poderosamente su atención. Él sólo hacía eso una vez al año, cada 17 de junio, la fecha en que murió su madre. Así que hoy se sumaba otro aniversario de su muerte… Ichigo bajó la mirada. Pensar en lo ocurrido lo turbaba profundamente, así que decidió mirar a su padre de nuevo.

Y al hacerlo quedó con la boca abierta. Su papá portaba un horrible pijama azul con imágenes de los rostros de sus hijos (¡DE SUS HIJOS!) estampados en ella, unas pantuflas blancas y unas ridículas antenitas sobre su cabeza. Ichigo sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo de la vergüenza.

— ¡PAPÁ! —Gritó el pelinaranja, escandalizado— ¡¿Qué se supone que crees que haces?! ¡Quítate esa cosa ahora mismo!

Isshin lo volvió a ver con la misma serenidad. Y se le quedó viendo a su hijo por un buen rato, sin decirle nada. Después de largos momentos en silencio, se dirigió a Ichigo con voz calmada.

— Siempre _tan_ desprevenido…

No le dio tiempo ni de parpadear. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kurosaki Padre se había desplazado a una increíble velocidad –usando shumpo probablemente– y le había asestado un mero manotazo en la frente. Ichigo salió volando sus buenos 5 metros selva adentro. Se incorporó y miró a su progenitor, con los humos nublándole la cabeza. Cuando estuvo en pie, descubrió a Isshin mirándole con aire aburrido.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?! —Gritó el de cabellos anaranjados.

— ¡Eso me pregunto yo! —Le contestó el otro— ¡Pero nadie iguala al gran Isshin Kurosaki, no señor!

— ¡Aaaggghh eres una molestia!

— ¿Yo? —Se sobresaltó el pelinegro— ¿Yo, tu querido padre, una molestia?

Salió corriendo hacia la seta de nuevo y quién sabe de dónde, pero había sacado un enorme poster con el rostro sonriente de su difunta esposa, Masaki Kurosaki, y ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza, lloriqueando y quejándose.

— ¡Oh Masaki, querida! ¡Nuestros hijos no me quieren! Dicen que soy una molestia, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Eso que acabas de escuchar es el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos por las viles declaraciones de mi hijo mayor! —Y siguió llorando.

Ichigo suspiró. La profesora Ochi no era la única persona melodramática en su vida.

— Deja de hacer el ridículo, ¿Quieres? Necesito que me digas cómo salir de aquí…

— ¡Oh, mi dulce Masaki! ¡Estos niños de hoy en día…!

Esta vez el manotazo fue para el mayor. Isshin lo miró impresionado.

— ¡Compórtate! ¿Quieres? ¡Como padre es tu deber ayudar a tu hijo en situaciones difíciles como esta! —Gritó Ichigo, harto.

Su padre lo miró unos instantes sin expresión alguna. Luego trepó hasta la cima de la seta de nuevo y se sentó a fumar con el mismo aire tranquilo de hace un rato, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cerró los ojos y después de dos minutos en silencio, volvió a hablar con tono pasivo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? —Refunfuñó Kurosaki hijo.

— Pregunta sobre pregunta, algo de pésima educación—Gruñó Isshin— ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

— Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. _Tú_ hijo. Creo que ya deberías conocerme. —Y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Me estás diciendo tu nombre y un detalle más. Pregunté que quién eras. ¡A ver si te aclaras contigo mismo! —Respondió su padre con dureza.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa. Muy rara vez había visto a su padre enfadado y usando ese tono. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio tan repentino?

— Pues por ahora temo que no puedo aclarar nada conmigo mismo porque no tengo nada que aclarar. —Replicó el menor.

Isshin le echó una mirada furibunda. Dio una calada a su cigarro y habló en tono severo.

— ¡Cuánta arrogancia! Ni siquiera te conoces bien. Me lo demuestras al no responder a una pregunta tan simple como la que acabo de hacer hace un momento. Y tras de eso crees saberlo todo y por eso tropiezas tan bruscamente. Quizá te haga bien estar en este lugar.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé bien dónde estoy! ¿Y desde cuándo te importa un asunto tan tonto como ése?—Soltó Ichigo, molesto con el comentario de su padre.

— No sabes ni dónde estás parado. —Farfulló su padre— La fantástica prisión del País de las Maravillas…

— ¿Prisión? —Inquirió Ichigo, interesado— ¿A qué te refieres específicamente?

— ¿Crees que estás aquí para hacer turismo? —Le espetó su padre— ¡Este lugar tiene un propósito, tontuelo!

— ¿Cuál? —Inquirió de nuevo, con paciencia.

— Debes descubrirlo tú mismo, o no tendría sentido. —Sentenció su progenitor.

Ya tenía suficiente de aquello. Cada persona con la que hablaba le dejaba más dudas que antes y todos desaparecían sin brindarle explicaciones. Estaba harto de aquello. Y su padre estaba agotando su paciencia, más porque nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Así que dio media vuelta para largarse y cuando se hubo alejado ligeramente del claro, escuchó una sonora carcajada. Se dio la vuelta, buscando al dueño de aquella risa tan demente.

— ¿Eh, quién anda ahí?

Nada. Sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a seguir, pero cuando iba a retomar su camino, escuchó otra carcajada más. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Suspiró y cuando dio un paso más, escuchó que una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos.

— ¡No he terminado! ¡Tengo algo útil que decirte!

Era su padre de nuevo. Esas palabras sonaban prometedoras y quizá así le explicaría por qué se estaba burlando de él, ya que en esa sección no había nadie más que él. Así que dio media vuelta y regresó.

— Vigila ese mal genio, Ichigo. —Gruñó su padre.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó él, conteniendo apenas su rabia.

— No.

Ichigo esperó. Por unos instantes Isshin siguió fumando, pero luego posó la mirada en su hijo y le habló calmadamente.

— ¿Sientes que has cambiado, Ichigo?

La pregunta era algo extraña. Ladeó la cabeza.

— Esto… Creo que sí. Es decir, sí: Mira mi estatura. Es un asco.

Desde que se comió la zanahoria azul en la casa de Rukia, su estatura no había hecho más que disminuir, al punto de tener el tamaño de un ratón en ese momento. Le estresaba ser tan bajo e internamente le daba una sensación de vulnerabilidad. Isshin suspiró. No parecía contento con la respuesta. Pero decidió ignorar lo que pasaba por su cabeza e inquirió:

— ¿Qué tamaño te gustaría tener?

— No es tan complicado, sólo quiero recuperar mi estatura normal. Medir 13 centímetros es una porquería.

— ¡Es una estatura perfecta! —Saltó la Oruga. Ichigo lo notó, claro: Su padre ahora medía exactamente 13 centímetros.

— ¡Pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a medir eso, estúpido! —Farfulló Ichigo a su vez.

— ¿No estás acostumbrado a medir 13 centímetros o a que te mida 13 centímetros? —Preguntó su padre con expresión socarrona.

— ¡PAPÁ!

Su padre se carcajeó un buen rato hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas. Ichigo sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Su padre era un completo imbécil…

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tengo algo que puede ayudarte.

Kurosaki Padre bajó de la seta y se adentró en la hierba. Después de unos instantes, reapareció con un hongo en una mano y una paleta en la otra. Se las entregó a su hijo.

— Una te hará crecer y la otra te hará disminuir. Come la que más te convenga.

— De acuerdo.

— Otra cosa más, Ichigo. No es fácil salir de este lugar, sin embargo el único que puede hacerlo, eres tú mismo. Puedes recibir ayuda de algunos seres que habitan aquí, pero la respuesta exacta la tienes que encontrar tú. Empezando por descubrir quién diablos eres. Sin eso, no haces nada. ¿Claro?

Ichigo asintió.

— Gracias… Papá.

Isshin sonrió.

— Cuando quieras, hijo.

Ichigo giró sobre sus talones, listo para marcharse. Pero antes miró a su padre por última vez y recordó lo que había querido preguntarle cuando regresó.

— Por cierto, no hacía falta que te rieras de mí tan escandalosamente cuando me fui. Tus carcajadas son horrendas.

Isshin frunció el ceño.

— No me estaba riendo de ti cuando te fuiste, sólo hace un rato. ¿De qué carcajadas hablas?

Esta vez Ichigo fue el que frunció el ceño.

— Había alguien riéndose en la jungla…

— Mira hijo, creí que habíamos hablado eso hace un tiempo, y me habías dado tu palabra de que no estabas consumiendo drogas…

— ¡JODER PAPÁ, YA BASTA!

Isshin rio con ganas.

— Ya vete idiota, se te hace tarde.

Y en un puff, su padre había desaparecido frente a sus ojos. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. Recordó los objetos que le había dado su padre para recuperar su estatura. Los observó largo rato, preguntándose cuál tomar. Después de debatir consigo mismo, agarró la paleta y le dio un lametón. En un instante, había recuperado su estatura normal. Suspiró aliviado.

Masculló algo ininteligible. Se dio finalmente la vuelta y abandonó el claro con miles de pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza. En el momento en que más absorto estaba, una delirante carcajada lo sacó de su ensueño y lo puso en alerta.

— Por todos los demonios del infierno, ¡Sal ahora mismo quién quiera que seas! —Gritó.

Otra carcajada. Y a esas carcajadas se unieron muchas más, pero provenían de una misma persona. Ichigo miró a todas partes, sin lograr divisar nada. La rama de un árbol crujió, e inmediatamente fijó su atención allí. A primera estancia no vio nada, pero lentamente fue dibujándose la silueta de alguien. Cuando se descubrió por completo, Ichigo quedó mudo.

— Así que, al fin nos encontramos, Kurosaki Ichigo.


	6. El Gato de Cheshire

Ichigo no salía de su asombro. Se estaba acostumbrando a ver rostros familiares durante su travesía por aquel lugar, pero ni en los más descabellados sueños pensó que se cruzaría con _él_. Y menos con esa pinta.

— ¿Y bien? —Replicó su interlocutor— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón, que no respondes?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en sí.

— Tú eres… ¡Grimmjow! —Respondió, señalándolo.

— Gato de Cheshire para ti, bastardo. Por cierto, me sorprende tu inteligencia e infinita sabiduría, cabeza de mango. ¿Algún otro detalle que haya omitido, Capitán Obvio? —Gruñó el de cabellos azulados.

— Y bueno, ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí y vestido así? —Farfulló Ichigo, intentando no reírse en la cara del orgulloso Espada.

Grimmjow traía el torso completamente al descubierto y portaba un corbatín verde, unos guantes de color vino con puños negros y unos pantalones ceñidos a la cadera del mismo color vino, además de unos botines de color negro. Pero el detalle más importante: Unas inconfundibles orejas de gato sobre su cabeza. También se percató de algo que se agitaba en su espalda, pero no alcanzó a distinguir qué era exactamente. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, el orgulloso Espada, uno de los más poderosos miembros del ejército de Aizen y posiblemente de Hueco Mundo… Ahora era ni nada más ni nada menos que un gato. Ichigo apartó la mirada. Si lo volvía a ver iba a estallar en un severo ataque de risa.

— El qué haga yo aquí o en cualquier otra puta parte no es problema tuyo, mocoso. ¿Vale? Y si vuelves a mencionar algo sobre mi aspecto, te parto la cara. —Farfulló.

Así que el Espada buscada bronca. _Al fin algo interesante_ , pensó el pelinaranja.

— Bueno, tranquilízate, eh… ¿O necesitas tu bola de estambre para eso? —Le sonrió Ichigo con aire burlón.

— ¡Tú!

No hubo más advertencias. Grimmjow se había esfumado por unos instantes tan sólo para aparecer detrás suyo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar adecuadamente salió disparado por los aires. Fue a parar a las ramas de un roble que, muy molesto por su intromisión, sacudió bruscamente sus ramas dejándolo caer de manera estrepitosa, llevándose un buen golpe en las costillas.

—Maldito. —Soltó Ichigo.

De acuerdo, provocar al Espada no había sido buena idea. Pero rendirse no era su estilo. Cuando observó a Grimmjow acercarse para asestarle un golpe fatal, Kurosaki lo esquivó limpiamente y lo pateó en la espalda, haciéndolo besar el suelo. Sonrió con ganas. Grimmjow se levantó con rabia, le sangraba el labio inferior. Utilizando shumpo, le dio la impresión a Ichigo de que atacaría por la espalda, pero cambió sus movimientos y le propinó un severo puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó en el suelo medio atontado. El de cabellos azulados sonrió con maldad, avanzó hasta quedar frente a él y lo tomó del cuello, apretando con fuerza. Lo miró fijamente.

— Me vas a escuchar bien mocoso… No tengo la mínima intensión de ser tu gatito guardián, ¿Vale? Pero dado que no puedo matarte aquí… Te daré las claves necesarias para salir de este maldito lugar, a ver si tu cerebro de maní lo procesa y puedas escapar. Y una vez afuera, entonces te mataré.

Grimmjow lo dejó caer sin delicadeza e Ichigo soltó un bufido. El Espada se había posado tranquilamente en la rama de un árbol, agitando la cola –si, esa cosa que se agitaba en su espalda se trataba de una larga y peluda cola gatuna– mientras esperaba que su rival se recuperara. Ichigo tomó aire y se puso rápidamente en pie, mirándolo con ira.

— ¿Y por qué diablos tienes que ser tú quién me "ayude" a salir de aquí? —Soltó el pelinaranja.

— Por mi puedes podrirte aquí… El problema es que no puedo matarte en este lugar. Así que si debo sacarte de aquí para tener un duelo decente, aceptaré esta maldita penitencia. —Respondió el Gato de Cheshire con aire ausente.

Kurosaki puso los ojos en blanco. Los rivales que se convierten en aliados… Era un asco. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser Grimmjow? Podía ser Yoruichi (que era mucho más gato que él), Urahara o quien sea menos él. Al pensar en éstos últimos dos, a Ichigo se le iluminó el rostro. ¿Y si ellos estaban allí por algún lado? ¡Definitivamente tendrían la solución a todos sus problemas! Debía buscarlos ahora mismo… Con ayuda de _ese_.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, Grimmjow? —Inquirió el Shinigami, bastante irritado luego de lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.

— Ya te dije que no me llames así. ¿Y qué te importa? —Le gruñó en respuesta el Gato, mientras esperaba con impaciencia que el otro se incorporara— ¿Ya estás lista, princesa? ¿O llamamos a alguien para que te cargue? No tengo todo el jodido día.

Ichigo soltó el aire bruscamente. Con ese carácter del demonio que tenía Grimmjow, era demasiado complicado lidiar con él. Pero al parecer era su única esperanza de salir de allí, al menos por ahora. Así que para evitar problemas, se limitó a ponerse en marcha. Al verlo moverse, el Gato se esfumó sigilosamente para aparecer unos pasos delante de él y empezó a andar sin mirarle o decirle siquiera a dónde se dirigían. Ichigo lo siguió sin ponerle trabas.

— Oye, tú… ¿Has visto de casualidad a Ru… Es decir, a la Coneja Blanca?

El Gato miró por encima de su hombro.

— Anda por ahí, preparándose para la Fiesta del Té de la Reina.

— ¿La Fiesta del Té de la Reina? —Se interesó Ichigo. Otra vez la bendita Reina.

— Diablos, sí. ¿Estás sordo o qué? En fin, es una celebración obligatoria y todos los habitantes del País de las Maravillas deben asistir. Hoy es el No-Cumpleaños de la Reina de Corazones. —Chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

— Además de la tal Reina de Corazones… ¿Hay otros monarcas?

— Sí, son cuatro soberanos. La Reina de Corazones es la máxima autoridad aquí. Sus aliados son el Rey de Diamantes, la Reina de Picas y el Rey de Tréboles. Cada uno de ellos tiene un sector del País –su propio Reino en otras palabras– y se encargan de que se cumpla la ley que ordena la Superiora, aunque carecen de poder verdadero.

Ichigo reflexionó en silencio un rato. ¿Pero aquellos Soberanos, serían aliados o enemigos? De la Reina de Corazones sólo había escuchado cosas terribles y todos parecían temerle. ¿Y los otros reyes? ¿Serían personas que él conociera o totales desconocidos? ¿Le prestarían su ayuda o se alzarían contra él y los "habitantes" de aquel lugar?

— Oe, Gato… Con respecto a ellos, los monarcas… ¿Qué piensas de ellos? ¿Qué piensas de la Reina de Corazones?

El de cabellos azulados lo miró de reojo.

— Que los tres perritos falderos de la Reina son unos auténticos idiotas. Y como perros que son, los odio. Sólo pasan haciendo fiestas de té absurdas todo el día, entre otras locuras. —Tensó la cola— Con respecto a la Reina de Corazones… Es una loca bastarda. Una mujer de cuidado. Gobierna mediante el miedo, decapitando a todo aquel que ose a molestarla o desobedecerla.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

— Ya veo. ¿No tiene rivales o alguna debilidad conocida?

Grimmjow se detuvo. Miró hacia el infinito con expresión calculadora.

— El verdadero problema no es la Reina, sino la Bestia que yace en el interior de su Castillo. Se dice que ésta es la fuente de la locura de la Soberana.

— ¿La Bestia? —Se extrañó Ichigo.

— Se dice que aquellos que han sido capaz de verla a los ojos han muerto debido a que devora sus almas, para convertirlas en parte de su cuerpo y luego manipularlas a voluntad. —Respondió el felino— Solía vivir en la parte más alejada y oscura de este lugar, sin embargo desde el día invadió la residencia de "su majestad" la tia anda con más de un tornillo suelto. Según algunos soldados, la Bestia vive en sótano del Castillo.

— Entonces la Reina posiblemente esté siendo manipulada por ese bichejo —Reflexionó Ichigo— Quiere decir que está en peligro, al igual que los otros monarcas y todas las personas que viven aquí. Deberíamos ayudarlos.

— Tsk, como siempre queriendo jugar de héroe. ¿Cuándo dejarás de lado esa manía tuya? —Masculló el Sexto poniendo los ojos en blanco— No lo sé y no me interesa. Ahora mueve el culo.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

— Por cada pregunta que hagas a partir de ahora te daré una hostia, ¿Vale? —Sonrió Grimmjow.

Ichigo suspiró, exasperado. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que el sendero por donde pasaban se llenó de suaves susurros arrulladores, que fueron aumentando de volumen. Grimmjow soltó un gruñido, se dobló sobre sus rodillas y se tapó las orejas, parecía atormentado. Kurosaki se le acercó con cautela pero el Gato lo detuvo con una mirada.

— Esas jodidas voces otra vez… —Susurró— Tienen algo que decirte, escúchalas para que se callen de una vez.

Frente a Ichigo se formó una luz espectral blanca. La escudriñó bien para descifrar su forma, pero no vio nada concreto. Puso atención.

— Gracias a Dios has llegado a tiempo, Kurosaki Ichigo —una voz infantil hizo eco por todo el bosque— ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

— ¿Quién eres? —Farfulló. Miró de reojo a Grimmjow, que seguía cubriéndose las gatunas orejas.

— Estará bien. —Respondió la voz a los pensamientos del pelinaranja—Es un pequeño castigo por portarse mal, ¿Verdad Gatito? —Replicó con voz burlona.

— Maldita Mariposa bastarda. —Le soltó Grimmjow—Apenas termine con este imbécil voy a darte caza como un ratón y te mataré de una forma que hubieses deseado no existir.

— Sólo amenazas, sólo amenazas… Quedamos en que debías ayudar al Shinigami, no agarrarlo como pájaro de juego. —Le soltó la voz.

Esa voz… Le parecía conocida. ¿Dónde la había escuchado? Se centró en aquella luz de nuevo y esta vez notó que se estaba transformando en algo, o en alguien… Y de inmediato la reconoció.

Con un corto y ajustado vestido multicolor, unas sandalias a juego, unas antenitas y unas magníficas alas de mariposa, _Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck hizo su brillante aparición. Medía aproximadamente 20 centímetros, pero eso no evitó que volara rápidamente hasta Ichigo y se aferrara a su cuello con fuerza en un intento de abrazo._

— ¡Ichigoooooooooooooooo!

En una ocasión, estuvo a punto de ahogarlo con sus grandes pechos. Y ahora… Lo estaba ahorcando con sus bracitos. Aún con ese tamaño su poder era sorprendente.

— ¡Ne…! ¡Nel! ¡Nelliel! —Farfulló Ichigo, intentado quitársela de encima. Al ver que no parecía entenderle, la llamó por su forma— ¡MARIPOSA!

La mencionada reaccionó, pero siguió aplicando fuerza.

— ¡Me alegro tanto, tanto, tanto de verte, Ichigo! —Gritó la peliverde, contenta— ¡Es tan maravilloso que estés aquí! ¡Ese traje te queda perfecto! ¡Oh, te extrañé tanto, Ichigoooo!

Grimmjow, observando aquella azucarada escena, se puso en pie, asqueado y gritó.

— ¡Mariposa idiota! ¡Lo estás asfixiando estúpida!

Finalmente la Mariposa pareció ser consciente de lo que hacía y lo soltó, preocupada.

—Y luego los castigos me los llevo yo por "hacerle daño" a la fresita…

Ichigo se tambaleó y respiró agitadamente, en busca de aire. Una vez recuperado, miró a su amiga con una tímida sonrisa. A decir verdad él también se alegraba de verla.

— Tú también acabaste aquí, eh… —Suspiró Kurosaki. —Es genial ver que estás bien, Nell… Mariposa.

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Sonrió ella— ¡La vida de una Mariposa es lo mejor del mundo mundial!

— Comprendo. —El shinigami miró a Grimmjow— Oye, ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Siseó mientras se incorporaba. Miró a la Mariposa— ¿Qué diablos quieres, engendro del demonio?

— Supervisar que no le hicieras daño a Ichigo, cosa que sí hiciste. —Le echó una mirada asesina. Se giró hacia el interpelado y examinó los golpes que tenía— ¿Te ha lastimado mucho? Es un Gato malo, te prometo que no lo volverá a hacer. Te curaré en un instante. —Y desapareció de su vista.

El Felino miró a Kurosaki con sorna.

— Ay, pobre Fresita, ¡Se ha lastimado! No te preocupes, mamá Mariposita te ayudará y te leerá un cuento antes de dormir. —Se burló el Espada.

— Hijo de puta. —Escupió el shinigami, molesto.

— No digas groserías o mamá Mariposita te pondrá jabón en la boca…

— Discutir con un patético gato es perder el tiempo…Le diré a tu "mamá Mariposita" que hoy no te dé Whiskas y no te deje salir con gatas…

— ¡De esta no sales vivo, maldito!

Nelliel reapareció con dos frasquitos de cristal casi del mismo tamaño que ella. Al ver que los chicos iban a empezar otra bronca, suspiró y dejó los frasquitos en el suelo, para luego elevarse de nuevo y ponerse en medio de las dos fieras, paralizándolos con algún misterioso poder.

— ¿Cuándo madurarán ustedes dos? Parecen niños. —Suspiró de nuevo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aprovechó que ambos estaban estáticos y los curó. Una vez que los hubo separado lo suficiente, les dio movilidad de nuevo y habló con voz clara y autoritaria.

— Si siguen como gato y ratón, nunca saldrán de aquí. Tienen que formar un equipo. Tú, Gato de Cheshire, déjate de tonterías y haz tu trabajo. Y tú Ichigo, procura cooperar en todo lo posible. Tienes únicamente un día para escapar.

— Mmm… —Ronroneó Grimmjow, divertido— ¿Qué altera tu pelaje hoy?

— ¡Tú y tus tonterías, idiota! —Siseó una muy molesta mariposa.

— Ay diablos, no saques las garras, relájate. —El Gato se estiró con pereza.

— ¿¡Un día!? —Gritó Ichigo, sobresaltando a ambos. —¿Qué debo hacer?

Nelliel reflexionó un poco.

— Primero que nada, debes visitar al Sombrerero Loco y su pandilla. Luego, infiltrarte en la Fiesta del Té de la Reina. Encontrarás respuestas ahí. El Gato de Cheshire te guiará hasta allí.

Se oyó un gruñido de protesta, Grimmjow por supuesto.

— ¿Con ese tipo? ¡No!

— Sí. —Debatió la ex-Espada—Es el indicado.

— ¿El Sombrerero…? De acuerdo. —Asintió Ichigo— ¿Vienes con nosotros?

La peliverde negó con la cabeza.

— Soy la encargada de la merienda en la Fiesta del Té. Debo hacerme cargo de ello.

El shinigami suspiró. Otro rato con el amargado Gato…

— Dense prisa. No queda mucho tiempo, la fiesta es a las cuatro menos un cuarto. Por cierto, antes de marcharte…

La Mariposa voló hasta la cima de un árbol y descendió de nuevo rápidamente, para tenderle a nuestro protagonista, otro de sus frasquitos médicos. Ichigo lo tomó y le sonrió como agradecimiento.

— Por si se presentan problemas. —Explicó la Tercera. Observó con desdén al minino— Aplica para ti también, Gato de Cheshire. He puesto uno en tus bolsillos.

Grimmjow asintió y pateó una piedra –que salió volando sus buenos 50 metros. Le hizo señas a Ichigo para que lo siguiera. El pelinaranja miró a la Mariposa.

— ¿Te veré luego? —Inquirió, esperanzado.

— ¡No me perdería esa Fiesta por nada del mundo! —Sonrió radiante— Nos vemos allí. Cuídate, Ichigo.

— Lo mismo digo. Hasta pronto.

El Gato emitió un ruidito de exasperación. Kurosaki se puso en marcha, detrás de su rival –ahora aliado-. Luego de un rato de caminar, el de cabello naranja reflexionó en voz alta.

— Esta prisión es un infierno. Saldré de aquí a como sea. —Miró a su alrededor— ¿Y ahora qué camino debo seguir?

— Eso dependerá en gran medida de a qué sitio quieras llegar. —Respondió su acompañante en voz baja.

— No me importa el sitio —Replicó el humano.

— Entonces no importa mucho el camino que tomes. —Lo interrumpió el felino, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—… Mientras me saque de aquí. —Añadió el otro como explicación.

— ¡Igual siempre llegarás a alguna parte! —Aseguró el Gato.

— ¿Qué clase de gente habita aquí, Gato? —Inquirió Ichigo con curiosidad.

— Gente loca. —Respondió tranquilamente.

— Eso me queda claro. —Kurosaki rodó los ojos— ¿No hay nadie cuerdo?

— ¿Por qué debería? —Bufó en respuesta el Espada— No es como si tú estuvieras del todo bien.

— Quizá tengas razón. —Se encogió de hombros— No creo que llegue a acostumbrarme a todo esto. Y según lo que dijo Nelliel, es decir la Mariposa, ahora debemos buscar a un tal Sombrerero loco. Bah… Conejos, gatos, orugas, mariposas, plantas… ¡Y todos locos!

— Es lo que hay, deja de llorar. ¿Y qué tiene de malo la gente loca? —Protestó el Sexto, algo ofendido.

— ¡Que yo con locos no quiero tener ningún trato!

El Gato sacó a relucir otra de sus escalofriantes carcajadas. Se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, encarando al Shinigami con una demencial sonrisa.

— Me temo que eso no será posible… ¡Aquí _todos_ estamos locos!

— Ya lo creo que sí…

Ambos rivales –Ahora un equipo– se adentraron en el Bosque en busca de una mítica Banda perdida…


	7. Una merienda alocada

Debajo de un impresionante roble, se erguía una escena bastante particular: Una larga mesa tallada en madera blanca (tenía por lo menos, treinta espacios disponibles) y sobre ella había todo lo necesario para armar una fiesta de té: Tazas, platitos, cubiertos, servilletas, azúcar –mucha, mucha azúcar– mantequilla, pastelitos, galletas y un sinfín de cosas más. Sonaba una música bastante alegre y todos los invitados –Cuatro personas solamente– parecían bastante animados mientras tomaban el susodicho té, hablando y riendo entre ellos, dándole color al curioso espectáculo que Ichigo y el Gato de Cheshire tenían enfrente. Este último puso los ojos en blanco.

— Son tan patéticos. —Masculló— No puedo creer que tenga que merendar con ellos sólo por sacarte de aquí…

— No creo que sea mala idea. —Respondió Ichigo, algo entusiasmado— Además tengo hambre.

Caminaron en dirección a la mesa y uno de los tulipanes que estaba por ahí, anunció la llegada del dúo con estrepitosa estridencia.

— ¡Intrusos! ¡Se han colado intrusos en la fiesta! ¡Repito, intrusoooos! ¡Se están perdiendo los valores, ahora la gente se invita sola a las fiestas! ¡Largo de aquí, par de sinvergüenzas!

Grimmjow, como ser de poca paciencia que es, se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente con la gritona planta. ¿Quién osaba a hablarle así? El minino de Cheshire era famoso en el País de las Maravillas por dos razones: La primera, el misterio que emanaba de su persona y la segunda, su carácter salvaje y malhumorado. El tulipán no ignoraba esa reputación y al reconocerlo, se encogió hasta que sus pétalos tocaron el suelo y se puso a temblar de raíz a cabeza.

— Me… me disculpa usted, Gato de Cheshire-sama. Es… es usted bienvenido donde de… desee…

Demasiado tarde para disculpas. El felino soltó un rugido que lo dejó sin pétalos y al borde de un infarto. Cheshire sonrió con satisfacción mientras Ichigo le miraba con reproche.

— ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? —Replicó el pelinaranja.

— Para nada. —Respondió el otro entre dientes. —Sin embargo… Se me hace curioso que lo menciones si hace un rato tú amenazaste con arrancarle los pétalos a cierta flor…

Ichigo enrojeció. Grimmjow tenía razón. La flor que lo había sacado de quicio –Mirana– casi había corrido la misma suerte de aquel desgraciado tulipán.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Le preguntó Kurosaki, impresionado— No estabas allí.

— Yo estoy en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez. —Respondió misteriosamente el Gato regalándole otra de sus extrañas sonrisas.

" _¿Me ha estado espiando todo el tiempo?_ " pensó Ichigo, bastante perturbado.

— Mira, ahí está tu amiguito.

El shinigami salió de su trance y miró al frente. Ya habían llegado a la mesa y cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban con curiosidad. Los reconoció a todos, por supuesto: Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihoin, Sado Yasutora y Orihime Inoue.

— ¡Gato de Cheshire, tanto tiempo sin ver ese pelaje por aquí! ¿Cómo estás? —Saludó Urahara, bastante animado, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Grimmjow erizó la cola en señal de disgusto.

— Sombrerero Loco. —Respondió a regañadientes.

— ¡Y trajiste a un amigo! ¡Justo a tiempo para la hora del té! ¡Vengan, tomen asiento!

— Te aclaro que no es mi amigo. —Le advirtió el felino.

El Sombrerero se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Ichigo del brazo, arrastrándolo con él. El Gato los siguió en silencio. Urahara lo sentó a su derecha, al lado de Orihime, que lo miraba encantada con cierto rubor en las mejillas, mientras que Grimmjow, bastante incómodo, terminó sentado frente a él, entre Yoruichi y Sado. Kisuke tintineó la tetera con una cucharilla de plata para llamar la atención de los presentes.

— ¡Amigos míos! ¡Tenemos un nuevo integrante! ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Una taza de té en honor a nuestro nuevo compañero!

Se escuchó un "¡Hurra!" general –a excepción de Grimmjow, que meneaba la cola con aparente nerviosismo y mantenía las orejas gachas– mientras todos servían té en sus respetivas tazas y las entrechocaban entre sí con alegría.

— Esto… No era necesario, chicos. —Sonrió Ichigo ligeramente, incapaz de no entusiasmarse como ellos.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Soltó el Sombrerero, eufórico— Ahora déjame presentarte a la "Banda de los Desbandados"...

— ¿Banda de los Desbandados? —Lo interrumpió Yoruichi, sorprendida— ¡Habíamos quedado en "Locos y Peligrosos 7", idiota!

— A mí me gustaba "Banda de Locos Locamente Alocada de Tomadores Compulsivos de Té"… —Se lamentó Orihime.

— Ninguno como "La Galletita de todos pero el Tecito de nadie" —Opinó 'Chad'.

Se inició entonces una acalorada discusión entre ellos sobre el nombre de su grupo y del qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio (este último tema propuesto por el Sombrerero quién sabe por qué). El Gato, al borde de perder los estribos se levantó y aporreó la mesa con la palma de la mano, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Los miró con una rabia incontenida.

— ¡A ver, par de dementes inadaptados, silencio! ¡A nadie le importa el nombre del puto grupo! Traje a este imbécil —señaló a Ichigo, que se encontraba algo atolondrado por los gritos de la mesa— para que lo saquen de aquí, no para que lo incluyan en sus tonterías. Así que déjense de estupideces y muevan el culo para plantear una solución. ¡Malditos locos!

Se hizo un profundo silencio en la mesa. Esta vez Yoruichi se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia un extremo de la mesa, desapareciendo repentinamente en medio de una densa niebla. Reapareció unos segundos después, empujando un pesado reloj de péndulo, que colocó justo frente al alterado Gato de cabellos azulados. Los presentes observaban con curiosidad.

— Tsk, amaneciste con la garra izquierda hoy, eh. —Farfulló la morena, dirigiéndose al minino.

— La garra perfecta para cazar una Liebre de Marzo…

Antes de que el Gato pudiera terminar de responderle –o peor, atacarle– la interpelada puso en funcionamiento el enorme reloj y Grimmjow cometió el error de distraerse con el sonido del péndulo, fijando la mirada en dicho objeto y quedando hipnotizado al instante. Sus pupilas se afinaron aún más, retomó sumisamente su asiento y empezó a mover la cabeza y la cola al ritmo del místico péndulo. Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Inquirió Ichigo.

— Estará bien. —Le tranquilizó la Liebre— Parece que Gatito ha acumulado un poco de estrés, pero el péndulo le relajará, ya verás. Y supongo que te caerá perfecto deshacerte de él un rato. —Le guiñó el ojo.

— De eso puedes estar segura. —Afirmó Ichigo, contento de quitarse de encima a Grimmjow.

— Pero bueno, Cheshire tiene algo de razón. —Suspiró— ¡En fin, estamos aquí para ayudarte! Permíteme presentarte a la Banda. Por cierto Ichigo, ¿Tienes hambre?

— Estoy hambriento. —Reconoció el joven.

— ¡Perfecto porque es la hora del té! —Intervino el Sombrerero— ¡Pero primero! ¡A cambiar de lugar se ha dicho!

Los presentes cedieron tres asientos cada uno. Ichigo vio aquello de manera bastante extraña, pero no dijo nada e hizo lo mismo. Grimmjow por su parte, permaneció en el mismo sitio mirando el reloj. Yoruichi llamó su atención de nuevo mientras Inoue servía té en su taza.

— Muy bien, este idiota es el Sombrerero Loco. —Señaló a Kisuke, que comía exageradas porciones de pastelillos en ese momento— Te suministrará el conocimiento necesario para enfrentar tus futuros retos.

— ¡Los tiempos de novato están de vuelta, pero sólo la enseñanza del maestro, hará de este día una maravillosa experiencia! —Exclamó el interpelado con su brío peculiar.

— ¿Y eso qué fue? —Le preguntó Ichigo en susurros a su Orihime.

— Enigmañol*. —Respondió la chica— Una lengua alterna que utilizamos aquí en el País de las Maravillas y que consiste en comunicarse mediante acertijos. Para ayudarte un poco, lo que el Sombrerero quiso decir, es que recuerda tus entrenamientos anteriores y le alegra tenerte como alumno de nuevo.

— Ah. —Se limitó a decir el Shinigami.

Parece que nadie se salvaba de la extravagancia de aquel lugar. Urahara portaba un elegante atuendo que parecía sacado de la época victoriana, con saco verde y pantalones marrones, unos guantes blancos de cabritilla, una pajarita roja y por supuesto, un enorme sombrero de copa alta a juego con el chaleco con estampado de tazas de té. Aunque pensándolo bien, Urahara siempre era extravagante y raro.

— Yo soy la Liebre de Marzo y soy la responsable de equiparte con las herramientas y armas que necesites en tu travesía. —Le guiñó el ojo—Necesitas prepararte bien, chico.

La mencionada Liebre vestía un leotardo morado con un elaborado cinturón dorado, un saco blanco, zapatillas de tacón a juego con el cinturón y su rasgo más distintivo, unas singulares orejas de liebre gris sobre su cabeza. Se veía muy guapa e Ichigo miró a otra parte para distraerse, avergonzado.

— Sado, el Lirón. Un hombre de pocas palabras y mucha acción—Sonrió Yoruichi dándole un codazo amistoso al moreno.

Este asintió sin decir más. Vestido de manera similar al Sombrerero, con unas características orejas de lirón color marrón sobre su cabeza.

— Y finalmente, tenemos a Inoue, la kumiho* que curará tus heridas en caso de que se presente una bronca.

— Si me necesitas estoy a la orden, Kurosaki-Kun. —Sonrió la zorra con entusiasmo.

— De acuerdo… —Masculló Ichigo, mirando de nuevo hacia otra parte.

Definitivamente la idea del vestuario había sido cosa de Urahara, el pelinaranja estaba seguro. Inoue no era de las chicas que se ponen vestidos con diseños de la China dinástica mostrando bastante piel. Detrás de ella se agitaban sus nueve colas y sobre su cabeza se asomaban sus orejas de zorro. " _Maldito depravado_ " pensó.

— Oye Liebre-san, ¿Podrías pasarme la mantequilla por favor? —Pidió el Sombrerero, centrando su atención en un reloj de bolsillo plateado.

— Claro…

Se escuchó un ligero estruendo similar al que hacen los cristales rotos. Y en efecto así era. Yoruichi había arrojado el tazón de mantequilla directo a la cabeza del Shinigami y luego se había hecho añicos contra el suelo.

— ¡Era mantequilla de la mejor calidad! —Se lamentó el Sombrerero.

— ¡Paliza de la mejor calidad te daré yo si no prosigues con esto! —Le zurró Yoruichi, bastante enojada— ¡Céntrate!

— ¡Pero no hemos terminado de tomar el té! —Se quejó el jefe— Sin té no soy nada.

— Tomemos el té, pues.

Todos se centraron de nuevo en la merienda y se retomó el ambiente de antes. Ichigo tomó algo de té y de buena gana probó la repostería que abundaba en la mesa –estaba de maravilla por cierto– mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. Pero estaba allí por un propósito y luego de sentirse satisfecho, retomó al asunto central, intentando aclarar sus dudas.

— ¿Y en qué encaja Grimmjow, ehhh el Gato de Cheshire aquí? Porque hasta ahora no ha servido de mucho. —Replicó, girando la vista al mencionado Gato, que seguía ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— Gatito es tu guía principal. —Respondió la Liebre, dando un sorbo a su té—Nosotros te daremos el conocimiento esencial, pero él conoce este sitio mejor que nadie.

— Ya. —Gruñó Ichigo. —Bien, ¿Cómo diablos puedo salir de aquí?

— Derrotando a la Bestia. —Respondió el Sombrerero muy tranquilo, mientras revisaba con atención un reloj de bolsillo.

— Eso era obvio. —El Shinigami puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Qué me dices de la Reina de Corazones?

— Será la que te impida matar a su mascota. Liebre-san… Eh, no. —Rodó los ojos— Kumiho-san, ¿Puedes alcanzarme la jalea por favor? Este reloj está más loco que yo.

Inoue cumplió el pedido. El Sombrerero le sonrió agradecido.

— ¿Y los otros monarcas?

— Son inofensivos. —Intervino Chad— Concéntrate en la Reina de Corazones.

— Ya veo. ¿No se supone que hoy hay una fiesta en el palacio? El Gato mencionó algo sobre eso.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Respondió Orihime— El No-Cumpleaños de la Reina de Corazones. ¿Sabes, Kurosaki-kun? Es el momento ideal para colarte en la fiesta y vencer a la criatura.

— Pero, ¿No es que no puedes ingresar sin invitación y un regalo? —Inquirió el Lirón— Las barajas de la Reina son las que custodian las entradas al Castillo.

— En efecto, se necesita invitación. Pero eso no supone un problema para nosotros, tenemos un plan. ¿Verdad, Sombrerero? ¡SOMBRERERO!

El mencionado Sombrerero estaba muy ensimismado en sus asuntos: El reloj de bolsillo parecía requerir su completa atención. Momentos antes, Ichigo lo había visto abrirlo y verter en su maquinaria la jalea que Inoue le había pasado.

— ¡Claro! —Repuso— Eso es lo de menos.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso? —Le preguntó la Liebre, señalando el reloj.

— Supongo que ya no tiene remedio. Le di los medicamentos de mejor calidad y aun así no funciona. Hora de la despedida final. —Respondió, resignado.

— Lo haré yo, no es necesario que pases por esto. —Se ofreció su compañera.

Todos en la mesa –a excepción de Ichigo, que no entendía nada de aquello– parecían compungidos. Yoruichi buscó debajo de la mesa y encontró un martillo con el cual puso fin al curioso reloj de un certero martillazo. Algunas piezas salieron volando, entre ellas una tuerca que rebotó en la cabeza del pelinaranja y finalmente fue a dar al fondo de su taza de té.

— Tenemos que acabar con esto. O habrá más relojes locos.

" _¿Le importan más los relojes locos que la gente loca que hay aquí?_ " reflexionó Kurosaki. " _Los que no tienen remedio son ellos_ "

— Oye, Sombrerero. —Lo llamó Ichigo— ¿Cómo terminé en este lío?

El interpelado lo miró confuso.

— ¿Cómo no lo sabes? —Inquirió, bastante extrañado.

— Ya te dije que no sé nada sobre esto. —Gruñó.

Urahara juntó las manos sobre la mesa, mirando a Ichigo con interés. Volvía a estar en el juego.

— ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Ya sabes… Antes de ir a la cama. —Le dirigió una miradita de soslayo— Aunque si quieres compartir lo que pasó _durante_ , está bien…

— ¡Pervertido de mierda! —Gritó la Liebre dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

El rostro de Ichigo se tornó color remolacha.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Estaba con Rukia, la Coneja Blanca! —Intentó explicar Kurosaki.

— Ah, con Conejita-san. Mira que las cosas se ponen interesantes…

— ¡NO HA PASADO NADA RARO! —Farfulló el pobre shinigami— Lo estás confundiendo todo…

— No es necesario que lo expliques, Kurosaki-kun, todo estará bien. —Susurró una acongojada Orihime.

— ¡Escucha, joder! —Replicó el pelinaranja mirando furioso a Urahara— Se dio alerta de la presencia de un hollow en Karakura por lo cual salimos a combatirlo y eso fue todo. Hoy en la escuela Rukia empezó a actuar raro, la seguí y terminé perdido aquí. Es todo.

— ¿Un hollow? ¿Y qué tipo de hollow era? —Preguntó el Sombrerero, mirando a la Liebre de manera preocupada.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Sólo sé que era un bichejo asqueroso que tenía crías en su interior…

— ¿Tuviste contacto con esas criaturas? —Lo miró fijamente.

— Esto, no sé… Creo. ¡Aguarda! —Ichigo se llevó la mano a la nuca— Uno de ellos me mordió. Rukia examinó la herida pero no vio nada anormal y la verdad es que yo tampoco le tomé importancia…

— Ahí lo tienes entonces. —Sonrió triunfal el Sombrerero— Te mordió la cría de un Dreamy Widow. —Ichigo lo miró sin comprender— Es un tipo de hollow, que como verás, aguarda crías en su interior. El objetivo de estas crías, es igual al de cualquier otro hollow: devorar almas humanas. En el caso particular de esta criatura, cuando sus crías se alimentan de ellas, fortalece a la madre al punto que puede evolucionar a un hollow más fuerte y si la situación se sale de control, incluso puede llegar a convertirse en un Vasto Lorde, los hollows más poderosos de Hueco Mundo.

— Vaya. —Silbó Kurosaki, impresionado. —Es bueno saberlo, es la primera vez que veo uno de esos. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver la mordida del bicho ese con todo esto?

— ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Voy tarde, muy, muy tarde! ¡SOMBRERERO!

Para sorpresa de Ichigo, la voz de Rukia resonó en aquel lugar y unos segundos después, era ella la que aparecía entre ellos. Con su mismo trote alegre y el reloj de bolsillo en mano, se dirigió al mencionado Sombrerero entregándole un detallado sobre: Las invitaciones a la fiesta de la Reina.

— ¡Llevo horas buscándote! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? —Le gruñó la Coneja Blanca.

— ¡Haciendo los preparativos para la hora del té, mi estimada Conejita-san! Lamento haberme perdido. ¿A que debo tu encantadora presencia?

— ¡Ya sabes para qué! —Masculló, histérica— Las invitaciones. La fiesta será en el Palacio de su Majestad, a la hora del té Real, no olvides el obsequio.

— ¿Su Majestad se ha acordado de nosotros? Eso sí es una sorpresa. —Murmuró Urahara, sorprendido.

— ¡Sorpresa te dará ella si no te presentas a tiempo! ¡Oh! ¡Ya casi es la hora! ¡Pobre de mis orejas si llego tarde, me voy!

Y sin decir más, continuó su carrera por el bosque, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista.

— Bueno. —Carraspeó el Sombrerero— Creo que es hora de que te pongas en marcha, Kurosaki-san. La Reina no tolera las impuntualidades.

— ¡Un momento! —Saltó Ichigo— Dijiste que me darías conocimiento, armas y no sé qué cosas. ¿Dónde quedó todo eso?

— Todo a su tiempo, nunca dije que te daría todo eso de una vez. —Sonrió triunfalmente.

— Maldito. —Soltó Ichigo en voz baja.

— Lo que sí te daré es esto. —Le entregó una invitación y una caja de regalo. —No te dejarán pasar si no llevas un obsequio.

El pelinaranja asintió, pero al leer el reverso de la invitación se dio cuenta que estaba destinada al "Sombrerero Loco".

— ¿Eres muy reconocido aquí? —Inquirió el chico.

Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír.

— ¡Todos somos muy reconocidos por aquí, Ichigo! —Respondió Yoruichi, en un ataque de risa— Y el Sombrerero, desde luego, es la estrella principal…

— ¡Entonces no podré entrar con esta invitación! —Replicó—Reconocerán de inmediato que no soy el Sombrerero real.

— Por eso, te convertiremos en EL Sombrerero. —Respondió el Lirón.

— No entiendo nada de lo que intentan hacer. —Suspiró.

— Generalmente tenemos prohibida la entrada al Castillo. Por eso se nos hace muy extraño que la Reina nos invite a esta fiesta en particular. Entonces… Cambiaremos nuestras identidades entre sí, para no correr riesgos y a ti esto te conviene de lo mejor, porque el que corre más riesgos eres tú.

— ¿Eh? —Cada vez la cosa lo dejaba peor.

— No eres más retrasado porque la vida no te lo permite. —Para su sorpresa, Grimmjow había salido de su trance y se incorporaba de nuevo al grupo— La Reina ha invitado a este bando de idiotas por el simple y sencillo motivo de que sabe que estás aquí y que te aliarás con ellos. Y eso representa un peligro para ella y su gobierno de mierda. Así que hoy, en su fiesta, matará dos pájaros de un tiro: Obtendrá sus preciados regalitos y eliminará a los rebeldes del País de las Maravillas. ¿Te ha quedado claro o necesitas que te lo expliquen con dibujos? Aunque a cuesta de puñetazos es posible que te haga entender mejor.

— Tal como lo dijo Gatito. —Prosiguió la Liebre de Marzo encogiéndose de hombros— Pero haremos que le salga el tiro por la culata. Por eso mezclaremos identidades, a modo de crear confusión entre la gente y los guardias. Nos infiltraremos en el Palacio y acabaremos con la bestia que yace en su interior. Y entonces, regresarás a casa.

— ¿Y si no…? —Propuso Ichigo, intentado evaluar todas las opciones y riesgos.

— Te quedarás encerrado aquí para siempre. —Sonrió con tranquilidad.

— De acuerdo, hay que ponernos en marcha. —Un decidido Kurosaki se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a cumplir la meta— Es ahora… O nunca.

 ***Glosario***

 **Kumiho:** Proveniente de varios mitos asiáticos, es una criatura (un zorro en específico) que vive por muchos años, con capacidad libre de transformarse, generalmente en una hermosa mujer que utiliza sus encantos para atraer hombres desprevenidos y consumir sus esencias. Cabe destacar que existen tanto malévolas como benévolas Kumihos. En el caso particular de esta historia, Inoue está del lado bueno :v (Y no, no es casualidad que haya elegido a una zorra para representarla :'v)

 **Enigmañol:** Este término viene de una serie animada que me gusta bastante (Y que me ha dado mucha inspiración para esta historia) llamada Ever After High, por lo tanto este término no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Mattel INC.


	8. Preparativos: Preguntas y Respuestas

— ¿Ya casi estamos? Esta cosa me aprieta.

— Aguarda un segundo… Listo. Sí, ya estamos. ¡Ja, ja, ja te ves patético!

— No me queda duda de eso, gracias.

Este era el diálogo que mantenían Ichigo y la Liebre de Marzo en una sala aparte de la mesa de té, que tenía como objetivo servir de vestidor para la Banda, preparada exquisitamente por Orihime Inoue, la Kumiho Sanadora. Como se había acordado antes, los Desbandados intercambiarían sus roles para crear confusión entre los guardias, los invitados y la misma Reina, o bueno, esa era la información con la que el pelinaranja contaba, ya que con Urahara y Yoruichi nunca se sabía qué podía pasar.

— Bueno, ¿Y por qué Cheshire es el único que puede seguir siendo él mismo? —Protestó.

Grimmjow alzó la mirada. Se encontraba sentado en un puff, en una esquina de la habitación, jugueteando con algo peludo que lanzaba al aire, arañaba, molestaba y mordía. Ichigo prefirió no imaginarse con qué tipo de criatura se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¿A ti qué te importa? —Le gruñó— Sólo apégate al plan y deja de joder.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Gato de los mil cojones…

— Porque Gatito tiene el singular don de exasperar a la Reina más que nadie. —Sonrió la Liebre— Eso nos será de mucha ayuda si necesitas una distracción. La idea es que aproveches ese momento para matar a la Bestia.

— Pero si él tiene el "singular don" de exasperar a quién sea. —Replicó Ichigo.

— ¡Claro que no, si es un inofensivo Gatito! —Sonrió Yoruichi burlona— Que no le tengas paciencia es otra cosa…

— Espero que digas lo mismo cuando te tenga con las vísceras afuera, Liebre. —Intervino el felino, poniéndose serio y mirándola de manera asesina.

— Gato que gruñe no araña. —Respondió la atrevida Liebre sacándole la lengua.

El Lirón, que estaba al otro extremo de la sala observando la situación, decidió que era el momento de interferir, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

— Esto… Creo que sigo yo. ¿A quién representaré? —Preguntó en tono tranquilo. Percibía la tensión en el aire.

— Representarás a Ichigo. Si los guardias te persiguieran, podrás incapacitarlos sin dificultad y si aparece un rival más contundente, tampoco supondrá mucho problema para ti. En todo caso estaremos alerta, ya que otro de los objetivos es protegernos las espaldas mutuamente, ya que todos estamos en riesgo.

— Perfecto. —Asintió sin más.

— Ichigo, dale tu antigua ropa. La Kumiho la adaptará a su tamaño. —Ordenó la morena.

— De acuerdo.

Inoue tomó las prendas. Luego de unos segundos, se las ofreció a Chad. Este desapareció para cambiarse, aunque algo inquieto dadas las rivalidades entre el Gato y los demás.

— Esto, Liebre-san. ¿A quién representaré yo? —Inquirió tímidamente la chica.

— Al Lirón. —Sonrió— El Sombrerero me representará a mí y yo te representaré a ti.

— No creo que eso sea posible, Liebre-san. —Intervino de repente Urahara, que entraba a toda velocidad a la habitación, con cierta preocupación expresada en su mirada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, pasó algo? —Inquirió, acercándose a él.

El rubio le entregó una carta. La morena arqueó las cejas.

— Ya veo… Gato, pon en marcha esa cola, necesito tu ropa.

— ¡Ah no, ni hablar! —Saltó, hecho una furia.

— ¿Cómo crees que quedemos mejor, Sombrerero-san? —Preguntó la pelinaranja.

— Liebre-san representará a Gato-san y él te representará a ti, es todo.

— ¿Qué pasó con el asunto de fastidiar a la Reina? ¿No se supone que el Gato es el que la saca de quicio? —Opinó Ichigo, que llevaba un rato analizando la situación.

— La Reina tampoco me soporta. —Sonrió orgullosa la Liebre— O bueno, me odiará más a partir de ahora.

— Me preguntó por qué será… —Murmuró el felino, sarcástico.

— Por la misma razón que no te soporta a ti, cielo. —La morena se echó a reír— Venga ya, quítate la ropa. ¿O necesitas ayuda? —Le lanzó una mirada sugerente.

En una sarta de insultos, el Gato desapareció lentamente en una estela de humo, quedando únicamente su ropa tirada en el suelo. Yoruichi la tomó y se la entregó a Orihime para que la adaptara a su persona, mientras ella proseguía a quitarse la suya. Los personajes masculinos en la habitación contuvieron la respiración, aunque Kisuke parecía bastante entretenido con el espectáculo, mientras que Ichigo experimentó la sensación de un déj _à vu. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que veía a Yoruichi desnuda ante él… Y eso lo ponía terriblemente incómodo._

— Si tanto te molesta, puedes darte la vuelta, Ichigo. Sin embargo, no lo haces… —Sonrió la Liebre de forma burlona.

— ¡No te estoy viendo! —Mintió.

— Ajá… No importa, no me molesta. Ya te había dicho que las reacciones de ese tipo me dan gracia. —Se volteó hacia Inoue— Eh, Kumiho, es tu turno.

— ¡Me voy! —Soltó Ichigo, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más allí.

— De acuerdo, yo me quedaré un rato… —Murmuró el Sombrerero con una sonrisilla lasciva.

— ¡Y tú te vienes conmigo! —Lo interrumpió el pelinaranja, arrastrándolo del pelo con él.

— ¡Pero! Qué malvado eres, Kurosaki-san…

* * *

Una vez que todos asumieron sus roles, se dirigieron a otra sala que Urahara llamó su "Cuartel Personal". Todos comentaban entre sí distintos tipos de estrategia para entretener a la Reina y darle el chance a Ichigo para infiltrarse en el Palacio y llevar a cabo su misión. El Sombrerero se aclaró la garganta y todos prestaron atención.

— ¡Gracias a todos por asumir sus respectivos papeles! Sé que todo esto les resulta algo confuso, pero es un medio necesario para alcanzar el éxito. Por cierto, ¿Dónde se ha metido el Gato…?

— Aquí… —Masculló, en el punto más alejado del Grupo.

Todos se volvieron para mirarlo y la primera en explotar fue Yoruichi, que parecía aprovechar cada ocasión que se le presentara para molestarlo, en algo que ella llamaba "Karma".

— ¡Pero mira qué zorro tan sexy, eh! ¡Hoy con seguridad follas! La Reina va a quedar flechada, pero ten cuidado de no traernos gatitos en unos meses porque estoy muy joven para ser tía. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Hija de puta…

En realidad su aspecto no había cambiado mucho. Unos pantalones similares a los anteriores con la diferencia de que estos eran de un color rojo intenso, una chaqueta que dejaba al descubierto su torso, adornado con tatuajes tribales, las nueve colas y sus orejas eran de distinto color, al parecer Yoruichi las había pintado, eso era todo. Pero cualquier momento era ideal para hacerlo rabiar y eso la Liebre lo sabía perfectamente.

— Mi reputación al carajo por culpa de un bastardo. —Suspiró el Espada, al borde de otro ataque de ira— Me las voy a cobrar todas cuando salgamos de aquí, Kurosaki. Te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

— De lo que no me arrepiento es de verte con esa pinta. —Se carcajeó el shinigami. —Deberías fundar un Club de fans.

— ¡Vete a la…!

— Ejem. —Carraspeó Chad, avecinando un problema más fuerte. —Se nos acaba el tiempo. Deberíamos darnos prisa.

— Lirón-kun tiene razón. Bueno, es hora de exponer el plan. —Kisuke se puso serio— Como hemos ido mencionando, la infiltración es inminente. Iremos todos juntos con las respectivas invitaciones y regalos. Como saben, hay alguien sin invitación, Kurosaki Ichigo. Lirón-kun, que ha tomado su lugar, distraerá a los guardias mientras el verdadero Kurosaki-san, entrará e interactuará con el ambiente de la fiesta, para evitar levantar sospechas. Una vez dentro y gracias a nuestras distracciones, se infiltrará en el Castillo, buscará el sótano y matará a la Bestia que vive allí. Los demás, nos encargaremos de distraer a aquellos que puedan suponer un problema, como los monarcas. Si nos coordinamos bien, no debería resultar difícil. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ichigo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué todos intercambiaron sus roles? Dijiste que para crear confusión y bla, bla. Pero también dijiste que ustedes eran reconocidos en todo el País de las Maravillas, cambiando sus trajes no es como que todo el mundo se olvidara de sus rostros. ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene?

— Te puede sorprender lo fácilmente manipulable que es el pueblo del País de las Maravillas, Kurosaki-san. En efecto, todos nos reconocen. Pero esto, es una de las muchas locuras que nosotros solemos hacer en cada fiesta de té que se presenta, por lo cual la gente se ha acostumbrado a ello. Por lo tanto no levanta sospechas. Siempre que hacemos esto, incluimos a otra persona, por lo cual, nadie verá te manera dudosa, simplemente te verán como un "pobre loco que cayó en manos de gente más loca". —Sonrió— ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

— Ya veo. —Suspiró. Parecía tener algo de sentido.

— Según se mueva la situación, iremos recuperando nuestras verdaderas identidades, ya que cada uno de nosotros es… Especial a su manera. Prácticamente, una vez que estemos dentro del Palacio, no habrá problema.

Urahara se dirigió a cada uno de los presentes y les entregó dos sobres: La invitación de la fiesta y otro con instrucciones específicas acerca de lo que debían hacer, además de los obsequios para la Reina, claro. Todos estaban por partir, hasta que el rubio los hizo detenerse.

— Antes que nada… ¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Kurosaki-san? —Preguntó Urahara, bastante interesado.

Ichigo reflexionó unos instantes.

— Que es una auténtica locura… Que estoy dispuesto a vivir, así termine más loco de lo que ya estoy.

Esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluso a él mismo. ¿No es que deseaba salir ya de ahí? Por supuesto, eso no había cambiado. Pero por alguna razón, sintió que podía aprender algo de todo aquello. Y aunque la situación era bastante extraña, podía haber sido mucho peor. En realidad, se sentía a gusto con los retos que se le presentaban, con tal de probarse a sí mismo y este no era la excepción. Así que llegaría hasta el final para descubrir qué sacaría de toda aquella locura. Estaba convencido de ello.

— Estamos listos entonces. —Asintió el Sombrerero, satisfecho— Iremos juntos, pero es necesario que tomen a un compañero por si acaso. Kurosaki-san, ve con Liebre-san. Gato-san, por favor ve con Lirón-kun. Y finalmente, yo iré contigo, Kumiho-san. No perdamos más tiempo, ¡En marcha!

— ¡Alto! —Intervino Yoruichi.

Todos se giraron de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Liebre-san? —Preguntó Inoue con curiosidad.

La morena sostenía un elaborado estuche de un teclado musical en sus manos. Se lo entregó al pelinaranja.

— Pareces estar comprometido con la causa, Ichigo… —La Liebre le guiñó un ojo— Toma, te la has ganado. Supongo que la extrañaste.

Ichigo miró en el interior del estuche y soltó un grito ahogado. ¡La suerte volvía a sonreírle, era Zangetsu, su zanpakuto! Miró a Yoruichi con una radiante sonrisa y a punto de darle las gracias, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

— De nada, ya sé que soy la mejor, ahórrate el discurso. —Le devolvió la sonrisa— Pero mantenla oculta ahí hasta que se presente la ocasión. Por mientras, puedes cargarla en tu espalda y si alguien te pregunta, diles que piensas animar la fiesta, nada más. Ahora sí, es hora de poner el culo en marcha. Muero por molestar a Su Majestad.

* * *

Caminando por el Bosque, Ichigo fijó la mirada en el sendero que tenía por delante. Todos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, incluso él. Cada pareja caminaba a cierta distancia de la otra, con el fin de tener un poco de espacio y no generar momentos incómodos. Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba en el Instituto escuchando los regaños de la profesora Ochi y ahora se dirigía al Castillo de una terrible Soberana para enfrentarse a una Bestia aún peor. Aún quedaban preguntas sin respuesta y eso le molestaba. Ya que se encontraban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, decidió que lo mejor era romper el hielo y entablar algo de conversación, a su vez atando algunos cabos sueltos, sacando a la luz un tema que llamó su atención desde que el Urahara lo mencionó.

— Oye, Sombrerero Loco… Dijiste que ustedes se llamaban a sí mismos "Los Desbandados". ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Y por qué te sorprendiste cuando la Coneja Blanca te entregó las invitaciones a la Fiesta? ¿No se supone que ustedes asisten a ellas regularmente?

Yoruichi miró a Urahara por encima del hombro, este asintió en señal de aprobación. Empezó a hablar con voz calmada.

— Así que no lo pasaste por alto. —Sonrió— Eres muy observador. De acuerdo, nos remontaremos al principio. Como imaginarás, no todos estamos contentos con la forma en que la Reina gobierna este país. En realidad, solíamos tener excelentes lazos con ella. Pero desde que la Bestia invadió el Castillo, cambió su forma de ser y gobernar por completo. Le ofrecimos ayuda para combatir a la criatura, pero se opuso rotundamente, no entendemos por qué. Desde entonces, gobierna de forma autoritaria y violenta. Entonces, surgieron ciertos pelotones rebeldes, dispuestos a combatir la tiranía de esa mujer. Y claramente, todos fueron reprimidos con violencia, incluso castigados con la muerte. Como imaginarás, el número de rebeldes empezó a disminuir y el intento de derrocamiento fracasó rotundamente. Todos aquellos opositores fueron perseguidos y decapitados, por lo cual nadie más quiso adentrarse en este asunto de nuevo y "todo volvió a la normalidad". Pero nunca perdimos la esperanza de un nuevo alzamiento y mira dónde estamos ahora. —Rió con suavidad.

— La Reina se suavizó un poco al ver que las ideas de revolución en su contra se iban apagando, por lo cual ofreció el perdón a aquellos rebeldes escondidos. —Intervino Yoruichi— Aunque por supuesto, sabía perfectamente quiénes eran los opositores restantes y los exilió hacia lugares remotos. Por eso estamos aquí ahora.

— ¿Y cómo es que ustedes han logrado sobrevivir? Porque supongo que los cabecillas de todo esto eran ustedes. —Debatió Ichigo.

— Y supones bien. —Continuó Chad— La gente de este lugar nos guarda mucho aprecio. Si éramos asesinados, eso sólo encendería más los ánimos y la Reina no podía arriesgarse a que eso pasara. Por eso nos dejó con vida, aunque no olvidados, claro. Nos tenía en constante vigilancia y bastante apartados de ella, por supuesto. Por eso nos sorprende que nos invitara a esta fiesta en particular.

— No veo el por qué sorprenderse. —Masculló Grimmjow— Sabe que el imbécil de Kurosaki está aquí. —Miró directamente al pelinaranja— Cuentan los rumores, de que un adivino predijo el asesinato de la Bestia a manos de un shinigami sustituto. Y tú eres el único rarito que encaja en la descripción. Esta mujer tiene espías por doquier, alguno de ellos tuvo que verte al entrar. Aunque pensé que había acabado con todos, tsk…

— ¿Cuántos lograste interceptar, Cheshire? —Le preguntó el Sombrerero.

— Nueve. El último lo maté en las cercanías del jardín de la Coneja Blanca. Puta madre, ¿Quién pudo escapar? —Gruñó. Estaba realmente cabreado.

— No te preocupes. —Lo intentó tranquilizar el rubio— Tenía que darse cuenta en algún momento. Lo importante es que aún contamos con el factor sorpresa.

El Gato emitió otro gruñido. Eso no lo hacía nada feliz. Una de sus presas había escapado, pero no por mucho. Lo encontraría y acabaría con esa persona, quien quiera que fuera... Y vaya que lo haría sufrir. Al Gato de Cheshire no se le escapaba nadie.

— Así que sí estuviste espiándome todo este tiempo…—Farfulló Ichigo.

— Sin mí no hubieras sobrevivido ni dos horas. —Le soltó el peliazul con fuego en la mirada. —Deja de quejarte y haz lo tuyo, maldita sea.

— ¡Miren! —Orihime se adelantó y señaló hacia adelante— Ahí están los custodios de la Reina y el sendero para llegar al Castillo.

— En marcha entonces. —El Sombrerero se giró para encarar al grupo e infundir ánimos— Ya saben qué hacer, hemos esperado por este momento. ¡Por un inolvidable No-Cumpleaños para la Reina de Corazones!


	9. La Infiltración, Parte I

Chad caminaba con aire inseguro hacia la entrada principal al interior del Castillo, observando detenidamente a su alrededor, evaluando posibles escapes en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Bueno, indudablemente saldrían "mal", al menos para él. Su labor consistía en distraer a los guardias de la entrada que custodiaban a cada uno de los presentes de la Fiesta para que sus amigos pudieran ingresar sin problemas. Los Desbandados se habían reunido en parejas, tal como se había planeado con anterioridad, y caminaban a cierta distancia suya. En su caso, su compañero era Grimmjow, quien le ayudaría a deshacerse de los guardias también.

Se detuvieron cuando los interpelados les solicitaron las invitaciones y Sado al no presentar la suya, fue inmediatamente perseguido por las furiosas barajas, que lo amenazaban con sus lanzas y espadas.

— ¡Es el impostor, ha aparecido! ¡Tras él! —Gritó el Capitán.

— ¡No dejéis que escape!

— ¡Cortadle la cabeza!

— ¡Traedle su cuerpo destrozado a la Reina!

— ¡Muerte a los traidores!

 _Aquí vamos_ , pensó Chad, en pleno estado de alerta. Le hizo una seña a Grimmjow, que echó a correr junto a él, mientras eran furiosamente perseguidos por la Guardia Personal de la Reina. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, en las profundidades del bosque, se detuvieron para enfrentar a sus enemigos. El peliazul sonrió entusiasmado.

— Al fin las cosas se ponen buenas. —Soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas— Terminemos con esto.

Chad asintió. Tomaron posiciones de ataque y…

*** 15 minutos después ***

— Ufff, estuvo cerca. —Murmuró el moreno, jadeando.

— Y este es el calentamiento. —Respondió Grimmjow, con una risilla triunfal— Las cosas se pondrán peores.

Ambos observaron la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos. La numerosa Guardia había sido vencida en su totalidad y yacían tirados por todo el campo. Algunos se quejaban y lloriqueaban todavía. El Jeagerjaquez pateó a uno de ellos para que se callara y se apresuró a retomar el camino hacia el Castillo. Chad le echó una miradita.

— Mueve el trasero, no debemos levantar sospechas… Oh, ¡Vamos! ¡Hace un instante intentó matarnos! —Replicó Cheshire al ver la expresión enfadada del Lirón.

— Pero no somos como ellos…

— Bah, tonterías. En la batalla se excluye la razón y el sentimentalismo, sobrevive el más fuerte. Apréndete eso.

Chad reflexionó un instante, pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie, arregló un poco su ropa y siguió a Grimmjow en silencio. Por ahora, habían cumplido parte de su misión.

* * *

Ichigo intentaba ofrecer una máscara tranquila para los asistentes a la Fiesta del Té. Pero para sus adentros, los nervios lo carcomían. ¿Y si algo salía mal? Los demás parecían saber perfectamente qué hacer, pero él estaba ahí, de improvisado total. Tenía la sensación de seguir desinformado, a pesar de que Urahara le había comentado "todo" el plan. ¿Se le escapaba algo? Pronto lo averiguaría.

Iba tan distraído que no se fijó por dónde caminaba hasta que se vio detenido por algo que se interponía en su camino: Una baraja de corazones armada con una lanza. _Así que éstos son sus soldados_ , pensó el pelinaranja.

— Alto, no tan rápido, chico. ¿Dónde están tu invitación y tu obsequio? —Replicó la baraja, malhumorada.

Ichigo se apresuró a enseñarle ambas cosas.

— Tal como lo ordena la Reina. —Respondió Kurosaki tranquilamente.

El soldado lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Ichigo se tensó.

— Perfecto. —Dijo finalmente, aunque su mirada dejaba entrever cierto atisbo de duda— Puedes pasar.

Con Yoruichi no hubo problema. Por supuesto que no puede haber problema con la chica que se muestra coqueta y traviesa con los guardias…

— ¿Qué hay de los demás? —Inquirió Ichigo, mirando detenidamente a su alrededor.

— Dios mío Ichi, ¡Relájate! Tienes la mirada de un paranoico. —Gruñó la morena— Andan por ahí, haciendo lo suyo. Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. —Y enseguida lo guió hacia un grupo de gente que los miraba con curiosidad y admiración.

— Mira, es el Sombrerero Loco. —Susurró uno.

— ¡Y una Gata de Cheshire! ¡Qué guapa es! —Sonrió otro.

— Si esos dos están allí, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes por acá. —Recalcó alguien.

Ichigo avanzó junto a Yoruichi sin entender nada, pero ella le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad. Al menos alguno de los dos sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Sean tardes las buenas! —Saludó la Gata al pequeño grupo congregado a su alrededor— ¡Caballeros, unicornios y damas, traemos para ustedes, algo más que un As bajo la tanga!

— ¿No será un As bajo la m…?

Un repentino golpe en la nariz le impidió terminar.

— ¡Con ustedes, el magnífico Sombrerero Loco! ¡El único capaz de apaciguar a las fieras –y teteras– más indomables del País de las Maravillas!

La pequeña multitud los miró de forma directa y curiosa y repentinamente se pusieron a pegar gritos de alegría, abrazando a Ichigo como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida. En medio de tanta confusión, Yoruichi se había escabullido. _¿Dónde mierdas se ha metido? ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora qué hago con esta gente?_ Pensó Ichigo apabullado.

— Sombrerero, cuéntanos alguna historia. —Pidió una joven con cabeza de pescado.

— ¿Podrías autografiar mi cola? ¡Te adoro! —Suplicó un lobo con traje y corbata.

— ¡Sí, una historia! —Exigió un ratón a sus pies.

Comenzaba a sofocarse con tanta atención. Pensó en salir corriendo y prepararse para cumplir su misión principal, pero recordó que Urahara había dicho que las personas de aquel lugar eran fácilmente manipulables. Y quizá un error o un impulso podría desbaratar la empresa que a sus amigos tanto les había costado construir, así que siguió su instinto y preparando su mejor sonrisa, demandó un poco de silencio.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si os quedáis quietos un rato, os contaré la historia de un tío ligeramente loco, ¿Vale?

Todos aplaudieron en señal de aprobación, tomaron asiento en la mesa más grande de la Fiesta y se prepararon para escuchar con atención.

— Todo comenzó en un salón de clases esta mañana…

* * *

Yoruichi Shihoin había aprovechado la distracción de Ichigo a la perfección, escabulléndose como el gato que era, aunque sintiéndose algo culpable por dejar al pobre chico a ciegas con toda esa gente. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con la elegancia de los de su clase. Ofrecía sonrisas, guiños traviesos y uno que otro apretón a los que pasaban junto a ella, pero siempre concentrada en su objetivo. Perderse en aquella estructura era una auténtica pesadilla; era famosa por sus interminables laberintos y acertijos. Por eso intercambiaba constantes miradas a su alrededor para no perder el rumbo. Se detuvo un instante para verificar si seguía la dirección correcta, ya que pronto se encontró en un amplio salón, que se dividía en cuatro pasillos diferentes, cada uno señalando a uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Eligió el pasillo que señalaba al Oeste y pronto se encontró en un auténtico laberinto y por lo que pudo atisbar, armado de trampas. Sonrió para sí. Por supuesto que no iba a ser fácil.

— Los aposentos de su majestad, eh. Veremos si tendré el placer de conocerte en persona, alteza. —Masculló la morena, adentrándose más en las entrañas del enemigo.

* * *

Un suspiro por aquí, otro por allá, un pestañeo coqueto más adelante… La lista era infinita. Estaba empezando a cansarse de aquello. De todos los roles que podía representar, ¿Tenía que ser el de Kumiho el que le fuera asignado? Pero tenía un objetivo que cumplir y no quedaba de otra más que representar su papel. Respondía a toda aquella parafernalia de coqueteo con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Iba soportando todo aquello con cierta paciencia –todo un logro para su persona– hasta que en un determinado momento sintió una mano invasora apretando su trasero. Aquello fue el límite. Se volvió con fuego en los ojos hasta quedar frente a una chica menuda, de piel pálida, cabello y ojos morados y sonrisa traviesa. Aunque ahora mostraba una expresión de temor.

— Yo…— Empezó a balbucear la avergonzada mujer al ver el enfado de peliazul— Creo que… me he equivocado…

— ¿Quién narices se supone que eres tú? —Le preguntó el Espada, observándole detenidamente. Esa mujer… La había visto anteriormente. Cirucci Sanderwicci. Era parte del círculo íntimo de la Reina. Quizá podría sacar provecho de aquella situación.

— Soy la Condesa del Reino de Tréboles —Respondió la muchacha, sonrojándose ante la insistente mirada de Grimmjow— No quise…

— Te devolveré el toque, créeme. —Sonrió, cambiando repentinamente de actitud. Necesitaba información de esa mujer— ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? Hay _demasiada_ gente aquí…

La mencionada Condesa se mostró algo confundida, pero se apresuró a reaccionar y se aferró al brazo del Kumiho. Tal como Grimmjow pensaba, era alguien importante. Y respecto a su título real, eso podía evidenciarse también en su ropa, que consistía en un corto vestido blanco, con la espalda al descubierto, que acaba en una minifalda amplia decorada con diseños de tréboles, además de unos calentadores rojos de encaje y unas botas de escandalosos tacones color negro. Echaron a andar en dirección a los jardines del ala trasera del Castillo, donde no se aglomeraban muchas personas y así Grimmjow tendría la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan, lejos de miradas curiosas.

—… Y desde luego, que he ganado yo. ¡Era obvio! Fui coronada la loca más encantadora del País de las Maravillas. ¡Fue hechicelente! ¡Muero de ganas por participar en el próximo concurso! Tengo que ir pensando en el vestido, las mascotas, la comida, el té…—Y continuó parloteando sin parar.

 _El que estaba realmente loco es el puñetero juez del concurso, qué tipa tan molesta, por el amor a Lucifer_ , pensó nuestro exasperado Kumiho. _Necesito que se calle de una puta vez o la Reina perderá a una amiguita hoy y todo se irá a la mierda._

El Jeagerjaquez observó a su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie salvo un par de amigas conversando animadamente, sin prestar atención a nada más y ellos dos. Era el momento.

— Creo que te debo algo. —Murmuró el Sexto, atrayéndola con repentina fuerza hacia él. Le pasó los dedos por la espalda desnuda, bajando…

— ¡Wow! Lo que quieras, cariño. —Se rió tontamente la pelimorada— Me preguntó qué querrás…

— Tu silencio. —Murmuró en respuesta, pegado a su oído— Luego de que me digas todo lo que necesito saber.

— ¿Y de qué se trata? —La chica había tomado una actitud más cautelosa ahora.

— ¿Dónde se ubican los verdaderos aposentos de la Reina? —Inquirió con tranquilidad.

La Condesa se echó a reír de forma escandalosa. Grimmjow echó un vistazo a la pareja, que ahora los miraba con cierta atención y apretó a la chica más fuerte, en señal de advertencia.

— Cariño, no te gustaría verme realmente enojado. —Susurró, intentando no perder los estribos— Si quieres salir por tu propio pie, habla.

A todo esto Cirucci no dejaba de lado su coqueta actitud. Notó los ojos de las chicas sobre ellos una vez más y decidió seguir el juego. Rodeó el cuello del Kumiho con los brazos y lo miró a los ojos con un brillo astuto.

— Creo que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, cielo. ¿No eres consciente de dónde nos encontramos? ¡En el hogar de la Reina! ¿Qué otros aposentos pueden haber? —Y rió una vez más.

— Le puedes salir con ese cuento a cualquier idiota menos a mí, querida. Si me dices, te perdonaré la vida. Considéralo. Tu preciado concurso necesita a una loca desquiciada que lo gane y sería una pena que no estuvieras allí…

Esas palabras parecieron tener cierto efecto en ella, que dejó de lado su tranquilidad y frunció el ceño, mirándole con furia.

— ¿Y crees que morir por tu espada es más noble que morir en manos de mi querida amiga la Reina? —Escupió— No tienes idea de lo creativa que puede ser a la hora de ejecutar a alguien.

— ¿Cortándoles la cabeza? —Se mofó él— Yo puedo hacerlo mejor. Y te lo puedo demostrar…

— Escúchame. —Pidió, haciendo una pausa— ¿Qué tiene de malo pertenecer al bando ganador? Después de todo, los rebeldes estúpidos como ustedes terminan… ¡Perdiendo la cabeza! Tú elegiste morir, "querido", pero yo… ¡Elegí vivir y aplastar a la gente de tu calaña!

A continuación, Grimmjow esquivó limpiamente una patada dirigida a su entrepierna. Puso los ojos en blanco. Era tan predecible ese movimiento en una mujer…

Pero no contaba con que Cirucci estuviera armada y por lo tanto no pudo evitar la estocada que dirigió a su costado derecho. La sangre empezó a emanar de la herida y sólo así la Condesa pudo quitarse al Jeagerjaquez de encima.

— Maldita…—Balbuceó Cheshire, quitándose el chaleco y rompiendo una parte de él para tratar de contener la hemorragia.

— Ustedes están demasiado lejos de estar al nivel de nosotros los Royals ******. No importa cuántas veces se alcen, nosotros los hundiremos de nuevo. ¡Y se repetirá el ciclo hasta dejarlos extintos! —Rió la endiablada Condesa.

— ¡Ya veremos quién extermina a quién, bastarda! —Gritó rabioso— ¡No durarás ni un día, te lo aseguro!

— ¡Que te den, hijo de puta!

Inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos y las chicas que habían estado conversando hace un rato, se unieron a ella, flanqueándola. El dúo mostraba una actitud amenazadora y arrogante, además de que iban armadas. Cirucci dirigió una última mirada orgullosa a Grimmjow y salió corriendo, no sin antes dar la orden de ataque a sus secuaces. Se acercaron con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros.

— ¿Sois sus amigas? —Les preguntó el peliazul como si nada, mirando hacia el lugar por donde había escapado la Condesa del Reino de Tréboles.

— _Aliadas_ es una palabra más adecuada. —Rectificó la de chica de cabello corto rubio — Pero no es un asunto de tu incumbencia.

— Parece que hemos atrapado a uno de los peces gordos de la ridícula banda del Sombrerero Loco. —Canturreó la otra, de cabellos negros recogido en dos coletas infantiles— El primero de muchos. Pronto estaréis todos muertos.

Las dos chicas en efecto, eran unas de las muchas secuaces menores con las que contaba la Reina de Corazones y no eran nada más y nada menos que Loly y Menoly. Grimmjow se echó a reír. Como si aquellas mocosas fueran capaces de hacerle cosquillas siquiera…

— Tsk, ya veo. Bueno, ojalá hayan tenido una buena vida, par de desgraciadas, porque las haré desear no haber nacido…

Las jóvenes mostraron un ligero atisbo de duda, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el Espada, que estudiaba cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Y fue esa misma duda la que las hizo actuar imprudentemente. Se lanzaron hacia él con sus respectivas armas en mano, rodeándolo, dispuestas a incapacitarlo y acabarlo ahí mismo.

— Deberías ir pensando en lo que quieres que diga tu lápida. —Se burló la pelinegra, provocándolo.

Se le adelantó a su compañera y dirigió su hoja directo al cuello del Espada.

Grimmjow ya se esperaba ese movimiento por parte de ellas, pero lo que lo tomó por sorpresa, fue ver que en un segundo las chicas gritaron al unísono y cayeran a sus pies, heridas. ¿Cómo coño…? Entonces la vio.

— Gatito rebelde, siempre metido en problemas…—Gruñó ella, acercándose con su típico caminar alegre, agitando atrás su largo cabello verde y el tintineo de las campanas de su nuevo vestido.

— Tú.

La Mariposa. _De nuevo la molesta Mariposa_ , pensó.

— ¿Quién más sino? —Una risa cantarina resonó en el aire— Y parece que he llegado a tiempo. —Frunció el ceño al ver a las dos secuaces en el suelo, quejándose del dolor. —Me alegra verte de una sola pieza.

Algo había cambiado en ella. Había dejado atrás su pequeña estatura e iba vestida de forma distinta. Ahora utilizaba un atuendo de bufón ****** llamativo, con detalles únicos del país de las Maravillas. Cheshire lo consideró un momento y cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad.

— No está la baraja completa sino está presente un Comodín. —Sonrió la chica con complicidad.

— Así que tú eres el famoso Joker… —Masculló Grimmjow, incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

— Ese mismo. —Asintió ella con entusiasmo. —Ya sé, ya sé, hay muchas preguntas, bla, bla, bla… Habrá tiempo para eso luego. Debemos darnos prisa.

— La Condesa ha escapado. —Escupió el peliazul, maldiciéndose.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Ella arqueó una ceja con aire misterioso. Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había aparecido, desapareció por unos instantes y cuando el hombre la volvió a ver, traía a rastras a la escandalosa Condesa, maniatada y con cinta en la boca. Grimmjow se rió con ganas. _"¿Quién le da a quién ahora, bruja?"_ pensó, satisfecho.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Que no es la chica "toca-traseros", aka la Condesa del Reino de Tréboles? Curiosa manera de reencontrarnos, ¿No crees? —Sonrió Cheshire conforme se acercaban las dos mujeres.

El Joker puso a la pelimorada en el suelo sin mucha sutileza, a la par de sus secuaces inconscientes. Le retiró la cinta de la boca con brusquedad.

— En cuanto montes un numerito, no la cuentas. —Le advirtió, poniendo la hoja de su espada en el cuello de la Royal.

— Tienes un lado rudo, eh… Me gusta. —Comentó el Jeagerjaquez mirando al Comodín.

— Cuando la situación lo amerita. —Le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

— Su majestad va a enterarse de esto y cuando eso pase… ¡Van a desear no haber salido de su asqueroso nido de ratas, malditos malnacidos!

— Ush, ¿Y ese es el vocabulario de una "prestigiosa" Condesa? —Replicó la peliverde, molesta. —A esa boquita le hace falta una buena lavada con jabón.

— Es una excelente idea. —Asintió Grimmjow— ¿La llevamos a cabo? —Sonrió con maldad.

— Ufff, me encantaría. Pero tenemos asuntos pendientes. —Se lamentó su compañera.

El peliazul soltó un bufido.

— Te tomo la palabra. —Farfulló él.

— ¡SUÉLTENME AHORA MISMO, BASTARDOS! —Exigió Cirucci, intentando inútilmente liberarse.

— Hasta que digas todo lo que sabes, quizá…

— ¡No sacarán nada de mí!

— En realidad, he sacado algo ya. Pero no está completo. —Intervino el Sexto Espada, agitando un pergamino en su mano.

— ¿Y eso qué es? —Cuestionó el Comodín.

El rostro de la Condesa se tornó escarlata.

— ¿Eso…? ¡Eso estaba oculto en mis bragas! —Chilló, muerta de vergüenza. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

— Estaba. —Afirmó el hombre maliciosamente. —Eres bastante idiota y desvergonzada, ¿sabes? Cualquiera pudo habértelo quitado.

— ¿Me estás llamando "cualquiera"? —Explotó ella.

— "Cualquiera" no, "fácil" sí. —Continuó Grimmjow, disfrutando bastante del momento.

— ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LA MALDITA CABEZA YO MISMA!

— Ya basta los dos. —Farfulló Nelliel— Condesa del Reino de Tréboles, será mejor que colabores… O la que perderá la cabeza serás tú.

— Si ocultaba una parte en sus bragas, imagina dónde guardará la otra. —Suspiró el Kumiho, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Por supuesto. —Masculló la chica peliverde, sonrojándose ligeramente. Se acercó a Sanderwicci y metió una mano en su escote, donde evidentemente, estaba la parte faltante. Se la entregó al Espada y miró de nuevo a la ojimorada. —Eres demasiado obvia.

— Y fácil. —Agregó el Sexto para hacerla rabiar.

Recibió una lluvia de insultos a cambio. Grimmjow la ignoró y centró su atención en el pergamino recién adquirido. Se arrodilló, tomó la parte que había pescado antes y las extendió sobre el suelo, juntándolas. Sonrió, complacido.

— Tal como pensaba… Es un mapa. Quizá nos revele los verdaderos aposentos de la Reina de Corazones. —Comentó, estudiándolo con atención.

— ¿"Los verdaderos"? —Inquirió la Bufona, confundida.

— No te ibas a creer que la Reina nos dejaría entrar a su casa así como si nada, ¿Verdad? —Al ver que no respondía, suspiró— Tsk, es obvio. Nos intenta acorralar en un lugar específico y acabar con todos nosotros hoy aquí mismo. Es más fácil y ella no corre riesgo.

Nelliel parpadeó un poco ofuscada. Grimmjow continuó explicándose.

— Tenía mis dudas respecto a este lugar. Me pareció realmente extraño que la Reina nos invitara a su Fiesta. ¿Y para qué si no? El objetivo somos nosotros los Rebeldes, claro está. ¿Pero por qué nos dejaría entrar a su residencia sin más? Algo no estaba bien. Así que me dediqué a hacer lo que mejor se les da a los Gatos de Cheshire: Observar. Y mis sospechas se confirmaron: Este no es el verdadero Palacio de la Reina de Corazones. Lo noté cuando distraje a los guardias junto al Lirón. Ha creado este lugar para dejarnos en un callejón sin salida y nosotros como buenos idiotas, caímos en la trampa.

La Tercera soltó un siseo, sorprendida.

— ¿Saben los demás algo de esto? —Inquirió, luego de superar el repentino shock.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Necesitaba verificarlo primero, ya sabes cómo es el Sombrerero.

La peliverde se puso de pie.

— ¡Debemos advertirles! ¡Están en grave peligro!

El Gato levantó una mano.

— Necesitamos la información completa. Tenemos que analizar este mapa primero.

— Pero ellos…

— Venga, Joker. No son niñatos. Si se presentan problemas, se las arreglarán. Primero esto. —Señaló el mapa en el suelo.

A duras penas, el Comodín se arrodilló junto a él de nuevo.

— Dudo que este mapa nos revele dónde está el verdadero Castillo. —Meditó Grimmjow luego de analizarlo bien— No creo que algo tan importante como su ubicación quede tan expuesta en manos de una simple plebeya.

— ¿A quién llamas "plebeya", desgraciado? —Saltó la Condesa mirándole con odio.

— A menos que…—La peliverde tomó el mapa, observándolo con cuidado. Abrió la boca con horror— Cheshire, ¿A quién de ustedes le correspondía encontrar la habitación de la Reina?

— A la Liebre de Marzo. —El Felino frunció más el ceño— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué descubriste?

La chica lo miró con gravedad.

— La Liebre se dirige a firmar su sentencia de muerte. —Susurró la Joker, consternada.

 ***Glosario***

 **Royals**:** Debí citar este concepto unos capítulos antes, pero no se me había presentado la ocasión, lo lamento mucho. Paso a explicarlo: Los "Royals" son los integrantes del círculo personal de la Reina de Corazones, algo así como sus "amigos", lo componen los otros reyes, condes, duques y otros simpatizantes de la Reina.

 **Bufón**:** El traje de Nelliel está basado en Courtly Jester, personaje de Ever After High. Mejor dicho, el papel de la peliverde está basado en Courtly en general. Uno de mis personajes favoritos.


	10. La Infiltración, Parte II

— ¿Llevas todo lo necesario?

— Yo soy lo necesario.

— Qué gracioso.

El Gato de Cheshire –Grimmjow había retomado su verdadera identidad después de todo– y el Comodín discutían sobre lo siguiente a llevar a cabo. Nelliel insistía en salvar a Yoruichi mientras que el Jeagerjaquez se negaba y apremiaba con encontrar el resto de los mapas. El que le habían sacado a la Condesa del Reino de Tréboles mostraba en realidad las trampas ocultas por el Castillo Falso, más no daba pista del verdadero. A pesar de la decepción, ambos personajes se negaban a darse por vencidos y una vez más analizado el mapa, vieron una buena opción para contraatacar a sus rivales.

— Gato, la Liebre estará en serios problemas si no corres en su auxilio. —Insistió Nelliel— Observa el mapa, la habitación de la Reina cuenta con la mayor cantidad de trampas, prácticamente mortales. No podemos dejarla ahí.

— Sabrá cómo salir de eso, Joker. Créeme. Escapar es lo que mejor se le da. —Le contestó el peliazul con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y qué hay de los demás? —Replicó la muchacha, exasperada por el desinterés del otro— No podemos confiarnos en que todos esquiven las trampas y salgan ilesos si cayeran en una.

Grimmjow suspiró, desesperado.

— ¿De verdad esperas que pierda mi preciado tiempo buscando a los otros para avisarles de algo tan trivial como esto?—Preguntó, agitando el mapa.

— Por favor. —Suplicó ella. —Eres el Gato de Cheshire. Cuentas con habilidades bastante… Especiales. No te tomará mucho tiempo correr la voz. Tú sabrás cómo.

El Gato apretó los puños y miró hacia otra parte durante un rato. Odiaba admitir que en el fondo, Nelliel tenía razón. Se puso en marcha. Pero la peliverde le detuvo de nuevo.

— Estás… Herido. —Murmuró horrorizada.

— ¿Esto, una herida? —Soltó una carcajada— Un rasguño sin importancia.

— Un rasguño sin importancia que no para de sangrar. —Le reprendió la Joker, preocupada. —Ven acá que no… ¡Gato!

Una risilla escalofriante rasgó el aire mientras Grimmjow emitía un grito ahogado y caía inconsciente al suelo. Nelliel observó a la dueña de aquel irritante sonido, nada más y nada menos que la Condesa de Tréboles, que le miraba con arrogancia y desprecio.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —Le gritó la Espada mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero, sacudiéndolo bruscamente sin resultado positivo alguno— ¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldita sea?!

— ¿Yo? —Inquirió inocentemente la Condesa—Pero si estoy aquí atada…

Nelliel perdió los nervios y se acercó a ella violentamente. Tiró de su cabello con brusquedad para exponerle el cuello, acercando un filoso naipe a su yugular, rasgando ligeramente la piel y haciéndole un leve corte.

— ¡Tus jueguitos empiezan a cansarme, Condesa! Si quieres llegar a la conclusión de la Fiesta con la cabeza unida al cuerpo, será mejor que me digas qué le has hecho a Cheshire. —Le susurró muy cerca del oído, con un tono glacial.

— Yo no le he hecho nada… Directamente. —Respondió la pelimorada, tragando saliva. El Comodín hundió el naipe con un poco más de fuerza e hizo más profundo el corte— ¡Para! —Lloriqueó— ¡La hoja estaba envenenada! Fue un arma diseñada por la Seta de Corazones, el Consejero de la Reina. Cada Royal tiene un arma distinta, es para nuestra defensa en caso de que ustedes asquerosos Rebeldes, nos atacaran. Y mira qué buen resultado ha dado…

Nelliel siguió el corte un poco más abajo sin ninguna delicadeza.

— ¡Por favor detente! —Imploró de nuevo— ¡Tu amigo necesita el antídoto o morirá sumergido en la locura!

— ¿Antídoto? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Y qué quieres decir con "morirá sumergido en la locura"? —Exigió la mayor.

— El antídoto lo tiene la Reina. ¡No sé dónde! Y respecto a los efectos del veneno… Pronto los verás por ti misma.

El Joker sin poder contenerse la abofeteó con fuerza, dejándole inconsciente también. Intentó controlarse para sobrellevar aquella irritante situación. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia donde yacía Grimmjow, pero aquella imagen la dejó helada.

Él estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola fijamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre, en posición de ataque.

— Nos encontramos de nuevo, Majestad. ¡Considera un honor morir por mis manos! —Gritó el peliazul, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia ella.

 _Oh no, no puede ser. ¡Es un alucinógeno! ¡Diablos!_ Pensó el ajetreado Joker, esquivando a duras penas un potente golpe que Grimmjow desató con furia.

— ¡Yo no soy tu enemiga, Cheshire! ¡Soy el Joker! ¡Por favor, mírame bien, te está engañando, te está utilizando! ¡Esto es lo que quiere la Reina! —Respondió la Espada, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque sabía que eso era inútil. Necesitaba urgentemente la medicina.

— ¡Ja! No sabía que te pondrías en tan patética situación. —Sonrió, emprendiéndola contra ella furiosamente— Venga, tirana asquerosa, ¡Demuestra lo que tienes!

— Me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero, Gatito. —Suspiró la Joker, resentida, pero firme— Perdóname.

Y arremetió contra él.

* * *

Ichigo deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por los jardines de palacio, intentando huir de la horda de admiradores que le perseguían sin piedad. Aquello le molestaba. Entablar animadas conversaciones con los demás definitivamente no estaba entre sus talentos.

— Lo que va a pasar es que si no encuentro a la puta Bestia, la Reina de Corazones me va a terminar encontrando a mí. Esto es un asco. —Mascullaba para sí mismo, molesto.

— Pareces algo perdido, sombrerudo compañero. —Interrumpió alguien.

Ichigo se giró para ver quién le había hablado y se quedó de piedra.

— Oh, lo siento. ¿Dónde han quedado mis modales? —Rio suavemente el dueño de aquella zorruna sonrisa que le era tan familiar. — Soy el Conde del Reino de Espadas. ¡Y tú al parecer eres el famoso Sombrerero Loco! ¡Oh, qué gran honor! ¡He escuchado grandes cosas sobre ti!

Aquel hombre era Gin Ichimaru. Ex Capitán de la Tercera División del Gotei 13, convertido en traidor, sirviente de Aizen…Y ahora un dichoso Conde. Ichigo procesó eso en cinco segundos y volvió a centrar su atención en él.

— ¿Conde del Reino de Espadas…?

— ¡Claro! Ya sabes cómo son los monarcas actuales, no pueden sobrellevar la responsabilidad de gobernar un Reino sin uno o varios camaradas. —Negó con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

— Por supuesto. —Respondió Ichigo, intentado asimilar la nueva información. Si Gin era el Conde, definitivamente el Rey sería Aizen. Y eso no era una buena señal.

— ¿Damos un paseo, Sombrerero-san? Estoy seguro de que te encantaría conocer el interior del Palacio. —Propuso el Conde sonriente.

— Seguro, ¿Por qué no? —Kurosaki se puso tenso, en pleno estado de alerta. De aquello no podía salir nada bueno, pero quizá consiguiera algo útil.

Echaron a andar en silencio, hasta que unos minutos más tarde, Gin decidió romper el hielo.

— Es una pena que la Reina de Corazones os tenga tan aislados. Vosotros sois el alma de este lugar. —Comentó el alegre Conde.

— Si realmente lo fuéramos, creo que ella nos hubiera perdonado de verdad. Creo que nos ve como algo peligroso, no veo el por qué. —Respondió Ichigo a su vez.

— Sí, ella no ha estado muy bien últimamente. ¿Sabes? —Ichimaru bajó la voz— Últimamente se le ve muy atormentada.

— ¿Ah sí? —Indagó el pelinaranja— ¿Y a qué se debe su tormento?

— Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo. —Dijo su interlocutor con una risa baja. — Realmente me entristece ver a su Majestad así. Haría lo que fuera por ayudarla.

A Ichigo aquel parloteo le resultaba bastante hipócrita. Más viniendo de Gin. Algo no estaba bien. Se contuvo una vez más.

— ¿Y qué crees que podamos hacer para ayudarle? —Preguntó el pelinaranja.

— Eso también lo sabes mejor que yo, compañero.

Kurosaki se hartó.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Soltó el 'Sombrerero'— Será mejor que hables sin rodeos.

— ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, Sombrerero-san? —Inquirió el peliblanco— O mejor dicho… ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

Listo, era todo. Iba a pasar en algún momento, Ichigo sabía que Gin no era ningún idiota, que no podía engañarlo, no a él. En un movimiento rápido sacó a Zangetsu del estuche que Yoruichi le había obsequiado y apunto amenazadoramente hacia la dirección de su rival.

— ¡No lograrás tu objetivo conmigo, cualquiera que sea! —Gritó agitando su zanpakuto.

— Y los raros somos nosotros, según la gente. —Volvió a negar con la cabeza el Conde.

Ese comentario distrajo momentáneamente a Ichigo, algo que Gin aprovechó en su favor para abalanzarse sobre él, tomarlo del cuello y arrastrarlo bruscamente hacia una remota habitación no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. El Conde Sonriente lo dejó en el suelo, cerró la puerta tras de él y esperó a que Ichigo se incorporara.

— Haz un numerito y no dudaré en matarte, Kurosaki-san. —Le dijo Gin en tono serio.

El Shinigami Sustituto se irguió con la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, sin soltar su zanpakuto.

— No te dejaré el camino libre, para lo que sea que planeen tú y Aizen. —Lo amenazó.

— Lord Aizen. —Lo corrigió— Y lo único que estamos 'planeando' es lo mismo que tú: Derrocar a la Reina de Corazones.

Ichigo soltó un siseo de asombro. No esperaba aquella respuesta.

— Explícate. —Le exigió.

— Esa mujer no es lo que necesita este País. Ha causado demasiado caos sin necesidad. Sólo queremos que los habitantes de este lugar sean libres. —Respondió con tranquilidad.

— No te creo nada. —Insistió Kurosaki.

Ichimaru suspiró.

— Sí, supuse que no lo harías, pero la verdad, no me interesa. La única razón por la que tus amiguitos siguen vivos allá afuera es porque Lord Aizen ha amañado un poco la seguridad del Palacio, o de lo contrario, sus cabezas estarían exhibidas en las torres del Castillo. Y mientras nosotros conversamos, él mismo está moviendo la baraja en favor de la causa.

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió el joven, cada vez más confundido.

El peliblanco suspiró de nuevo y miró a otra parte.

— Quizá busque redimirse… ¿Sabes? El tiempo que pasas en la prisión del País de las Maravillas cambia la perspectiva que tienes del mundo.

— Ya lo creo que sí… —Asintió Ichigo, estando de acuerdo con él por primera vez.

— ¿Y tú, Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Qué buscas de la Prisión del País de las Maravillas? O mejor, ¿Qué busca ella de ti?

El que suspiró esta vez fue el pelinaranja.

— Aún no lo sé.

— Será mejor que lo descubras pronto. —Lo apremió— O tu vida, junto a la de todos tus amigos, puede correr peligro.

Ichigo se tensó.

— Lo sé. —Era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Que los demás se fueran a ver afectados por su culpa.

— Deberías aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se te presenten para salir rápido de aquí. —Le aconsejó el ex Capitán.

— Como si tú me ofrecieras una oportunidad sin que venga acompañada de alguna artimaña. —Le soltó Kurosaki, de nuevo a la defensiva.

Gin tensó los hombros, exasperado.

— El Reino de Espadas te ha ofrecido a ti y a tus amiguitos todas las oportunidades posibles. ¿O cómo crees que estás en este lugar en este momento?

Se encontraba en un grave conflicto interno, pero Ichigo se tomó unos instantes para pensar en todo aquello y por un momento, todo parecía encajar. Que la Reina no hubiera matado a los Desbandados, que los mantuvieran alejados para que no causaran estragos (así mismo ellos se protegían), ninguna represalia por parte de los demás Reinos, las invitaciones a esta fiesta en particular… Esta fiesta en particular que era la ocasión perfecta para acabar con el Reinado de la tirana.

Ichimaru, que parecía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, respondió en voz baja.

— Los Reinos tienen poderosas influencias, Kurosaki-san. Hemos aprovechado eso en favor de la causa. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para protegeros. Y ahora haremos todo lo posible para apoyaros. —Finalizó el Conde.

Ichigo se masajeó las sienes. Aquello era una auténtica locura. ¿Confiar en Aizen e Ichimaru? Una cosa era confiar en Grimmjow y en Nelliel, que teóricamente eran sus rivales, pero otra muy distinta era confiar en el otro par. Aunque las palabras de Gin tenían bastante sentido, no terminaba de aceptarlas del todo simplemente… Porque no quería.

— Si hubiésemos querido haceros daño, lo habríamos hecho antes, Kurosaki-san. —Murmuró el Shinigami— El Reino de Espadas tiene algunos medios para derrocar a la Reina de Corazones, pero es el Pueblo el que de verdad tiene el poder. Y muchos ya están hartos de los abusos de este Reino. Si ellos se disponen a derrocarla, estaremos allí para apoyarlos.

Ichigo se frotó la nuca. Finalmente alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga ahora? Y que te quede claro que no confío ni en ti ni en tu Rey. Hago esto por mis amigos.

Gin extendió aún más su sonrisa.

— Ha llegado la hora, de que conozcas a la Soberana en persona.

* * *

Una vez dentro de palacio, los Desbandados restantes (Orihime Inoue, Urahara Kisuke y Sado Yasutora –reincorporado de nuevo al grupo después de la limpieza de guardias–) retomaron sus identidades originales y se propusieron sacar cualquier información relevante que pudieran brindar los asistentes de la Fiesta. Luego de unas horas, los tres se reunieron en uno de los jardines de Palacio, aislándose un poco del evento para conversar sobre sus descubrimientos. Urahara, como siempre, fue el primero en hablar.

— Siempre es un gran honor reunirnos, amigos míos. Sin embargo… La ausencia de algunos compañeros es una espina en el costado que ha estado inquietándome desde hace cierto rato. —Comenzó, mientras sacaba una taza de té de su sombrero y tomaba su contenido.

— ¿Alguno ha visto a la Liebre, al Gato o a Ichigo? —Preguntó Chad, compartiendo la misma inquietud de Urahara.

— No los he visto desde que nos separamos. —Respondió una preocupada Orihime. — ¿Les habrá pasado algo malo?

— ¡De ninguna forma! —Saltó el Sombrerero— O sus cabezas andarían rodando por ahí. Pero me inquieta que no se hayan dejado ver en todo el día. En fin, pronto recibiremos noticias de ellos. —Finalizó, dando un sorbo a su té y mirando la taza con aire distraído.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Sombrerero-san? —Inquirió la Kumiho con timidez.

— Porque los conozco bien. —Le sonrió el rubio para tranquilizarla. — ¡Y porque ya casi es la hora del té y no se la perderían por nada del mundo!

— ¿Han descubierto algo interesante? —Preguntó Chad, que siempre iba directo al grano.

— Nada relevante, lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó Orihime.

— Yo tampoco. —Chad apretó los puños, molesto consigo mismo— Aunque escuché por ahí de que la Reina quiere acabar con esta Fiesta lo antes posible. Ha estado de pésimo humor todo el día, según sus allegados. Y que además, parece nerviosa.

— ¿Y tú has tenido suerte, Sombrerero-san? —La pelinaranja se alisó el vestido mientras esperaba respuesta.

Urahara dejó su taza a un lado y centró su atención en sus cómplices.

— Quizá. Pero primero… Si habrán notado ya, que no estamos en el verdadero Palacio de la Reina de Corazones, ¿Cierto?

Ambos chicos silbaron asombrados. Esa revelación los pilló desprevenidos.

— Tenía esa teoría desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, no tenía las pruebas suficientes para comprobarlo y no creí que la Reina realmente la llevara a cabo. Me sorprende lo lista que es. —Murmuró el mayor.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Hablaron los dos a la vez.

El Sombrerero Loco sonrió.

— Donde se dé un fenómeno curioso, siempre habrá un Gato observándolo todo.

— Así que Cheshire…

— Fue el primero en notarlo. —Confirmó Kisuke— Precisamente durante la pelea con los guardias. —Miró de reojo a Chad— En un instante se percató que el aura del cielo era distinta. Mostraba rupturas imposibles de captar para el ojo humano…

— Pero no para el ojo de un Gato. —Sonrió la Kumiho— ¡Cheshire es increíble!

Urahara asintió.

— Pero dijiste que no habías visto a ninguno de nosotros desde la separación... —Comentó Sado, confundido. — ¿Cómo lograste comunicarte con él?

— Cheshire tiene otra forma muy interesante de comunicarse. —Dijo el Sombrerero tocándose la cabeza.

— ¡¿Un vínculo mental?! —Casi gritaron los dos a la vez, de nuevo.

— Es un ser bastante peculiar. —Volvió a sonreír el líder.

— ¿Y por medio de ese vínculo mental, no sabes dónde está ahora? —Se extrañó el moreno.

La sonrisa de Urahara se desvaneció.

— El vínculo funciona cuando _él_ quiera y sólo deja entrever lo que él desee compartir. Sin embargo, he encontrado una forma alterna para poder meterme en su cabeza. Y aunque Dios sabe cuánto he intentado comunicarme de nuevo, no funciona. Es como si estuviera… Apagado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —Se alarmó Chad.

— No está muerto. —Se apresuró a aclarar el interpelado— Pero su actividad cerebral es la típica de una persona dormida… O inconsciente. Hay mucha actividad, como sucede cuando dormimos, pero hay imágenes algo… Extrañas. Como si estuviera soñando. Aún no logro entender qué es.

— ¡Podría estar en peligro! —Intervino Inoue, más preocupada— Deberíamos buscarlo.

— Eso retrasaría todos nuestros planes, Kumiho. —Debatió Kisuke con suavidad. —Él estará bien. Yo mismo me encargaré de ello. O él… Ya saben cómo es.

— ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer? —Apremió Chad.

— Ahora que sabemos que no estamos en el verdadero campo de batalla, cambiaremos un poco los planes. Necesitamos…

Alguien pasó corriendo a su lado a toda velocidad interrumpiendo la reunión. Aquel personaje se percató cerca de quiénes había pasado y se detuvo al lado de aquel curioso trío. Era la Coneja Blanca.

— ¡Sombrerero Loco! ¿No crees que deberías irte poniendo en marcha ya? —Le zurró la Coneja dándole un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Ay, Conejita-san! —Se lamentó el hombre— ¡No es necesaria tanta maldad! —Se extrañó un poco ante su presencia y preguntó— Pero, ¿En marcha para qué?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para el Croquet de la Reina, cabeza de calabaza! —Gritó, molesta—¡Santas zanahorias, se me hace tarde! ¡Pyon! —Dijo, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

El Croquet de la Reina era el clímax de la Fiesta. Y sucedía siempre a la hora del té. Aún faltaban horas para eso. ¿Por qué se había adelantado todo? Aquello no era una buena señal.

— ¡Pero para eso la Reina necesita a un invitado especial! ¡Lo dice la Ley! ¡Además es muy temprano! —Replicó el rubio, haciendo que la Coneja se detuviera de nuevo.

— ¡Su Majestad está tan emocionada, que ha decidido adelantar el evento! ¡Además, el Invitado Especial ha llegado ya! Y su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo.


	11. Los Secretos de un Espejo

Yoruichi había sorteado –con muchísimo esfuerzo debía admitir– todas las trampas que la conducían hacia la habitación de la Reina de Corazones. Y aun así su cuerpo lucía algunos rasguños perpetrados por las diabólicas invenciones que intentaron detenerla. Cualquier otro mortal habría fallado estrepitosamente con sólo la primera prueba. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Se encontró frente a una decorada puerta en forma de corazón, con cinco guardias resguardándola. Se deshizo rápidamente de ellos y buscó entre los bolsillos de estos, algún mecanismo o llave que le ayudara a abrir la puerta. Soltó un siseo al no encontrar nada.

— No podía dejar la llave ante unos tipos tan inútiles, no es nada tonta. —Gruñó.

Así que no le quedaba de otra. De una brusca patada rompió la cerradura y entró a la habitación con el máximo cuidado, por si había alguna otra trampa oculta, pero tras analizar rigurosamente la habitación, descubrió que no había nada peligroso allí, lo que le generó más desconfianza aún. Decidió apresurarse, su inquietud no desaparecía y entre más rápido se reuniera con Kisuke, las cosas marcharían mejor. Empezó a rebuscar por toda la estancia dispuesta a sacar algo de utilidad hasta que un cajón medio abierto llamó su atención.

— No tan lista como yo creía, después de todo. —Sonrió con satisfacción.

Buscó en su interior pero sólo encontró numerosos documentos sin importancia. Cuando se iba a retirar a buscar en otra parte, algo despertó ligeramente su interés. Era una fotografía desgastada de una mujer que era nada más y nada menos que la misma Reina de Corazones. Pero no lucía como la decrépita tirana que era hoy en día, se veía más… Joven, relajada, casi de una apariencia normal. Incluso sonreía alegremente para la cámara.

— En lo que te has convertido hoy, Majestad. —Murmuró la morena, sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza.

La Liebre iba a desechar la fotografía, pero al darle vuelta descubrió un mensaje escrito con puño y letra de la propia Soberana que decía así:

—"Espejito, espejito… Llévame a ese lugar tan bonito que hace que mis problemas queden en el olvido. Ese lugar tan bonito, al que llego a través de este espejito."

Yoruichi analizó la fotografía de nuevo. En efecto, la Reina sostenía un espejo maravillosamente ornamentado que apretaba junto a su pecho, como si fuera su posesión más preciada. Y al parecer lo era.

¿Sería esa la llave que tanto buscaba? Al hacerse pasar por el Gato de Cheshire, adquirió momentáneamente sus habilidades, con las cuales había notado las irregularidades del entorno que la rodeaba apenas entró al Palacio. Y claro, era uno de los posibles escenarios que el Sombrerero había planteado que se presentarían, por lo tanto ya tenían sospechas de ello. Por ello se dedicó a buscar algún mapa que la condujera al verdadero Castillo, pero al parecer había encontrado el billete ganador de la lotería: La puerta a la verdadera morada de la Reina de Corazones.

Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a buscar desesperadamente en la habitación, saqueando todo a su paso, sin éxito.

— Tsk… ¡Obviamente no iba a dejar eso aquí, con lo importante que es! —Se reprendió a sí misma.

Iba a comenzar a soltar una sarta de palabrotas hasta que un brillo momentáneo la sacó de su letargo. Era la luz del sol de la mañana que se filtraba por uno de los ventanales de la recámara y se proyectó en su cinturón decorado con piedras preciosas. Este a su vez se reflejó en un punto en la pared, otro punto brillante, que fue lo que la cegó hace unos instantes. Observó detenidamente la pared. Estaba cubierta por una cortina de terciopelo, pero en la esquina inferior derecha atisbó una piedra preciosa, una piedra de cuarzo blanca. La piedra preciosa oficial del Reino de Corazones era el rubí, por lo tanto la presencia de aquella otra piedra era algo completamente extraño. Si detrás de la cortina hubiera una ventana, ese cuarzo no estaría allí… Se acercó inmediatamente a la piedra, la examinó y procedió a retirar la tela que cubría lo que fuera que hubiera detrás.

Por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios.

Lo que ocultaba la delicada cortina era un impresionante espejo de cuerpo entero, exactamente igual de detallado que el que mostraba la fotografía de la Reina. La Monarca debía tener dos, por si llegaba a perder o romper uno. El otro debía cargarlo con ella.

La Liebre de Marzo se acercó con cuidado al Espejo y tocó su superficie. Volvió a sonreír. Tal como sospechaba, era un portal. Al tocarlo, el vidrio se volvía acuoso y al intentar penetrar en él, podía hacerlo sin problema. Pasó una mano a modo de experimento. Luego el brazo. Y finalmente, terminó por introducirse totalmente dentro de él.

— Esto me pone las orejas de punta… ¡Qué emocionante!

La sensación de viajar por el portal fue algo extraña, pero rápida y eficaz. En unos segundos se encontró en una pradera… Completamente blanca. ¿Era nieve lo que la pintaba de ese color? Barrió el lugar con la mirada y tuvo la extraña sensación de haberse equivocado. En aquel frío lugar que parecía hecho de cristal, no había nada de lo que ella se hubiese imaginado. ¿Es que acaso era una trampa? ¿Dónde estaba el Castillo de la Reina de Corazones?

— Un lugar curioso para una extranjera, ¿No crees?

Yoruichi se giró inmediatamente en posición de defensa hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz. Aunque no logró girar totalmente. Si lo hacía, se cortaría el cuello con la espada que estaba colocada firmemente sobre su yugular.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Otra de las amiguitas de la Reina? —Farfulló la morena, inmóvil. Un movimiento en falso podría costarle la vida.

— Puedo ser de todo menos eso. —Respondió la voz — Dime extranjera, ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en este lugar?

Yoruichi se lo pensó. ¿Era buena idea revelarle su identidad? Ella ya había mencionado que no era sirviente de la Reina de Corazones. ¿Le estaba mintiendo? Decidió contraatacar.

— Creo que esa pregunta deberías responderla tú primero, digo, me estás amenazando con una espada. Sería bueno algo de justicia. —Replicó.

La mujer relajó la presión del arma sobre el cuello de la pelimorada.

— Lady Rangiku Matsumoto, Duquesa del Reino Blanco, a la órdenes de su Majestad, Lord Hitsugaya.

La Shinigami se sorprendió. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? El Reino Blanco era el más lejano, pero también era parte del País de las Maravillas y el segundo de mayor extensión, o eso había sido antes de que la Reina de Corazones se volviera completamente loca. Es más, ambos Reinos habían convivido en gran armonía anteriormente. Pero eso había sido hace muchísimo tiempo. Contaba la leyenda que cuando la máxima Soberana enloqueció, en un arranque de ira arrasó con todo el Reino Blanco, matando a su gente y quedándose con sus territorios, que había designado exclusivamente para su numeroso ejército. Aunque los verdaderos motivos se desconocen, muchos valientes sospechan que debido a la gran extensión de territorio y el creciente desarrollo positivo del Reino, la Reina de Corazones lo vio como una gran amenaza a su propio Reino. Por eso no aparecía ni siquiera en los mapas, ni en los libros ni en ninguna otra parte y la gente tenía prohibido siquiera mencionarlo.

Más sin embargo, ella se encontraba allí mismo. Observó de nuevo a su alrededor y se maravilló al ver la singularidad de aquel lugar. Mientras los demás Reinos eran coloridas obras de arte, el Reino Blanco daba su nombre por su apariencia nítidamente blanca. Nevaba todo el tiempo y los paisajes parecían hechos de cristal. Denotaba paz, delicadeza y elegancia, pero sobre todo poder, presencia. Era una belleza impresionante.

— Ejem. —Carraspeó la Duquesa, devolviendo a la mujer a la realidad.

— Duquesa, eh. —La morena se lo pensó— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, mujer? Si tú eres la Duquesa, ¿Dónde está el Rey?

— Contesté primero y tú no has respondido a mi pregunta inicial. —Replicó la rubia.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón. —Suspiró— Soy la Liebre de Marzo, miembro de los Desbandados, asociación que pretende rebelarse contra el Régimen de la Reina de Corazones. ¿Y qué hago aquí? En realidad buscaba parar en otro sitio… —Se encogió de hombros.

Matsumoto retiró la espada del cuello de la mujer inmediatamente y se colocó frente a Yoruichi. Ambas se miraron con intensidad. La Liebre la examinó de pies a cabeza. La Duquesa vestía de forma impecable, portaba un majestuoso vestido color perla. Era largo, mostraba una hendidura en la pierna derecha, que le daba ese toque sensual, ideal en una persona como ella. Se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, resaltando todos sus atributos de la mejor forma. La zona del cuello estaba envuelta en tul, entretejida minuciosamente con cristales. Su calzado parecía hecho de hielo puro. En sustitución de las mangas del vestido utilizaba unos largos guantes de cabritilla que cubrían un poco más allá de sus codos. Lucía el cabello suelto, ondeando en la fría nevisca y sobre su cabeza, una tiara decorada enteramente por piedras de cuarzo.

— Así que tú eres miembro de la famosa banda del Sombrerero Loco. —Susurró la subordinada, impresionada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena— Por favor ven conmigo. Mi Rey necesita verte urgentemente.

Yoruichi no iba a ceder tan fácil.

— Hace dos minutos estabas apuntándome con el filo de una espada. —La morena se cruzó de brazos. —Podrás lucir como toda una mujer perteneciente a la Realeza, pero eso no me demuestra que realmente seas una.

— De verdad perdóname. —Imploró la rubia— Debes comprender que cualquiera que entre aquí es tomado como una amenaza. Pero para la Banda del Sombrerero Loco siempre están las puertas abiertas. Más que eso, os necesitamos.

La Liebre afrontaba un conflicto interno. Aquella bella mujer _parecía_ no mentir. Pero con lo astuta que era la Reina de Corazones. ¿Quién le aseguraba que aquello no era una trampa? Especialmente porque el Reino Blanco estaba presuntamente extinto. _"Pero, ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si nunca dejó de existir y la Reina de Corazones sólo creó esa fachada para su beneficio personal?"_ No sería la primera vez que la Soberana mintiera.

Seguía inquieta de pensamiento, sin embargo, ella no era una mujer de recursos limitados. Si había superado las trampas de la Reina y esta era otra más de sus artimañas, buscaría la forma de burlarla, como había hecho anteriormente. Se encogió de hombros y habló en tono claro.

— Aceptaré ir contigo… —Alzó la mano a modo de advertencia— Con una sola condición. O mejor dicho, un trato.

— ¡Dime! —Respondió rápidamente la Duquesa, entusiasmada porque la Liebre aceptara.

— Me explicarás qué fue lo que pasó realmente con este Reino y compartirás conmigo toda información que tengas acerca de la Reina de Corazones, ¿Vale?

— ¡Hecho! —Sonrió alegremente la mujer— Pero ya que es un trato… Es bueno que yo también imponga alguna condición, ¿No crees? Digo, hace un momento me hablaste de justicia…

" _Esta mujer no es nada tonta_ " pensó Yoruichi. Tomó una actitud precavida.

— Suéltalo.

— Es genial que podamos razonar sin discutir, eres muy flexible y eso te lo agradezco. —Se sinceró— Tu condición es un poco exigente, dado que somos muy cuidadosos con la información que se filtra, pero nosotros también tenemos interés en lo que tú sabes. Así que… El Reino Blanco aceptará tu petición, a cambio de que tú compartas todo lo que sabes sobre el Shinigami Sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo.

La morena se puso tensa.

— ¿Quién te ha hablado acerca de él? —Las palabras salieron un poco bruscas.

— Estamos escondidos pero no ausentes, Liebre de Marzo. —La mujer habló con serenidad— En el pergamino de El Profeta se visualizaba claramente que un Shinigami Sustituto sería el que acabaría de una vez por todas con la tiranía de la Reina de Corazones. Y la única persona que ha ingresado últimamente al País de las Maravillas ha sido él, Ichigo Kurosaki. Justo en el momento en el que las cosas están más críticas que nunca. No intentes negarlo, lo sabemos.

Yoruichi suspiró. Esta gente le inquietaba muchísimo, sabían demasiado.

— Si pensáis que podéis hacerle daño…

— Nadie ha hablado de eso. —Matsumoto endureció el tono— Todo lo contrario. Queremos protegerle. Es la única esperanza que tenemos para surgir de la niebla otra vez.

La pelimorada lo comprendió al instante.

— Así que por eso le buscáis… Queréis recuperar vuestra antigua gloria.

— Exactamente. —Asintió la rubia— No nos interesa el poder, simplemente queremos que se nos tome en cuenta como antes, recuperar los lazos que nos unían en bella armonía con los demás Reinos. Estamos cansados de vivir en el olvido.

— Comprendo. —La Liebre encogió los hombros— Nosotros también queremos vivir en paz.

— Establezcamos alianzas entonces. —Rangiku retomó su entusiasmo— Todo esto saldrá bien, ¡Puedo sentirlo! Juntos derribaremos a la tirana de Corazones y viviremos tranquilos de nuevo.

— Eso espero. —Afirmó la morena. La Duquesa Blanca comenzaba a caerle realmente bien —Venga, hemos charlado demasiado. Llévame a tu 'humilde morada', Lady Matsumoto. —Soltó una risita— Y si tienes algo de té, la alianza por mi parte será más fuerte, lo prometo.

— ¡Acompañado de galletas y pastel! —La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. —El Palacio te va a encantar. Tenemos una fuente inagotable del mejor té del País de las Maravillas.

Definitivamente, las mejores alianzas se sellan con una taza de té.

* * *

Tal como la Duquesa Blanca había mencionado a lo largo del camino, el Castillo del Reino Blanco era una obra de arte en toda la expresión de la palabra. Era una majestuosa estructura hecha de hielo puro, delicadamente tallado hasta el último de sus cimientos.

— Nunca había visto algo así. —Susurró Yoruichi, admirando los jardines nevados, prestando especial atención a los árboles cuyas ramas parecían hechas de diamantes. — ¿Es así todo el tiempo? El clima, quiero decir.

— Sí. A veces el tiempo te da un poco de respiro y deja de nevar un poco, aunque el frío no desaparece. Es genial cuando el sol se asoma, pero no produce tanto calor como para contrarrestar el frío. Es un fenómeno espectacular.

— Me imagino. —Sonrió.

La morena había divisado a bastante gente durante el trayecto. Todos ellos parecían encantados con el frío y el lugar en general. Y algo en su persona siempre llevaba blanco, ya fuese el cabello, la piel, la ropa… Ella era una rareza en aquel gélido lugar, con todos los colores que llevaba encima. Algunas personas la contemplaban con curiosidad, incluso se acercaban a saludarle.

— Sígueme. —La Duquesa le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara, sacándola de su ensoñación. Yoruichi aceptó de buen grado— Si tienes mucho frío, en Palacio tenemos ropas disponibles para eso.

— Estoy bien mi Lady, gracias. El cambio de clima es agradable, el calor que hace en el Reino de Corazones es asfixiante.

— Me puedo dar una idea. —Murmuró la rubia— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí está el Rey!

Yoruichi siguió la dirección de su mirada. Rodeado de varios criados que transportaban bandejas con dulces, estaba Lord Hitsugaya, Rey del Reino Blanco. Vestía un abrigo de doble botonadura blanca con solapas celestes sujetado por un cinturón negro, unos pantalones a juego y unas botas negras, el atuendo digno de todo un Rey y sobre su cabeza, relucía una corona plateada decorada con piedras preciosas de Cuarzo. Apenas divisó a las dos mujeres, su expresión se transformó en una toma precavida. Era obvio que sólo esperaba a la Duquesa, nada de su colorida amiga.

— ¡Mi Lord! —Gritó Matsumoto en cuanto lo vio— ¡Traigo a una muy, muy importante invitada!

Toshiro puso los ojos en blanco. Con un gesto ordenó a los criados retirarse con la premisa de que los vería luego. Hicieron una delicada reverencia y se retiraron en silencio.

— Estoy algo ocupado con asuntos de Palacio de los que _tú_ deberías encarte, Lady Matsumoto. —Recalcó el joven monarca en cuanto se acercó.

— ¡Y me hice cargo de ellos a la perfección, como podrá ver! —Replicó la mujer sin perder el entusiasmo y presentando a Yoruichi como si fuera un trofeo.

— ¡Hacer amigos allá afuera no está en tu agenda real! —Gruñó el peliblanco.

— Ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar, Lord Hitsugaya. —La soberana hizo un puchero— Mira, ella es la Liebre de Marzo, una de las Desbandadas pertenecientes al Cuartel del Sombrerero Loco.

— Su Alteza Real. —Yoruichi hizo una graciosa reverencia, sonriéndole con picardía.

Toshiro abrió los ojos abruptamente, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una Desbandada? —No daba crédito— ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo sabes que no es una espía?

— Lo sé porque bueno… —La mujer se quedó pensativa, prácticamente en blanco. Diablos, no había seguido el protocolo real para detectar traidores. — ¡Intuición femenina!

— ¿¡INTUICIÓN FEMENINA!? —Gritó el Lord, olvidándose de los modales— ¿¡Te has vuelto loca, Lady Matsumoto!?

— La intuición femenina nunca falla, Señor. —Intervino Yoruichi— Si necesita una prueba, se la daré ahora mismo. Pero su Serenísima Lady Matsumoto, no se ha equivocado en nada.

A continuación la morena se abrió los tres primeros botones del chaleco. Toshiro pasó del color natural al color de un tomate.

— ¿Pero qué diablos…? —Se cubrió los ojos, dejando una rendija para no quedar a ciegas completamente. — ¡Eso NO funcionará conmigo!

— ¡Pero quién lo diría! —Se rió escandalosamente la Liebre— ¡Su Alteza Real es un pervertido!

— ¡No soy un maldito pervertido! ¡La pervertida eres tú, que te estás desnudando frente a mí! —El pobre muchacho ya no hallaba qué hacer ni para dónde mirar.

— Lo que le voy a mostrar no puedo andarlo enseñando a todos por ahí. —Replicó la pelimorada con sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Promete guardar el secreto, su Majestad?

— Yo… Yo…

Yoruichi sacó de un compartimiento oculto en su sujetador, un pequeño reloj de bolsillo bañado en oro puro. Carraspeó para llamar la atención del Rey, que finalmente la miró, sin que se le bajara el color del rostro todavía. Le lanzó la alhaja que él atrapó con facilidad.

— ¿Y qué con esto? No prueba nada. —Masculló, malhumorado.

— Véalo bien.

Y así lo hizo. Por fuera no mostraba nada particularmente diferente a cualquier otro reloj de bolsillo. Sin embargo, al abrirlo, reconoció finalmente, el lema de los rebeldes.

— "De día ataca, de noche observa, la soberbia tirana que a todos aterra. Mucho no durará su Reinado, mientras los Desbandados, hagan bien su trabajo. De día resistimos, de noche planeamos, el día en que finalmente, pongamos fin a su Reinado." S.L

Aquel reloj no podía portarlo cualquiera. Tenía las iniciales del Sombrerero Loco grabadas en el interior del reloj. Y gustaba de todos los detalles que tanto agradaban al Sombrerero. Sin duda alguna, esa mujer que Toshiro tenía enfrente, era la famosa Liebre de Marzo.

— Eres tú. —Finalmente reconoció el Lord.

— La intuición femenina no falla. —Yoruichi se giró para guiñarle el ojo a su nueva amiga, que le correspondió con una gran sonrisa de alivio.

— Como sea. —El joven puso los ojos en blanco— Bienvenida al Reino Blanco, Liebre de Marzo. Sabe Hyorinmaru cuánto he esperado este día. Es un alivio tenerte aquí.

— Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo si supiera quiénes sois realmente. —Replicó la morena.

El monarca hizo una reverencia.

— Soy Lord Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rey del Reino Blanco. Y ella es la Duquesa Blanca Rangiku Matsumoto.

La rubia hizo una reverencia a su vez. Hitsugaya procedió de nuevo.

— Creo que sería buena idea de que te presentes tú también. —Propuso el monarca.

— Soy la Liebre de Marzo, Desbandada del Cuartel General del Sombrerero Loco y su taza derecha. —Se presentó Yoruichi— Buscamos destronar a la actual Reina de Corazones.

— Igual que nosotros. —Intervino Rangiku. Se dirigió a su Señor— El Shinigami Sustituto está con ellos.

El monarca arqueó las cejas.

— Eso es excelente, es una suerte que no haya caído en malas manos. —Suspiró, aliviado— ¿Cuál es vuestro plan?

— Como sabe, sólo Ichigo puede derrotar a la bestia. Nosotros le cubrimos, él se encarga de ella. Hoy es el No-Cumpleaños de la Reina de Corazones y nos ha invitado a su fiesta –con malas intenciones, claro está– sin embargo vimos una posibilidad de atacar desde allí. Pero…

— ¿Sí…?

— La Reina nos ha engañado. A todos. Nos ha invitado a la Fiesta del Té, pero en una dimensión alterna, no al verdadero Castillo, por lo cual la Bestia no se encuentra allí. Se encuentra a salvo en su verdadero hogar mientras nosotros estamos atrapados como ratas justo donde ella quiere. —No pudo evitar un gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Y has dejado a Ichigo solo con todos los enemigos rodeándole? —Farfulló la Duquesa.

— No está solo. Los demás Desbandados…

— Están ocupados en sus tareas, supongo. No puedo creer que le hayan dejado sin protección, Liebre. Si lo atrapan, significará el fin para todos. —Casi gritó el monarca, apenas controlando la voz.

— Ichigo sabe cuidarse solito. —Replicó la morena, aunque no tan segura de sí. El chico era impulsivo como él solo y era capaz de cometer una estupidez si lo provocaban lo suficiente.

— ¿Y cómo diantres llegaste tú aquí? —Inquirió el peliblanco— Creí que la Reina de Corazones había sellado todos los portales que conducían hacia acá.

— Un espejo ubicado en la habitación de su falso castillo. —Respondió— Nunca pensé que llegaría aquí. Creí que este lugar había dejado de existir. En realidad me proponía llegar hacia el verdadero Palacio…

— Eso quisiera la Reina. —La interrumpió la rubia— Aunque intentó destruirnos, no pudo lograrlo. Somos más fuertes de lo que ella creyó. Ella nos supera en hombres, pero nosotros la superamos en poder. Es algo con lo que no puede combatir. Más ahora que hay gente que se está empezando a cansar de sus tonterías, buscando desesperadamente una salida. Así que no se arriesgó más y simple y sencillamente bloqueó todos los accesos a este sitio para evitar que creciéramos más e incentiváramos al pueblo a rebelarse.

Yoruichi asintió, aliviada de que al fin las cosas comenzaran a tener sentido.

— Pero no hemos tirado la toalla aún. —Afirmó Toshiro— Durante este tiempo nos hemos preparado para este día, nos hemos fortalecido. El País de las Maravillas finalmente será libre. Y con vuestra ayuda…

— Podemos casi que tener la victoria asegurada. —Sonrió la Liebre.

Un ligero tintineo llamó su atención. Se fijó en el reloj de bolsillo –un regalo personal del propio Kisuke– y se dio cuenta de la hora. Iba a ser mediodía, pero no había mucho tiempo para charlar, por más que quisiera.

— Tengo que irme. —Apremió la Liebre. —Quiero asegurarme de que Ichigo esté bien.

— De acuerdo. —El Lord se frotó las manos— Liebre, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es traer a Ichigo aquí. Le daremos todo lo que le haga falta. Eso indica…

Le entregó un pergamino. La pelimorada lo tomó con curiosidad y emitió un grito ahogado.

— ¿¡Lo tuviste todo este tiempo!? —Gritó.

La pieza final del rompecabezas finalmente aparecía. El mapa a los _verdaderos_ aposentos de la Reina de Corazones.

— Somos gente con recursos. A pesar de poder levantar una rebelión contra la Reina, no nos serviría de nada sin Ichigo Kurosaki. Es él quien tiene la última palabra. Secretamente, hemos establecido unos pocos portales que conducen al resto del país y hemos infiltrado a un poderoso aliado allí. Gracias a ello, pudimos obtener el mapa. —Explicó Matsumoto.

— Debo admitir, que me tenéis asombrada. —Reconoció la mujer— Tenéis todo el apoyo de los Desbandados. —Declaró firmemente— La próxima vez que nos veamos traeré a un invitado. —Sonrió— Así que preparad el mejor té que tengáis.

Toshiro le correspondió la sonrisa. Tendió su mano hacia la señorita.

— Así será, palabra de Rey. —Prometió. Yoruichi le ofreció la mano y él la besó con respeto— Ten, necesitarás esto. —Le entregó un delicado espejo de mano.

— Con eso podrás abrir un portal que te conducirá hacia acá inmediatamente. —Intervino la Duquesa.

Yoruichi le dio varias vueltas.

— Gracias. —Murmuró, haciendo una reverencia— ¿Quién diría que un simple cristal podría ser capaz de ocultar tantos enigmas?

— Oh, es una de las maravillas de los espejos. —Sonrió Hitsugaya con misterio— Nunca sabrás cuántos secretos son capaces de guardar.


	12. La Reina de Corazones presenta su Baraja

Un gran rosal se alzaba en el centro de uno de los jardines más exclusivos de Palacio –Aquellos que sólo frecuentan miembros de la Aristocracia Maravillosa– y a su alrededor se encontraba todo lo necesario para armar una buena Fiesta de Té, tal como solían organizarse en aquel curioso lugar: Varias mesas exquisitamente decoradas con finos manteles, delicadas vajillas de la más fina porcelana y un sinfín de manjares repartidos por ahí. Sin embargo, la estancia –en apariencia– se encontraba vacía.

— No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto sólo para ver si tengo una oportunidad de salir de aquí…—Refunfuñaba Ichigo para sus adentros.

Al pronunciar aquella frase tuvo una ligera sensación de Déjà Vu. Por supuesto. Grimmjow le había dicho algo similar cuando fueron a visitar la morada de Urahara. Grimmjow, Urahara, Yoruichi, Inoue, Chad… ¿Estarían bien todos ellos? Desde que entró al Castillo sentía una inquietud constante. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, esa inquietud crecía aún más al no ver atisbo de ellos por ninguna parte.

— ¡Demonios, Cinco! ¿Es que no puedes pintar las rosas sin salpicarme de pintura?

Ichigo se puso en estado de alerta. Ya no estaba solo en el jardín. ¿Había estado solo realmente? Detectó a tres seres más allí, justamente en el gran rosal. Y –como era de esperarse– le eran familiares. Eran Pesche, Bawabawa y Dondochakka, la antigua Fracción de Nelliel. Iban vestidos como Barajas y parecían estar… ¿Pintando las rosas de rojo? Kurosaki se acercó para ver aquello más de cerca.

— ¡No ha sido culpa mía Dos, Nueve me ha dado un golpe en el brazo! ¿Sabes?** —Replicó Dondochakka en tono dolido.

Bawabawa alzó la mirada y lanzó un gruñido, ofendido ante tal acusación.

— ¡Nueve dice que eso es completamente falso! —Farfulló Pesche— La Reina te cortaría la cabeza ante tal mentira.

— ¡A ti te la cortaría por tratarme así, tonto! ¿Sabes? —Lloriqueó el Cinco.

Las tres criaturas se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión que pudo haberse extendido por horas si no hubiese sido por la presencia de Ichigo, que los miraba bastante exasperado. Los otros le miraron con curiosidad y se callaron de inmediato al ver que el pelinaranja les devolvía la mirada y se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido.

— ¿Me pueden explicar, por qué demonios estáis pintando estas rojas de rojo? —Preguntó Ichigo.

Cinco y Nueve (Dondochakka y Bawa respectivamente) guardaron silencio ante la pregunta y miraron directamente a Dos, como pidiendo auxilio. Pesche se aclaró la garganta y habló con temor y respeto.

— Pues verá usted, jovencito, es que este rosal debería haber sido rojo y nosotros por equivocación plantamos uno blanco… Y si su Majestad, la Reina de Corazones se da cuenta, nos cortaría la cabeza ella misma. Así que ya ve, jovencito, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para corregirlo… —Se encogió de hombros e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos. Con lo torpes que eran aquellos tres, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto ese tonto error, pero dejarlo pasar sólo lo haría parte del problema, más no de la solución. Y si la Reina pasaba por allí, ellos se verían afectados.

— Vale, creo que puedo echaros una mano con eso… —Suspiró el Shinigami torciendo el gesto— Venga, pasadme un pincel.

Las Cartas se miraron entre si y luego mostraron una gran sonrisa. Gritaron un "¡Hurra!" y tomaron a Ichigo de los brazos para atraerlo al rosal y le otorgaron el dichoso pincel y un tarro de pintura roja. El equipo se puso a trabajar mientras canturreaban alegremente, a excepción de Ichi, que veía aquella simple tarea como una completa pérdida de tiempo. Pero, basándose en el plan de Gin, eso podía ayudarle a tener una audiencia privada con la Reina…

El alegre canto se vio interrumpido por el zumbido lejano que retumbaba por el lugar y que amenazaba con acercarse y barrer todo el sitio, sea lo que fuese que se acercase. Las barajas se pusieron a temblar de pies a cabeza y a correr en círculos, en pleno estado de pánico.

— ¿Y ahora qué diablos os pasa? —Masculló Ichigo, alertado y confundido.

— ¡ES ELLA! ¡ES LA REINA! ¡LA REINA DE CORAZONES SE ACERCA! ¿Sabes? —Gritó Dondochakka a todo pulmón— ¡Rápido, recoged todo!

Los tres se convirtieron en una mancha borrosa que corría de un lugar a otro. De pronto, el trío se tiró bruscamente al suelo. Ichigo, sin saber qué hacer, se tumbó junto a ellos, intentando ordenar las ideas. Miró a su alrededor, intentando divisar algo.

Primero aparecieron diez soldados, enarbolando Tréboles. Luego aparecieron veinte cortesanos palaciegos, adornados enteramente de Diamantes. Siguieron los infantes reales, que eran cuarenta, representando a las Espadas. Les siguieron los capitanes, que vestían orgullosamente, todo lo representante al Reino de Corazones y contaban con sesenta miembros entre sus filas. Y finalmente, un puñado de curiosos invitados que habían logrado colarse para ver todo aquel show. Respecto al ejército reunido, todos eran barajas, de forma oblonga y plana, con las manos y pies en las esquinas. Formaron un corazón alrededor del jardín y extendieron una mullida alfombra roja, para dar paso a los invitados.

— Oh cielos, si es que han venido todos, hasta los reyes y su corte. —Murmuró Pesche, que hablaba con voz temblorosa, cargada de preocupación. —Van a celebrar la Fiesta justo _ahora_. Rayos, pero si ni siquiera es la hora correcta…

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, algo pasó corriendo a su lado para situarse al inicio de la improvisada pasarela. Era Rukia.

— ¡La Coneja Blanca! —Farfulló el Shinigami, lo suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchara, pero esta ni cuenta se dio de la presencia del joven.

Traía consigo una enorme trompeta. Interpretó una balada de bienvenida y habló con voz pausada, estaba muy agitada por la carrera.

— ¡Bienvenidos… sean todos… a la Fiesta del Té del No-Cumpleaños de… su bella Majestad, la Reina de Corazones! ¡Pero primero, demos la más… cordial bienvenida a los Reyes del País de las Maravillas!

Todo el público aplaudió con un entusiasmo desmedido.

— Tranquilos, súbditos. —Tranquilizó la Coneja, alzando una mano. Todos callaron al instante— ¡No esperemos más! ¡Por favor, dad la bienvenida al Rey y la Condesa del Reino de Tréboles! —Anunció la Coneja seguido de un trompetazo.

Ichigo espero con expectación. Había aprendido que todas las personas con las que se cruzaba en aquel lugar eran conocidos suyos. Y ahora más que nunca, quería saber quién rayos podía estar detrás de la infame monarquía.

— El Rey del plumero. —Masculló Pesche en voz baja.

Kurosaki frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué…?

No hubo que decir más. Por el majestuoso arco –que habían montado los guardias al inicio de la pasarela– apareció con vaporosas ropas Szayel Aporro Granz. Pero apareció solo, sin la mencionada Condesa. Se sacudió ligeramente el cabello rosa para acomodarse la escandalosa corona que portaba y caminó con dramáticos ademanes por la Alfombra Roja, lanzando besos a una enloquecida audiencia que le correspondía arrojándole flores. Al final del recorrido recogió una rosa, le plantó un beso y la arrojó hacia donde se encontraban sus admiradores. Surgió un pequeño disturbio por reclamar la famosa rosa, que al final poseyó una loba y salió corriendo antes de que alguien se la arrebatara. Mientras tanto el monarca, tomaba asiento en la majestuosa mesa de Té que estaba instalada desde antes que Ichigo llegara.

— Lamento profundamente que mi subordinada no apareciera. Quizá se le ha pasado la taza. —El público ríe a carcajadas— Es todo un placer encontrarme en la Fiesta de Té de mi querida amiga la Reina. ¿A ustedes no los pone felices también? —Sonrió Aporro, saludando de nuevo a la audiencia que respondió con una calurosa muestra de acuerdo.

A una señal que Kurosaki no vio, el público acalló de nuevo y la Coneja Blanca volvió a hablar.

— ¡Con ustedes, el Rey de Diamantes y su Corte! —Emitió otro trompetazo e Ichigo esperó.

La audiencia aplaudió de nuevo, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo como cuando Szayel apareció. El mencionado Rey era Baraggan Louisenbairn. Justo detrás lo seguía su numerosa Fracción o Corte, como la pelinegra los había llamado. Baraggan ni siquiera le prestó atención a la audiencia, simplemente se dedicó a sentarse junto a Szayel.

— El Rey de Diamantes no es muy simpático, ¿Sabes? —Murmuró Cinco.

— Desde luego. —Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco para observar al siguiente monarca.

Este no le sorprendió. Los siguientes en desfilar fueron Aizen y Gin, los representantes del Reino de Espadas. Aunque algo que llamó la atención del pelinaranja fue ver que a la izquierda de Sosuke desfilaba Tier Harribel y que Rukia le había llamado "Duquesa". Se mostraba tan seria como siempre, pero su belleza era lo que más destacaba de ella y lo que el público tanto vitoreaba. La gracia y elegancia del trío en la pasarela era absoluta, prácticamente perfecta. Ichigo volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

— Oh no. —Susurró Dos, temblando de nuevo— Se acerca _ella_.

— Estamos perdidos, ¿Sabes? —Farfulló Cinco, temblando también.

" _Al fin_ " pensó Ichigo. Tanta espera lo estaba volviendo loco. Al fin se daría cuenta quién era la infame Soberana.

— Damas y caballeros, os voy a pedir por favor que saquéis el máximo esfuerzo para demostrar vuestro eterno amor a la maravillosa monarca del País de las Maravillas… —Presidió Rukia, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Emitió el trompetazo final— ¡Con ustedes, su Alteza Imperial, la Reina de Corazones!

Se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor. Todos vitoreaban y aplaudían a la mujer, que entró con una majestuosidad impresionante, saludando con una mano y una vanidosa expresión a la muchedumbre presente.

Ichigo se quedó pálido. No era para nada la persona que esperaba.

Se iba a dar por terminada la pasarela hasta que un pequeño hombre salió detrás de la impetuosa falda del vestido de la Soberana y se dirigió a Rukia diciéndole algo cerca del oído.

— Ah, cierto… Y el Rey de Corazones. —Farfulló la Coneja, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se escuchó un lejano "¡Viva!" y nada más, aunque a aquel hombrecito no parecía importarle, ya que estaba distraído con su consola de videojuegos.

La terrible mujer de la que todos le habían hablado, aquella que infundaba rencor en los corazones de la gente, aquella que era capaz de cualquier cosa para realizar sus macabros planes, la que había cometido tremenda barbarie contra su propio pueblo y de la que todos temían era… Riruka Dokugamine.

— ¿Es ella? —Preguntó Ichigo en voz baja dirigiéndose a sus compañeros— ¿Estáis seguros de que ella es la Reina de Corazones? ¿La mala?

— ¿Y es que acaso hay una Reina de Corazones que sea buena? —Inquirió Pesche a su vez, algo ofendido— Es más, ¿Has visto a más de una Reina de Corazones? ¡Serás tonto jovencito, por supuesto que es ella!

— ¿Y qué hay del Rey? —Ichigo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta ese momento. Y, por cierto, era otro conocido: Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.

—Ah, ese no ostenta poder verdadero. En realidad, no sé ni por qué es Rey ni por qué la Reina lo mantiene con vida. En fin. —Suspiró el Dos.

Centró toda su atención en la Reina. Se negaba a creer en ello. Conocía a Riruka y ella jamás sería capaz de hacer todo lo que la gente decía de ella. Luego recordó las palabras de Urahara sobre la locura de la Soberana, causada aparentemente por el monstruo que vivía en el interior del Castillo. Aquel monstruo que se supone que él debía matar… Algo que no sería tan complicado siguiendo el plan que Gin le propuso. A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, a Ichigo no se le escapaba que Riruka era su amiga. Y su deber era ayudarla. Si de verdad era poseída por aquella Bestia, era su misión rescatarla. A ella y al resto de sus amigos atrapados en aquel lugar.

— ¡Jovencito! —Lo regañó el Dos casi a gritos al ver que Ichigo se ponía de pie y se cruzaba de brazos, mirando a la Reina en actitud desafiante— ¡Por las barajas de la Reina! ¿¡Pero qué está haciendo!? ¿Quiere perder la cabeza?

— La cabeza la he perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás. —Suspiró el pelinaranja en respuesta, mientras la Reina borraba toda sonrisa y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su posición.

* * *

La lucha fue larga, intensa. Pensó que nunca acabaría aquello. Había empeñado máximas fuerzas en intentar neutralizar a aquella bestia salvaje en la que se había convertido el Gato de Cheshire -luego de ser envenenado- sin hacerle daño y luego de un buen rato de batalla, había conseguido su objetivo.

A pesar de la angustia que supuso el que la Reina tuviera el antídoto y no disponer de tiempo para buscarlo, nunca se dio por vencida en su intento de salvar a su amigo. Conforme avanzaba la pelea, planeaba mentalmente cómo podría curarle sin necesitad de un antídoto exclusivo. Luego recordó que durante la visita en la que él e Ichigo estuvieron a punto de pelearse, ella los había neutralizado y había puesto en los bolsillos de cada uno de ellos un frasco de medicina hecho por ella misma. Finalmente, luego de varias piruetas –El Gato estaba hecho una fiera y no permitía que se le acercase- logró extraerle el frasquito y curarlo respectivamente.

Probablemente Cheshire mostrara apenas unos golpecitos, pero consiguió zanjar el asunto sin recurrir a medidas más extremas, lo que la ponía bastante contenta. Aunque él… No había tenido la misma delicadeza con ella y la había dejado bien adolorida.

—Humpf… ¿Dónde rayos estoy? —Gruñó el Gato en cuanto despertó. — ¿Y la Reina de Corazones? Ah, esa maldita perra... La voy a...

— Mmm, no supuse que despertarías con la garra izquierda, Gatito. —Le interrumpió la Joker, que se frotaba las sienes con insistencia. —Estamos en uno de los jardines de Palacio, donde te reuniste con la Condesa del Reino de Tréboles. ¿Recuerdas? Y respecto a la Reina, debe estar preparándose para su Fiesta… O cortándole la cabeza a alguien, ya sabes.

— ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has agarrado a arañazos con una manada de gatos? —Inquirió el Sexto al verla en tan lamentable estado. —Te ves horrible.

— Algo así. —Replicó la peliverde, molesta— Es más creo que conoces a un integrante de esa manada: Tiene el pelo azul, una sonrisa brillante y pésimo carácter. ¿Te suena? Porque fue él el que me hizo esto. —Se señaló todo el magullado cuerpo.

El interpelado soltó un silbido de asombro.

— ¿De verdad fui yo? —Sus labios esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿Y te hace gracia?! —Gritó la chica, bastante enojada ya.

— No recuerdo haber peleado contigo, Joker. —Negó con la cabeza y de repente dio un ligero brinco— ¡Es más! ¡Estaba soltando una pelea con la Reina! ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa desgraciada? Ya iba a acabar con ella…

— Sí, el único detallito es que nunca peleaste con ella realmente y casi me terminas matando a mí. ¡Tonto!

Antes de que Grimmjow protestara, ella alzó una mano para acallarlo y le explicó toda la situación.

— No creas que te va a salir fácil matarme, Gato tonto. —Finalizó— No tengo intención de hacerte daño. Pero rayos y centellas, hoy te portaste muy mal. ¡Muy mal! —Y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

— Nunca me ha salido bien ser el gato bueno del barrio. —Le regaló otra brillante sonrisa.

— Como sea. —La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—… ¿Podrás continuar? —Preguntó el peliazul al ver que la chica contraía la cara del dolor.

— Sí, por supuesto. —Al comprobar que compañero ya se encontraba en perfecto estado, se dedicó a curarse a sí misma— Sólo dame un momento.

… 10 Minutos más tarde…

— Como nueva. —Sonrió la chica. —Vamos, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— ¿Oyes eso? —Preguntó Cheshire, concentrado en la lejanía.

— No todos tenemos sentidos súper desarrollados, Gatito…

— Es la Guardia Personal de la Reina. —Respondió el Jeagerjaquez sin hacerle caso. —Eso quiere decir que _ella_ anda por aquí cerca. Eso no está bien. Nunca sale de Palacio antes de la Hora del Té.

— Será mejor que busquemos a los demás entonces. —Murmuró la joven en respuesta— Ichigo puede correr grave peligro.

* * *

Majestuosa. Era una buena palabra para describirla en ese momento. Riruka Dokugamine, la infalible Reina de Corazones, avanzaba hacia un decidido Ichigo Kurosaki con una falsa imagen tranquilizadora, cuando en realidad, estallaba de rabia por dentro. ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre –al que no distinguía bien por su miopía– como para desafiarla al no hacer ni siquiera una reverencia cuando ella estaba presente? Muy cara le iba a costar esa arrogancia al muchacho.

Se detuvo a cierta distancia de él –sin lograrlo ver bien todavía– y se dirigió verbalmente al Valet de Corazones.

— ¿Y este quién es? —Farfulló con altanería, señalando con su bastón de oro a Ichigo.

— Mi yo no saber quién es, Majestad. —Respondió temerosamente el joven— Mi yo no reconocerlo de ninguna parte.

— ¡Idiota! —Exclamó la Soberana, alterada.

Decidió romper la barrera que la separaba de aquel atrevido, así que se acercó a Ichigo hasta tenerlo de frente y… Se quedó muda.

Podía jurar que aquel muchacho era el más sexy que había visto en su vida. Era alto –justo como a ella le encantaban– de facciones afiladas, un cuerpo esbelto y un rostro "tallado por los mismísimos ángeles" pensaba la mujer sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Era consciente de que la sangre le subía escandalosamente por las mejillas. Se frotó las mismas con insistencia mientras reía tontamente, buscando cómo controlarse. Finalmente recordó quién era ella y se irguió, prosiguiendo con su actitud soberbia, aunque en un tono más amable exclusivo para aquel Adonis pelinaranja.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, suculento jovencito? ¡Quiero decir! —Miró al suelo por un instante y luego le lanzó una mirada desafiante— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, extranjero?

— Kuroi Ichika**… Para servir a su Majestad, la Reina. —Respondió educadamente. Si estaba tan loca como decían, lo mejor era ir con cuidado.

El nombre falso fue idea de Urahara. Entre menos se supiera quién era él realmente, mejor.

— Kuroi Ichika…—La chica saboreó su nombre y soltó una risotada. Luego posó la mirada en los servidores que estaban a los pies del pelinaranja y frunció el ceño— ¿Y estos quiénes son? —Preguntó de mala gana, lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

— ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? —Contestó el chico, sorprendido de su propia audacia.

La Reina se puso roja de la cólera y comenzó a gritar:

— ¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡Que le corten la…!

Se detuvo un instante. Aunque poseer aquella hermosa cabeza sería una encantadora idea, deseaba conocer más de aquel guapo extranjero. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en los otros tres personajes, aun tendidos en el suelo.

— ¡Arriba! —Gritó la monarca, con voz fuerte y detonante.

El trío obedeció inmediatamente, temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Parad ya, que me estáis poniendo nerviosa! —Masculló agitando su bastón.

Un goteo llamó su atención. Recorrió el jardín con la mirada para ver de dónde procedía aquel irritante sonido. Distinguió un bonito rosal de flores... ¿Rojas? ¿O de qué color? _Maldita miopía_ pensó la mujer con molestia. Se acercó al árbol a examinar bien las rosas. Los tres sirvientes empezaron a temblar de nuevo.

La Reina pasó un dedo por una de las rosas y se dio cuenta del engaño inmediatamente, ya que la pintura seguía fresca. Volteó su flamante mirada hacia todos los presentes en el lugar y exclamó en voz alta.

— ¿Quién pintó estas rosas así?

Silencio.

— He preguntado, ¡¿QUIÉN PINTÓ ESTAS ROSAS ASÍ?!

Pesche, Dondochakka y Bawa empezaron a farfullar a la vez.

— ¡Yo no fui Majestad!

— ¡Jamás haría tal cosa!

— ¡Bawa!

A la Reina le dio un tic en el ojo de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

— ¡Basta ya! —Gritó, imponiendo orden— ¡Yo ya me cansé y por ello la cabeza perderéis!

Silencio absoluto. Los tres súbditos estaban pálidos y temblaban como gelatina.

— ¡Guardias! ¡Llevadles a la Sala de Ejecuciones! —Ordenó la Soberana.

Ichigo, que hasta el momento seguía en shock al constatar que lo que se decía de Riruka era cierto, reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar aquello.

— ¡No os cortarán la cabeza! —Gritó el Shinigami, desafiando el orden otra vez.

— Pero, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ QUE ERES, KUROI ICHIKA? —Gritó la Reina, bastante enfadada al ver cuestionada su autoridad por un simple extranjero.

— ¡Un simple extranjero que desea ver a sus amigos con sus cabezas pegadas al cuerpo! —Le gruñó en respuesta, mirándola desafiante. Riruka se sintió intimidada y apartó la mirada.

— Lleváoslos de mi vista –farfulló la monarca, mirando a los guardias que sujetaban a las barajas– Encerradles en prisión.

¿ _Ella_ estaba siendo compasiva? En el ambiente se escuchó un murmullo general. Siempre que alguien era condenado a muerte, no había salida ni apelación válida. Era ejecutado inmediatamente. Aquel suceso era histórico. Pero también, los presentes notaron que aquello se dio por la intervención del extranjero, 'Kuroi Ichika'. ¿Quién era ese hombre, que le ponía trabas a la Reina? Más extraño, ella parecía tolerarlo.

— Agradezco que les perdonaras. —Murmuró Ichigo.

—¿Perdonar? —Inquirió ella, ladeando la cabeza— ¿Quién te dijo a ti que les he otorgado el perdón? Eso no existe acá.

— Bueno… —Rodó los ojos hacia Ichimaru, que asintió discretamente— ¿Qué debo hacer para que los perdones?

Una exclamación general resonó en el aire. Riruka le clavó la mirada, incrédula.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo dices? —Sacudió la cabeza, confundida. Su brillante corona de oro se agitó levemente— ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer _algo_ , lo que sea que _yo_ te pida, para liberarlos?

Ichigo asintió.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella. Algo había cambiado. Había bajado la voz y la forma en que lo miraba era distinta. No déspota ni despiadada. Sólo como una chica curiosa. La chica curiosa que Ichigo conocía. Quizá realmente, ella necesitaba de su ayuda.

— Porque son mis amigos. —Reafirmó el pelinaranja.

— Amigos… —Susurró ella, con la mirada perdida.

— ¡Esto es inconcebible, Alteza!

Un estremecimiento recorrió la muchedumbre. Riruka reaccionó, adhiriéndose el papel de Reina a la piel. Miró en dirección hacia aquella voz, que muy insolentemente había interrumpido sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Este hombre no es más que un sinvergüenza que desea aprovecharse de usted, mi bella Majestad! ¡Es un oportunista! —Exclamó Szayel, que se había levantado de su asiento, muy molesto por aquel circo, que a sus ojos era una mera jugarreta.

— ¡Rey de Tréboles! ¡Te ordeno que te calles y regreses a tu asiento en este preciso instante! ¡O tu cabeza será el nuevo estandarte de tu Reino! —Gritó la Reina, mirando al hombre fríamente.

Szayel retrocedió. Ichigo le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Pero Majestad! —Protestó el hombre desde su asiento nuevamente— Puede estar jugando con usted. No olvidemos la amenaza latente de los traidores. —Acabando de hablar, se acomodó el cabello y fijó su mirada en Kurosaki, que había perdido todo rastro de diversión.

Riruka reaccionó. Y no sólo ella. Todos los presentes en el lugar lo hicieron. Unos con miedo, otros expectantes, otros de manera asesina…

— No creo que este jovencito sea tan estúpido como para engañarme. —Respondió la de cabello fucsia, más calmada. —Y si así aconteciere… El castigo será la peor tortura jamás realizada en este Reino. —Sentenció, mirando fijamente al pelinaranja.

— Al menos deberíamos ponerlo a prueba, ¿No? — Insistió Aporro.

— Mmm… —Reflexionó la Monarca— No es mala idea. Además… —Empezó a pasear con ademán nervioso— Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por tus amigos, ¿No, Ichika?

— Sí, así es. —Afirmó Ichigo, apretando los puños. Maldito Szayel. —¿Cuál será la prueba?

Alguien más se puso de pie.

— Si se me permite intervenir, puedo ofrecer una solución a vuestro problema, su admirable Alteza. — Comentó Aizen, el Rey de Espadas.

Riruka fijó su mirada en él.

— Ojalá y sea algo inteligente, Rey de Espadas. —Gruñó— No estoy de buen humor.

— Oh, le aseguro que esto le levantará el ánimo. —Sonrió levemente— Propongo que la prueba a la que sea sometido Kuroi Ichika sea… ¡Una partida de Croquet!

La Reina detuvo su nervioso paseo y miró a Aizen detenidamente. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al ver este gesto, la muchedumbre bajó la tensión y empezaron a aplaudir.

— ¡Muy bien! —Alabó la Reina de Corazones, que había cambiado drásticamente de ánimo— ¡Que así sea! ¡TODOS! ¡Ordenad el jardín para que se lleve a cabo este encuentro!

Todos empezaron a ponerse en marcha. Ichigo se puso nervioso, sin saber qué hacer y se situó al lado de Riruka.

— ¿Qué tiene el Croquet de especial? —Le preguntó.

— Es el deporte nacional del País de las Maravillas. —Sonrió— Además… —Le miró fijamente— Aquí me daré cuenta de quién eres realmente, Ichika. Porque sólo un verdadero Maravillano sabe cómo jugamos al Croquet aquí, en el País de las Maravillas.

Ichigo sintió un frío estremecimiento recorrerle la columna vertebral.

— No te defraudaré. —Dijo, aparentemente tranquilo— Espero que estés preparada.

— ¡Yo siempre estoy preparada, mocoso insolente! ¡Soy la Reina de Corazones y la mejor jugadora de Croquet del País! —Le gritó.

— ¡Vale, vale! No te alteres. —Gruñó Ichigo.

Aizen se acercó serenamente. Saludó a la Reina con una valerosa reverencia.

— Si me lo permitís, Alteza, me gustaría patrocinar a Kuroi Ichika para el juego. Es un buen jugador, aunque no creo que esté a vuestro altísimo nivel. Pero seguro ofrecerá un digno espectáculo, ¿No, Kuroi Ichika?

Ichigo tragó saliva. Le echó una mirada de reojo a Gin, que se encontraba detrás de su superior y la sonrisa del peliblanco creció. Era una señal dando su aprobación.

— Eh, claro. Será un buen juego.

— Más te vale que así sea. —Farfulló la mujer— Tienes mi aprobación real, Rey de Espadas. Ahora ve y entrégale los suplementos que necesita. ¡Aprisa!

— Nos vemos luego, su Alteza. —Se despidió Ichigo.

La Reina se puso como un tomate. Decidió no responderle y alejarse a grandes zancadas. Ya suficientes estragos había hecho ese chico en su cabeza por hoy.

— Todo va acorde al plan. —Susurró Aizen, al ver que sólo quedaban ellos cuatro –Él mismo, Ichigo, Gin y Harribel, que se mantenían a cierta distancia de su señor– en la estancia. Todos se habían trasladado ya al Jardín Real de Croquet del Reino de Corazones.

— Ajá, ahora eres de los buenos, ¿No? —Le espetó Ichigo.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Kuroi Ichika. —Suspiró el castaño. —Pero sí. Además, no puedo mentirte, ni siquiera con el poder de mi zanpakuto. ¿Recuerdas? —Torció el gesto con cierto desagrado y resentimiento. —Así que estoy de tu lado.

— No me fío del todo de ti, que te quede claro. —Gruñó Ichigo.

— Respeto tu opinión, eres libre de creer en lo que gustes. —Suspiró de nuevo— Es hora de ponernos en marcha. Estoy seguro que este no será un "buen juego" —lentamente, una sonrisa se extendió en la comisura de sus labios— sino que será _el_ Juego.

* * *

 **** "¿Sabes?":** Esta es una muletilla que utiliza Dondochakka siempre que finaliza una oración, por eso decidí incluirla en esta historia también. Con Pesche pasa algo similar (con la palabra "jovencito"), aunque esto último, no sucede en el mundo de Bleach, esta muletilla sí es meramente de esta historia.

 **** Kuroi Ichika:** El seudónimo de Ichigo. Bueno… Para los que siguen el manga, **SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT* se habrán dado cuenta que el nombre "Ichika" es el nombre de la hija de Renji y Rukia. Lo único que se me ocurre de eso, es que Tite fusionó el nombre de Ichigo y Kaien, los dos hombres que marcaron la vida de Rukia en el pasado, de alguna manera (digo "pasado", porque bueno, ahora parece que el principal es Renji). Así que es un guiño que quise añadir. Y "Kuroi", bueno, muuuuuuy lejanamente se parece a "Kurosaki", así que, de ahí salió.


End file.
